The Greatest Thing There Is
by Agrolass
Summary: What if you had one chance in the world to have something amazing. What if it was the greatest thing in the world and you never knew about it? Now what would happen if you lost your one chance, before you ever knew it existed. Rated R for later chapter.
1. Default Chapter

PROLOGUE  
  
"You are the most insensitive prat I have ever known!"  
  
"And you're the most small minded arrogant person I have ever met!"  
  
"YOU MAKE ME SO MAD!"  
  
"I WISH YOU WOULD LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
Hermione knew she had gone too far. As she watched Ron's face change from anger to hurt, she knew she had crossed the line and left it far behind. But his face quickly changed back to anger, as he took a deep breath, preparing to flare up at her once more. Hermione bit her lip as she awaited the shouts with apprehension, but none came. Ron took a deep breath once more, steadying himself as he started losing his balance.  
  
"Fine Hermione!" he replied with such forced calm and iciness in his voice, it made Hermione falter at whatever action she was about to undergo. Namely apologise. But she had never heard such iciness in his voice; it was always a tactic she had used. This could only mean that their fight had evolved from their usual quarrelling to a much more bitter and horrendous fight. This one would not go away so easily.  
  
"Fine then", Ron added, taking another deep breath. This made Hermione afraid. "I won't bother you anymore. I hope I never have to see you again!" and with that he picked up his wand and coat and slammed the door after him. The noise echoed through Hermione's flat and made her jump. This was definitely much worse than any fight before.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************************  
  
A week had passed and Ron still hadn't returned to the flat, he had come and gone a few times to collect his stuff while she was either at work or out collecting the groceries. She came home a few days after the fight to find her small flat completely removed of Ron's things; he had finished his packing, with only a note lying on the kitchen table. This note would haunt Hermione for many years to come and ten years down the line she would still be able to recite it word for word, having learnt off its contents by heart many years before.  
  
Hermione, I have gathered all my things and anything I have forgotten should be returned to the Burrow. I think it best if we don't talk or see each other again. Ron  
  
And so it was that Hermione sank into the worst depression she had ever experienced and it was also when she realised a crucial fact. Not only did she love Ron, but she realised he was the greatest thing she ever had. And now he was gone! 


	2. The Bushy Haired Bookworm

CHAPTER 1  
  
The dust arose once again into the calm air as Hermione turned another page on the ancient book she was reading. A small window high up on the wall, let in a gleam of sunshine, where the dust particles sparkled in the air for a few seconds, before settling on the table and surrounding objects once more.  
  
"Dariconas, dariconas. Where on earth are you?" Hermione mumbled to herself as her eyes scanned the page, her square spectacles resting at the end of her nose. Her bushy, unkempt hair was held loosely in place by an elastic, a few strands of hair escaping and trailing down her face, the rest trying desperately to break loose from the elastic. Her brow was furrowed and her eyes squinted as she concentrated on the page, her index finger of her right hand following her eyes.  
  
"Dariconas, dariconas, dariconas. Ah there you are!" Hermione mumbled happily as her index finger rested on a particular word in the middle of the page.  
  
"Muttering to yourself again I see!" a girl replied. She was standing in the doorframe, her hand resting on her hip as her straight and sleek auburn hair lay resting near her waist. She had a smile on her face that spread to her eyes, which were the darkest green Hermione had ever seen.  
  
"Oh Emily its you. I didn't hear you come in", Hermione replied surprised as she turned around in her chair to face her work-friend. "Don't tell me Mr Hodgkins is wanting the report of the Carsey case already. I just finished on the research and I still have to edit the last of the report".  
  
"Don't worry, for once Mr Hodgkins doesn't want to report early. I think he loves stressing you out. No its not Mr Hodgkins that wants you, they have a new case they want you to do some research for and have a look into, see if your expert knowledge couldn't help them out", Emily added with a large grin on her face.  
  
"By they I'm guessing Aurors and it could only be Harry. Seriously after fourteen years he still needs my help on research", Hermione exclaimed astounded, though a grin spread on her face.  
  
"I think he does that only to annoy you!" Emily exclaimed laughing heartily. "Come on it's a really interesting case and I can't start until you're there too", Emily said dragging Hermione out of her chair and out of the door, Hermione holding tightly onto her specs. Emily dragged Hermione through the underground corridors of the Ministry of Magic, the corridors she, Harry and many others had walked through so many years ago. Now she knew these corridors off by heart, as she stepped out onto the circular room, pointed her wand at the nearest door and the doors revolved once more, until the right door stopped right in front of her. She quickly walked through, Emily by her side as they clambered into the golden elevator and ascended to the other areas of the Ministry.  
  
"Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamont Administration Services", the cool female voice called out. The grilles slid apart and Hermione and Emily hurried to the Auror Headquarters, stopping only when they found Harry's desk, where a large number of people had crowded around the table.  
  
"Harry's been trying to open this book and he can't, neither can I so here is where your expertise in charms comes in", Emily said.  
  
"Ok let me have a look", Hermione said placing her specs on the bridge of her nose and barging through the crowd to stop beside Harry, who was sitting at his desk.  
  
"Hello Harry, now where did you get this from?" Hermione asked curiously as she looked at the leather bound old book on his table. It was tied together with red twine that looked easy enough to break; yet when she ran a finger over the cord, she felt a surge of energy. "Odd!"  
  
"Hello Hermione, how are the books down there doing?" Harry replied grinning at her.  
  
"Very fine, you should have a look through them once in a while, might be able to find something in them so you can stop asking me", she replied cheekily, her eyes glinting.  
  
"Now what would be the fun in that? So what's so odd?"  
  
"This book is bound by a most curious charm. Mind if I sit down?" Hermione asked, as Harry got up and she sat down on his seat. "This is a very unusual book. Where did you get it from?"  
  
"Warehouse, south London. It was on a raid while trying to catch some Dark Wizards of an unknown group. This was left behind, though I don't think they left it behind on purpose", Harry replied glancing at the book in front of Hermione.  
  
Hermione placed her hands an inch above the book, and gently pressed them down on the book. At first it hurt, as Harry saw from the look on Hermione's face, yet she kept her hands on the cover of the book and relaxed. Her face relaxed as she sighed a deep sigh and moved her hands away.  
  
"Just as I thought. Such a simple charm. All it needs is for someone to be able to overcome pain and the book will open", Hermione said happily a grin forming on her face. She opened the book as the red twine faded and she flicked through the first few pages. Her eyes widened as she read passages here and there from the book.  
  
"Harry tell me everything you know about this case, where you found the book and what the Dark wizards were after", Hermione added as her face grew serious and placed one of her piercing gazes upon Harry.  
  
"Why what is it?" Harry asked bewildered.  
  
"This book is entitled The Greatest Thing There Is. The book is one of the most powerful books ever made. This means serious trouble if Dark wizards had this in their possession". 


	3. Old Wounds

CHAPTER 2 Old Wounds  
  
The sun shone through the partly closed curtains of an upstairs window, finally rousing the man sleeping on the bed, his sheets in a tangle, one foot sticking out at the side of his bed, the other near his pillow, while his head was hanging out of the bottom of the bed. His eyes fluttered a few times, before they popped open and a groan left his mouth. He shuffled about in his bed, drawing the sheets up closer to his head and hiding under them from the light. He groaned once more before shaking his head and pushing the sheets away from him. His red hair was tousled and standing up, his eyes barely open and a stubble had formed around his jaw. The man scratched his chin once or twice before rolling over and slowly getting out of bed. He stretched as he stood up, wearing nothing but his shirt and boxers. He stumbled over to the window, opened the curtains a bit and when he saw the bright sun, he quickly slid the curtains closed again. He made his way out of his untidy bedroom, down the stairs until he reached the hallway. He opened a door to the right of him and pulled out a few towels, before making his way down the hall to his small bathroom. After a quick and invigorating shower, which awoke him considerably, with only a towel wrapped around his waist, he was about to head upstairs again, when he heard a knock on his door. Ron shuffled over to the door, opened it a little and when he spotted his sister, he opened the door properly, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Glad to see you're finally up Ron", his sister said with a smirk. "Oh god Ron, don't stand there with only a towel on, I really don't want to see your naked body. Go get dressed and I'll make a cup of tea for us".  
  
"Hello Ginny", Ron said rather gruffly. "You sound more like Mum everyday".  
  
"Well if you won't listen to her, maybe you'll listen to me", she added sweetly, making her way to the tiny kitchen, dropping her coat and bag on a coffee table along the way.  
  
Ron grumbled to himself as he began climbing the stairs, holding tightly to his towel, in case it decided to drop on him.  
  
Still grumbling, Ron came down the stairs this time reasonably dressed in worn jeans and a Chudley Canons shirt with moving logo. His love for Quidditch and the Canons had not changed since his childhood days when he followed their every event with eager anticipation. "So what exactly do you want so early Ginny?" Ron asked as he entered the small kitchen and took out a carton of milk from the fridge.  
  
"What do you mean so early. Ron its one in the afternoon. I've been up since seven", she replied quite surprised.  
  
"Well what do you want?" Ron added gruffly.  
  
"If you're going to talk to me like that I might as well leave. Mum has arranged a large dinner party tomorrow night and she wanted me to go over and let you know."  
  
"I can't Gin, Krista and I are going to dinner then. Can't she have it some other night?"  
  
"Mum is not going to change the time for the dinner party just so you and little Miss Prissy, by the way you're seventh girlfriend in about two years, can have a little nookie time at Mum's expense", Ginny muttered angrily.  
  
"Hey that's now fair!", Ron shouted back almost spilling milk all over him, so angry he was. "Just because you and Mum head the 'Get Me Together with Hermione' campaign, who by the way started that argument all those years ago and decided to ignore me and my letters for the next three years, doesn't mean I can't have other girlfriends".  
  
"Seven in two years? Doesn't that sound a little desperate to you or is it just me, and me and mum are not trying to get you and Hermione together again, we just think you made a very big and stupid mistake by walking out on her", Ginny replied rather calmly. "Anyway", Ginny added getting riled up once again, "In case you haven't noticed Krista is a little odd in the head!".  
  
"Don't you dare insult my girlfriend again Ginny!", Ron said threateningly, his voice quivering with anger. Ginny gulped as she saw her brother so angry. She hadn't seen him like this since his and Hermione's bitter break-up three years beforehand.  
  
"Look I'm sorry Ron", Ginny said rather meekly. "It wasn't fair, but you know how we all loved Hermione and she was my best friend and I lost her because of you and your idiocy. The whole family loved her and we all expected you to always stay together and get married".  
  
"Well looks like you were wrong", Ron sighed as he sat down on one of the chairs. "I thought we would last too, though at the time I was too idiotic to notice how special she was, but that's in the past and its where it should stay. You should move on Ginny, I have, I'm with Krista now and I love her. Hermione is in the past".  
  
"I'm sorry Ron", Ginny replied sitting down on another chair. "I know, just because I don't get on with Krista, doesn't mean she has to be some psycho bitch", she added giggling to herself.  
  
"There that's the Ginny I know", Ron replied grinning.  
  
"Oh before I forget, in case you run into Harry sometime soon tell him he's invited" Ginny replied a small blush creeping up in her cheeks.  
  
Ron looked at his sister incredulously for a minute, adding, "Please god Ginny, don't tell you're still obsessed with Harry".  
  
"No I'm not Ron!" Ginny replied shocked. "Now where's the tea bags?" 


	4. Old Books And Old Friendships

CHAPTER 3 Old Books And Old Friendships  
  
"What do you mean Hermione?" Harry asked getting quite nervous now, under her piercing gaze.  
  
"I don't think we should talk about it here, come with me", Hermione replied rather mysteriously. She got up off Harry's chair picked up the book and walked out of the Auror's Headquarters, Harry following closely behind. Once they reached the corridors of the Department of Mysteries, Harry let out a long sigh.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked turning around and taking off her spectacles.  
  
"Its just odd, the last time I was down here was in fifth year, when, well you know", Harry replied rather uncomfortably.  
  
I know, it was really odd and frightening for me too the first few weeks, but I got used to it", Hermione said reassuringly. She led him to the circular room and held out her wand as the doors began spinning in front of them, stopping at the door Harry presumed to be the one they needed to go through. Hermione opened the door and Harry saw a rather small library with only a few windows high up and books piled everywhere, on tables, chairs and cupboards. A large mahogany table was almost completely covered in books, old parchment and notes. Three squashy armchairs were scattered loosely around the room, and Harry dragged the nearest one to the table, where Hermione sat behind. She shuffled through some parchments, before picking up the one she needed and went to the rows of bookshelves on one side of the room.  
  
"What exactly are you looking for Hermione?" Harry asked as he craned his neck to see what Hermione was doing.  
  
"Looking for a reference book. It was customary for the Ministry to make reference books of all the books they held or knew of, where they give you a description of the book, a summary of its contents and who and when it was written", Hermione replied behind a shelf.  
  
"Sounds like something you would do", Harry said grinning.  
  
"Very funny!" Hermione replied as she headed back to the table and sat down on the chair behind it. "Lets see", she muttered as she flicked through the pages, readjusting her specs on the bridge of her nose. Her hair had broken loose of its elastic band and was falling into Hermione's face, obstructing her view of the book.  
  
"Found it", she muttered happily and read out, "The book, The Greatest Thing There Is, is one of the most powerful books ever made, formed out of ancient magic, the magic was fused and crafted together into a book form, and consists of raw and uncontrolled magic. The book on the outside, looks like a plain book with a leather covering and its pages are filled with talk of power, inner magic and what controls and activates this magic. Made in the 16th century, it is thought to be the only book of its kind. No-one apart from its creator knew how to unlock its secrets and release its energy, so it was considered useless and a fraud. Its secrets were lost for a couple of hundred years, until someone came across a letter the creator wrote and interest in the book was revived. Over the last hundred years many powerful Warlocks, wizards and witches have tried to unlock its secrets but none have been successful. It remains as one of the greatest mysteries surrounding a book".  
  
"That doesn't tell me very much, apart from what you suspected before. This is a powerful book, but if no-one can find out what it does or use this energy, why is it so bad that the Dark wizards had this in their possession", Harry asked.  
  
"Don't you understand Harry, the reason all those Warlocks, wizards and witches couldn't unlock its secrets because they were all in the Ministry or had no dealings with the dark arts. I don't know who the creator was, but it seems pretty certain to me, this wizard was a dark wizard, someone who dabbled in the dark arts and forbidden curses. Seems only natural that's why the Dark wizards wanted this book, they must know something about this book that the Ministry don't. something they could only have found out from its creator", Hermione replied in the tone like she was explaining something incredibly simple to a child.  
  
"But this is all guesswork Hermione", Harry said, "How can you be sure this is actually the case?"  
  
"Harry when you work here as long as I do, working on old books, black cults and Dark Lords, you learn a little on how they act, think and work. Plus I read a rather interesting theses from a very renowned old Auror on the origins of this book", Hermione said holding up the book. "He believes the wizard was much too fishy for the Ministry at the time and there were allegations he belonged to the dark arts cult of the time, the Nefarious Cult".  
  
"You read too much Hermione", Harry replied shaking his head, like she had lost all hope of being normal.  
  
"And you don't read enough Harry. Sometimes its actually good to know things", Hermione replied sweetly.  
  
"So what now?"  
  
"Well Mr Hodgkins wants me on the case to help you out with the book. Leave it with me and I'll work on it", Hermione replied.  
  
"Ok, thanks Hermione", Harry said smiling.  
  
"No problem Harry, what are friends for?" she replied smiling back at him.  
  
"So you want to go out and grab some lunch later on?"  
  
"Sure, say about one in the Atrium?"  
  
"It's a date", Harry said grinning.  
  
***************************************************  
  
At one o clock that afternoon, Hermione was walking towards Harry, who standing at a fountain of two wizards duelling, a boy crouching and a woman being blocked by a statue. The fountain had been erected after the destruction of the old one, and this new one was dedicated to the struggle against evil.  
  
"That fountain still takes my breath away every time I see it", Hermione said as she walked up to Harry, who was staring at the fountain.  
  
"Its weird seeing yourself in gold and have that scene cast to make a fountain", Harry said still looking at the fountain.  
  
"Come on Harry", Hermione said, walking towards one of the fireplaces. "Our table is waiting".  
  
They Flooed their way to Diagon Alley and stepped out in the Leaky Cauldron. They continued their mindless banter as they walked outside, and through the arch of Diagon Alley. They purposefully made their way down to the bottom of the street, passing Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with only a glance at the shop window, before stopping at a small café with a red sign that was in the form of a goblin.  
  
"How on earth do you ever find these places Hermione?" Harry asked as he looked at the sign and the café. Then his mouth dropped open and he groaned. "God Hermione, don't tell me that's a house elf on the sign!"  
  
"Of course it is", Hermione added sweetly opening the door.  
  
"You mean there are other nutters who believe this sort of thing?" Harry asked flabbergasted as Hermione led him inside a rather dark café to a corner where a wooden table and two benches stood.  
  
"What do you mean other nutters?" Hermione asked angrily, her voice reaching dangerous levels that could only mean a fight was about to erupt. Harry quickly sensed this and replied meekly.  
  
"What I meant was I didn't know there were others who supported elf rights".  
  
"Yes there are, I found this café by chance a few years back. The owners have let me help in their campaign to better Elf Rights. And all the elves who work here are freed, receive pay and get holidays. It must be heaven for them", Hermione said proudly.  
  
"Or Winky's nightmare", Harry muttered under his breath as Hermione had turned around to look for the owner.  
  
Soon they had ordered their meal and were comfortably eating and chatting animatedly, when two wizards from the Ministry barged rushing over Harry and Hermione sat.  
  
"What is it Kensington, Griffith?" Harry asked confused as he put his fork down.  
  
"Harry, Miss Granger, its important you come back to the Ministry as soon as possible. The book's been stolen!" Kensington replied hurriedly.  
  
"What?" Hermione cried jumping up out of her chair. "How can that be?"  
  
"You had better tell us along the way", Harry said getting up and throwing a few galleons onto the tip plate before rushing out with Hermione in tow. 


	5. Family Dinners Aint What They Used To Be

CHAPTER 4 Family Dinner's Aint What They Used To Be  
  
"Ron, are you almost ready?" a woman's voice called out from the bottom of the stairs. She had long blond hair , ice blue eyes that stood out and tanned skin. She was wearing smart black trousers, a red top and a stylish leather jacket. Everything about her appearance spelt perfection from her natural blond hair to her finely manicured and painted nails.  
  
"God and I thought girls were the ones that take so long to get ready", Ron grumbled but smiled as he climbed down the stairs.  
  
"No honey, that's just you", the woman replied sweetly as Ron walked up to her. "Ah now that's much better", she added surveying Ron in his new jeans, a khaki fashionable top and suede jacket.  
  
"Is this ok, because you made me change twice already", Ron added looking rather nervous at the prospect of having to change again.  
  
"I just want you to look smart for your family and make a good impression", she replied nervously.  
  
"My family know me and know I never dress up and Krista, don't worry they will love you, because I do", Ron added as he kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"Thank you honey", she replied smiling. "However did you get them to allow me to come to a family dinner at such short notice?"  
  
"Oh they really wanted to meet you, so it was no problem", Ron said smiling at her, but that was not exactly true, his mother, after all was head of the 'Get Ron Together With Hermione' club and she wasn't too pleased at the idea of a 'stranger' at the family dinner, but he got her to agree. Anyway he was convinced they would love her too once they met her.  
  
"So shall we go now?" Krista said taking Ron's arm and the two walked to the fireplace, took some Floo powder and both shouted The Burrow before jumping into the fire.  
  
They landed in the Weasley living room and made their way to the kitchen, Ron still holding Krista's hand. The kitchen looked much the same as it had the last ten years, Bill, Charlie and family were already there, accompanied by the 2.5 kids and pregnant wives. Ginny was wearing an orange apron and helping Mrs Weasley, while Mr Weasley was talking to Bill and Charlie. The twins and girlfriend and wife hadn't arrived yet and Harry also wasn't there. Percy, with whom the family had fallen out with five years ago, still hadn't talked to the family and he would not be coming to the family dinner party.  
  
A minute later, Harry walked into the kitchen and Ginny quickly tore off the orange apron and walked towards him and Ron and Krista.  
  
"Hello Harry, Ron. Hello you must be Krista, I'm Ginny the youngest", she said smiling at Harry and shaking Krista's hand.  
  
"Glad to meet you Ginny, I've heard a lot about from Ron", Krista replied sweetly.  
  
"Oh Krista", Ron said snapping out of his thoughts, "This is my best friend Harry. Me and him are old school friends", Ron said indicating to Harry.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you", Harry said smiling and holding out his hand for Krista to shake.  
  
"Harry Potter, an honour to meet you. Ron mentioned so much about you two when you were in school. But wasn't there a girl too you were best friends with?"  
  
"Yeah, that was Hermione. I'm still friends with her", Harry replied glancing at Ron, who had become very interested in watching Mrs Weasley and appeared not to have heard the conversation, was it not for the fact that he was staring into empty space and not at his mother at all.  
  
"Ron honey, are you still friends with her, I've heard so much about her?" Krista asked turning to Ron.  
  
"No", Ron replied awkwardly and becoming immensely interested in his mother once more. "We stopped being friends a few years ago".  
  
"Oh what a pity, I would have loved to meet her. I was talking to an old school friend of yours, Dean Thomas, and he said you were best of friends you two especially, maybe she could tell me a little about how you were like when you were young", she added teasingly. "I don't think she would tell you much", he replied rather gruffly.  
  
"Ok then", Krista replied rather surprised. Harry just raised his eyebrows and walked over to Mrs Weasley and Ginny to help with the food.  
  
Just at that moment Fred and George burst into the kitchen, their wife and girlfriend following them, laughing heartedly.  
  
"Hello everyone", Fred announced grinning at the whole room.  
  
"The Weasley twins have landed", George added also grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"And you had better watch it George", Alicia said mock threateningly.  
  
"You two Fred", Angelina added.  
  
"Come on Alicia honey, sure you knew what you were getting when you married me", George said putting on the puppy dog eyes, but they fooled no- one.  
  
"Thank god Alicia and I aren't married", Fred said laughing at his brother, "Think of the trouble I would get into".  
  
"You still will if you don't watch it Fred", Alicia added giving him a rather stern look, before shaking her head and adding, "You two are hopeless!"  
  
"Ah there you are, glad you finally made it, come on now. Dinner is ready", Mrs Weasley said and everyone followed her out to the garden where three tables had been pulled together and chairs and benches were placed around them. Everyone sat down as they began eating.  
  
Forty minutes later and halfway into the main course, Mrs Weasley asked, "So Krista, tell us about yourself".  
  
Krista looked pleased with the attention the whole family had placed on her and sat up straight in her seat as she spoke, "Well my family, the Speketer family, originally came from Scotland, its where the rest of our family is, and my parents have been living in Kent for the last thirty years. I'm an Auror and I was three years ahead of Ron at Hogwarts, in Gryffindor also. I'm working with the Ministry of Magic for the past three years now and I'm about to be promoted to head of my field in the Department". She flicked a few strands of her hair away from her as she smiled at the whole family, her perfect white and straight teeth glittering in the candlelight.  
  
"So how did you meet our Ronnekins?" Fred asked grinning.  
  
"Ronnekins? Oh what a cute name!" Krista said smiling at Ron, who was slowly turning a shade of red. "We met three months ago in the Leaky Cauldron one evening. I think he had a little to drink that night and he came over and started talking to me. A few days later we went out on a date and its been great since then", she smiled sweetly.  
  
"So tell me Harry", George said grinning mischievously, "How is dear old Hermione doing lately?"  
  
Harry sensing where this was going, as he could see Ron was blatantly staring at a nearby tree, spoke carefully, "She's fine. She's working on my latest case, helping me out with some old book".  
  
"Ah our dear old Hermione, how she used to love her books, I see nothing has changed", George sighed smiling to himself. Fred was smiling too, apparently he was in on wherever this conversation was going.  
  
"You used to know Hermione?" Krista asked inquisitively.  
  
"Oh yes very well, she used to stay with us at the Burrow nearly every summer and some winter holidays too", Fred answered.  
  
"Oh you never told me this Ron", Krista said smiling at Ron. His gaze quickly flickered to her, smiling a 'sorry forgot' smile before looking at the tree again.  
  
"Sure you went out with her for a while didn't you Ron?" George asked innocently.  
  
"Just a short while", Ron replied glaring at his twin brothers before turning to Krista. "It wasn't much".  
  
"Seemed a bit much to us, two years wasn't it?" Fred asked Ron.  
  
"No Fred, it was three, I remember they were going out two years after Hogwarts when they broke up", George corrected him.  
  
"Yes I remember with that nasty fight. God that was bad!", Fred added. Both were grinning at Ron, who, if looks could kill, would have murdered the twins three times by now.  
  
"Oh I didn't know this", Krista said rather upset. "Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom". With that she got up and walked into the house.  
  
"Fred, George that was horrible and uncalled for", Mrs Weasley said angrily.  
  
"What mum, its not like you are her fan either. Besides we were just wondering", Fred and George said innocently.  
  
"Can't you just drop the Hermione issue for once. Every time I come here, its all you ever talk about in front of me. I'm sick of it. I'm with Krista now and Hermione and I are over. Over do you get it?" Ron shouted angrily as he got up and stormed inside the house. He walked out to the hall and found Krista there putting on her leather coat.  
  
"Krista where are you going? Ron asked worried.  
  
"Home I need to think", she replied a tear rolling down her cheek that she quickly wiped away. Her make-up looked in danger of smearing and running.  
  
"Please Krista, don't listen to my family. They can be idiots", Ron said walking up to her.  
  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow", Krista said, took out her wand and disappeared in a loud crack.  
  
"Shit!" Ron cursed, before grabbing his coat and Disapparating after Krista.  
  
**************************************  
  
Krista, Krista you there?" Ron asked as he Apparated into her luxurious apartment. He spotted her leather coat on the expensive white leather sofa and her heels tossed carelessly on the floor. He dropped his coat beside her and walked to her bedroom. From the open doorway, he spotted Krista lying on her bed, and the sounds emanating from the room, told him she was sobbing.  
  
"Krista please don't cry!" he said as he walked into the room and sat down at the edge of her bed. "My family are idiots, they loved Hermione and when we broke up they couldn't accept it".  
  
"They love her, yet they don't love me", she sobbed into her pillow.  
  
"Oh that's not true, they just haven't met you properly yet", Ron replied soothingly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you had gone out with Hermione?" she asked sobbing.  
  
"I didn't think it was important, sure I haven't told you about my other girlfriends", Ron reasoned.  
  
"Well it seemed to me, they only seemed interested in talking about Hermione, your ex who they all loved".  
  
With Hermione, its always going to be different. She was my first girlfriend and before that we were best friends. That's why they all loved her, but that doesn't matter. Hermione and I just in the end didn't belong together so we split up. I've long gotten over her and I'm with you now and that's all that matters. I love you and Hermione is long gone".  
  
"But your family don't even really like me", Krista sobbed as she sat up. Her make-up had definitely run now.  
  
"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that we love each other and nothing else", Ron replied.  
  
Krista smiled at him and hugged him tightly as he sat nearer to her. "Stay the night".  
  
"Ok", Ron smiled and kissing her. 


	6. Pestering Paparazzi and Strange Visitors

CHAPTER 5 Pestering Paparazzi and Strange Visitors  
  
As they rushed out of the café, Harry's grabbed Hermione's wrist, pulling her along, as witches and wizards ran towards them, cameras in hand and quick quotes quills at the ready. They came rushing up to Harry and Hermione, holding quills and shouting at them, obstructing the way through.  
  
"Harry Potter, Harry Potter, could we have a quick interview with you for a second", one witch shouted out, holding out her quick quotes quill to start taking notes.  
  
"Mr Potter, could you please tell us about your little lunch with Miss Granger here?" another witch asked.  
  
"Mr Potter, are you an item now, because our readers would really like to know about our favourite bachelor who defeated the dark lord", a wizard asked, while another flash of a camera went off.  
  
"Miss Granger, any wedding plans yet?"  
  
"Mr Potter, will there be anymore dates in the near future?"  
  
"Miss Granger?"  
  
"Mr Potter?"  
  
"Mr Potter what do you have to say about being caught during such an intimate lunch?"  
  
"No comment", Harry replied gripping Hermione's wrist tighter and pulling her through the crowd. The two Ministry wizards were waiting for them and they quickly made it out of the crowd and Apparated back to the Ministry Atrium. Quickly they rushed down to the Department of Mysteries levels and made their way to Hermione's small library/office. As Hermione searched through the hidden compartments, she indeed could not find the book and concluded, after half an hour of thorough searching and questioning of her work colleagues, the book was indeed stolen.  
  
"Oh god this is terrible. Jesus what are we going to do?" Hermione asked becoming panicky. "Oh god Mr Hodgkins is going to kill me", she added her voice turning rather shrilly.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione", Harry said soothingly. "It could only have been stolen by a Ministry official or someone who has contacts in the Department of Mysteries. It isn't that many people and they can be traced down quickly enough. We will find the book, plus the Ministry does have a security system similar to that of muggles".  
  
"I know, I know", Hermione said taking deep breaths and calming her erratic breathing. "Its just I'm about to get a promotion soon and losing probably the most powerful book while it was under my watch the first day, doesn't sound too good".  
  
"Come sit down Hermione", Harry said leading her to a chair. "I'll get some of my men onto it, no problem. We will have the book back soon enough. Plus since I'm the head of this investigation, it is still my responsibility".  
  
"I know", Hermione replied smiling at Harry.  
  
"I just want to know who did it and how?"  
  
"Don't we all?" Harry chuckled.  
  
"The Department of mysteries is very well guarded with many charms and curses and the revolving door room is rather off putting, unless you had your wand configured to show you the right door. Something like this would have taken months".  
  
"Well I think it was the same dark wizards group that I got the book off. Seems the only plausible explanation, but how they could have planned to steal it from the Department of mysteries, when I only recovered the book last night. I really don't know. There's more too all of this and I want to know what", Harry said musing.  
  
"The only thing that I can think of, is that it was planned", Hermione said thinking hard.  
  
"But that would mean our raid on the warehouse was set up. This certainly complicates things. Hermione I could really do with your expertise and know how on this case".  
  
"Sure no thing Harry. Since I'm involved now, I'll be only too happy to help", Hermione replied getting up and shuffling through some papers.  
  
"Good, I'll have a talk with Mr Hodgkins, explain the situation and I'll get him to drop your other cases for the moment. We need your full attention", Harry said feeling happier already. "I suppose I had better talk to him now, no point delaying the inevitable", Harry said smiling sheepishly. Obviously Mr Hodgkins reputation for having a temper had reached Auror headquarters.  
  
"Oh and Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry turned around in the doorframe to look at her. "Thank you, especially for the lunch. Even if those pesky journalists spoilt the end. It was very nice".  
  
"Sure no problem, and we'll see exactly how bad it will get with the paparazzi tomorrow morning, when they print whatever new article they wrote about my latest flame or catch", Harry said grinning. Hermione smiled back and he left her office that could be mistaken for a very untidy library. It wasn't even an office, Hermione certainly didn't know exactly what it was, so she just called it her Den.  
  
***************************************  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning, bright and early as usual, to a bleak sun shining into her upstairs bedroom. She should really have gotten new curtains for they were the colour of cream and very thin. Every morning, even when Hermione wanted a rare lie-in, the sun would shine through the thin curtains and wake her up without fail. She stretched and got out of bed, almost springing out of bed, for today was a new day and she was in a happy mood. She was finally working on another case with Harry, which should be fun, he was taking her out to dinner that night to tell her all about the Weasley family dinner party, though Hermione really didn't want to know about that. That was at least what she told him, but deep down, she wanted to know how her ex boyfriend and first love was doing right now, whether he had another girlfriend, yes she had heard about the other ones, and whether he was okay. She reasoned with herself it was only because she really cared for the Weasley family and still regretted not staying in touch with them after the fight and break-up, but deep down she could not be fooled. When it came to Ron Weasley she would have a soft spot and she reckoned it would never go away. She supposed it was because he touched her heart. Hermione quickly pulled on a bathrobe and made her way into the hall and onto the bathroom, stopping only briefly to collect towels, to have a good shower. After the shower, with her bathrobe on once more, and her wet hair hanging down to almost her waist, she walked to the front door and checked for mail. None today, she sighed as she went over to her owl's cage to see if Daniel her grey owl had returned with some mail. But his cage was empty. She opened the window a little wider for him and proceeded onto the kitchen, with an older and arthritis ridden Crookshanks. His coat had dulled and grey hairs could be seem quite clearly and he was not as energetic as he used to be. Hermione had no idea how old he was, the woman who sold him to Hermione, had not told her how old he was.  
  
"Come on Crookshanks", Hermione said walking to the fridge and taking out a tin of cat food, serving some into his bowl and pouring more water into his water bowl. She stroked him a few times, while he ate and went to make herself a cup of tea. Since her wand was still lying on her bedside table, she decided to do it the muggle way, filling the kettle with fresh water. She made herself some cereal as she waited for the water to boil as she stared out of the window of her seventh storey apartment in south London. She spotted the London Eye in the distance, Big Ben being only remotely visible and the Thames, or rather its bridges in the distance. When the kettle stopped boiling she made her cup of tea, taking it upstairs as she went to change.  
  
Ten minutes later she was ready, finishing off her cereal and stroking Crookshanks once more, before locking the door and Apparating to work.  
  
She finally sat down in her chair behind her desk as she stretched her legs. It was only half past nine and she already had to run after three people whom she needed work off, had to track down Harry, only to find out he would be in later and had an argument with Mr Hodgkins about her closed case on the repeating prophecies. She sighed before sitting up straight in her seat and taking off her boots, she should never have worn to heels, and stretching out her feet. She sighed once more, but was interrupted when a secretary came rushing in, looking rather nervous.  
  
"Miss Granger. There is a Miss Weasley in the Atrium waiting for you and it seems urgent. She got extremely mad when I told her she wasn't allowed into the department of Mysteries. I think you had better hurry she seems very angry", she said nervously.  
  
"Very well Betty", Hermione said sighing as she put her boots on once more and left her Den. As the elevator travelled upwards she wondered why Ginny, all of a sudden wanted to talk to her so urgently. After all the two hadn't talked since Hermione broke up with Ron three years earlier. This was most strange. 


	7. “The Only One Who Really Still Touches M...

CHAPTER 6 "The Only One Who Really Still Touches My Heart"  
  
Ron awoke in the morning in a strange bed and the light shining into his eyes from a different angle. This was definitely not his bed. He opened his eyes and looked around, only to remember he had stayed at Krista's the night. He rolled over and when he spotted an empty half of the bed, he sat up and looked around the room for any sign of her. Since her robe was also missing, he concluded she had got up before him. Ron stretched and got out of bed, stretching once more before pulling on a t-shirt and walking out into her hall to see where she had gone off to. Ron found Krista in the kitchen with a steaming cup of coffee in one hand, the Daily Prophet in the other and her foot absentmindedly kicking the breakfast bar, as she always did when she read the paper.  
  
"Morning gorgeous", Ron smiled as he came up behind her and placed a kiss on her neck.  
  
"Hello honey. You sleep well?" she asked turning around to kiss him on the lips. "You're hair is funny", she giggled.  
  
"I slept great, apart from waking up alone in the bed in the morning. I thought you were going to leave me", Ron joked.  
  
"Now why would I do that?" she replied sweetly. You want some coffee because there's still some in the pot".  
  
"Anything in the paper?" Ron asked as he poured himself a cup and added the usual two sugar and milk.  
  
"Nothing much, usual raids", Krista said flicking through the pages, but stopping at the gossip pages.  
  
"Don't tell me you still read the gossip pages", Ron said casting a glance onto the two pages in full colour, full with moving photos of people who really didn't want their picture taken.  
  
"Ah the usual, Debutante making a scene at some fancy party of other", Krista said browsing through the article. Suddenly her eyes started widening and he let out an Oh!  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked seeing her remark on her face.  
  
"You will never believe who's an item", Krista said, her eyes shining with delight, like she had just been told an extremely juicy secret.  
  
"Enlighten me", Ron said nonchalantly.  
  
"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Harry and that ex girlfriend of yours Hermione. Oh dear pity about the bushy hair, she should really do something about it", Krista muttered to herself, trailing off.  
  
"Rewind back to the Harry and Hermione being an item", Ron said still too shocked.  
  
"Says in here, the couple were spotted leaving a small café after an intimate lunch, in which the couple seemed to be really close, laughing and smiling at each other. When they left the café they were met by the media and when asked about their relationship they declined to answer, insisting on 'No Comment'. Miss Granger was pulled away from the media by Mr Potter and it was noted he was holding her hand. One can only wonder if they really are only 'good' friends, or as the writer believes, they are indeed a couple. It seems our favourite bachelor, is no longer a bachelor anymore", Krista read aloud. "Now that is juicy!"  
  
But Ron had not listened to her last comment as he walked behind Krista and read the article over her shoulder, watching the photos closely to see if there was any feelings between his best friend and his ex girlfriend and once best friend. Hermione looked nervous and shy in the photo while Harry pushed through the crowd, and in the moving photo he could distinctly see Harry holding onto her hand, or was it her wrist.  
  
His mind whirled at the thought of those two as a couple, once he had been jealous of Harry, when in fourth year Rita Skeeter had written about the love triangle between Harry, Krum and Hermione. Though Harry firmly denied it, Ron had had his doubts and his insecurities did not help in the matter. Now years later, he found out they really were an item, it only made his insecurities worse for he began doubting whether Hermione ever loved him in the first place. Was she just with him because of pity and waiting for Harry to ask her out, or did she really love him. Ron wasn't quite sure anymore.  
  
"Hey Ron are you ok?" Krista asked worried.  
  
"Yeah fine, just surprised", Ron replied managing a weak smile.  
  
"I hope you won't mind if I leave early, I have a lot of work to do and I had rather get it over and done with".  
  
"That's ok, I got some work and house chores I have to do myself", Ron replied.  
  
"Ok I'm going to get dressed and then leave for work. You can leave whenever you want to, but could you be out of the house by two in the afternoon, my mother is coming over to arrange some things and I'd rather if you weren't there", Krista explained. She smiled sweetly at Ron and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled as he thought of Krista, how perfect she looked in the morning, even with her un-brushed hair and only that slinky robe on, she looked so perfect and elegant, like she doesn't even try. Her hair was always right and she never looked like she had a bad day or little sleep or like she was going to shout at someone. That was Krista and he liked that about her. She disappeared and reappeared a few minutes later, dressed in elegant black robes with a purple sash and wand in hand. She kissed Ron goodbye, said farewell and Apparated to work. Ron sighed, he had better get going. He went back into the bedroom, got changed and Apparated home.  
  
******************************************  
  
When he arrived home all thoughts of having some time alone to think, were out of the question as his little sister, who had been sitting on his couch waiting for him, came rushing up to him, a thousand questions on her mind.  
  
"There you are Ron!" she cried as she walked towards him. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was all over the place. She had obviously been crying.  
  
"I was at Krista's. What is it Ginny?"  
  
Ginny ran up to him and he hugged her tightly. Ron knew how Ginny felt about Harry, Hermione had told him many years ago and he understood how hurt she felt. She was his little sister after all and the one he was most protective of. Ron felt anger towards his best friend as he thought of the article, the image of Harry holding Hermione's hand made him even angrier. He let go of Ginny as he tried to push his anger down, this was not fair of Harry, to hurt Ginny like that. If Harry would have walked into the flat, Ron would have very likely hit Harry, hard!  
  
"Come on Ginny, sit down", Ron said soothingly, guiding her to his sofa. She sat down beside him, her hands hiding her face. Ron walked into the bathroom, took some tissue and walked back to Ginny, handing it to her.  
  
"Here take this", he said handing her the tissue. Ginny wiped away her tears and blew her nose, before taking a deep breath to steady her erratic breathing.  
  
She looked up at Ron, her tear soaked eyes now red and blotchy and smiled, "Thanks Ron!"  
  
"I'm guessing you read the article in the Prophet", Ron said jokingly, though she did not laugh and neither did he.  
  
"Yeah, it was lying there on the kitchen table. Hannah must have read the paper already and left it on that page for me to see. She can be so nasty sometimes", Ginny sniffed, blowing her nose once more.  
  
"I'm sure this Hannah just wanted you to see the article so you wouldn't go around all day and find out unexpectedly", Ron said soothingly.  
  
"No!" Ginny replied adamantly. "Hannah wanted me to read it so she could laugh at me later on. She's always teasing me about the fact that I have a crush on Harry. I know I wouldn't have accepted it a few years ago, but its true, I fancy him, though I think its more", Ginny said the last bit quietly so Ron wouldn't hear. "But the point is, Harry and Hermione are an item. Or maybe that isn't even true. Oh I don't know, I just want to know the truth, this not knowing is killing me slowly and I don't know what to do. If he really is with her, how am I meant to go on?" Ginny began sobbing again and Ron looked sympathetically at her. He knew what she was going through, maybe not exactly, but he knew what it was like to have a broken heart and Ginny had one right now.  
  
"I know", Ron sighed, "It's the worst when you don't know, all those thoughts, those pictures of Hermione, her and Harry together. They torment you".  
  
Ginny stopped crying and looked up at her brother. He had never admitted his feelings, his true feelings about Hermione. He just didn't do that, yet here he was telling her what it was like when they split up. Or Ron walked out on her.  
  
Its like whoever else Hermione went out with, they wouldn't matter that much, they were just people that she liked for a few weeks, but with Harry, you start to doubt yourself then. I mean this is Harry, the champion in fourth year, the boy who defeated the Dark Lord, the boy who faced him four times and survived. The boy who is now more legendary than ever. He's a superstar and he's going out with Hermione. That's what hurts, because for once Hermione has gotten herself someone really good, and its not you. The way he held her hand", Ron trailed off as he looked around his living room. Ginny was still staring at him open-mouthed, but when she realised this she quickly closed her mouth and looked away.  
  
"I will never be good enough for him, I mean Hermione was the top witch in your year, she got fourteen OWLs, I mean not even Percy managed that! She's so smart, witty, bright and she's an unspeakable now, or that's what I hear from Harry. She's perfect for him. I don't know what to do", Ginny sighed. She looked around the living room. It was quite bare, cream walls and blinds, a plain carpet the sofa and two couches, a bookshelf filled with dusty books, in the corner there was Ron's desk with papers. His Quidditch gear was strewn across the room, broom standing in one corner and his protective gear in another. Photos hung on the wall, one of the Chudley Canons, his team, another of his whole family and one taken shortly after graduation, one with Ron and his arms around Hermione and Harry. Hermione was smiling at Ginny, but Ron was looking the other way and not at Hermione.  
  
"We should be happy for the both of them, I mean if they were meant to be then we can't fight against that or sit here and mope about it", Ron said decisively.  
  
"How should WE be happy for them. Ron you have never gotten over Hermione, and I, I love Harry. I know you will never get over Hermione, no matter how long you are with Krista. She will always be in your heart", Ginny replied rather stubbornly.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that me and Hermione are over, we are history", Ron said getting flared up.  
  
"And how many times do I have to tell you Ron, that you will never get over Hermione. Just accept it!"  
  
"I have! I knew I could never be with her the day she started going out with Victor bloody Krum! Seeing those two at our favourite restaurant made me realise that", Ron said bitterly. "She told me all those times that she didn't fancy Krum and what did she do as soon as we split up? She went out with him!"  
  
"Hermione was hurt that you left her like that, which by the way was appalling!" Ginny replied.  
  
"I know it was and I hated myself for so long because of it. That's why I first started going out with Helena, to take that guilt away. I never meant to hurt her like that, I still don't mean to and if I could take it away I would in a second. But I can't and I have to live with it. I have to live with hurting the only one I really loved. The only one who really still touches my heart", Ron muttered.  
  
Ginny looked at him flabbergasted, "You still love her don't you?"  
  
"I suppose deep down inside I still do. I mean of course I love Krista, she's my girlfriend and I wouldn't change that, but yeah I guess I still love Hermione a bit. She was my first, my first love, my first girlfriend, my first everything", Ron sighed.  
  
"Oh my god Ron!" Ginny gasped as she looked at him. Then suddenly she smiled as she burst into tears.  
  
"What is it Ginny? What did I say?" Ron asked looking shocked with himself.  
  
"Its ok Ron, everything will be ok", Ginny replied still smiling as she wiped away her tears. "I have to go now", and with that she got up, pulled out her wand and Disapparated. 


	8. Let My Heart Rest In Peace

CHAPTER 7 Let My Heart Rest In Peace  
  
Hermione made her way to the Atrium and there was Ginny standing beside the fountain, gazing at the gold gilded figure of Harry crouching beside the old fountain, a statue guarding him. Her hair was loose and looked quite ruffled, she was wearing a plain cardigan and black trousers and she had a handbag in her right hand, one which she was swinging about absentmindedly as she gazed up at the statue.  
  
Hermione walked towards her and called out, "Ginny?"  
  
Ginny turned around to face her old friend and smiled while saying, "Hi Hermione".  
  
"What is it Ginny. Is there something wrong?" Hermione asked worried.  
  
"Oh no", Ginny replied quickly, "I just came to you to ask a few questions if you don't mind. But I really would like some answers".  
  
"Sure no problem, come on we'll go up over here to the couches", Hermione said indicating a few comfy couches on which to lounge on. She walked ahead and sat down on one of the couches.  
  
"So Ginny, how are you? Are you still at university?" Hermione asked as Ginny sat down beside her.  
  
"Yeah, its my fourth year, only two more to go", Ginny replied smiling.  
  
"So how is training to become a Healer coming along. It must be hard, I hear being a Healer is one of the most gruelling occupations there is", Hermione enquired.  
  
"Oh it is, but I love it, ever since the second war that's all I've wanted to do, is help people", Ginny replied.  
  
"That's great". "So Ginny, what do you have to say?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well first of all I need to know one thing", Ginny said taking out a newspaper clipping from her pocket. She unfolded the article and lay it out on a table for Hermione to see. Hermione's eyes widened as she read the article, taking it in her hand and rereading it.  
  
"They actually wrote an article on this?" Hermione said giggling, but when she looked up and saw Ginny's upset face, she quickly stopped. "Oh Ginny! No I'm not going out with Harry and we certainly are not an item!"  
  
Ginny sighed as she started smiling. "Just me being silly", she laughed as she sighed a deep sigh.  
  
"Its ok, I know how you feel about Harry, and just so you know, I would never go out with him you just don't do that", Hermione joked. "I mean when it comes to family and best friends, you have to tread really carefully with whom you date".  
  
"Speaking of friends and family", Ginny said, "There is something you might want to know".  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Its about Ron", Ginny started.  
  
"What about him?" Hermione asked sitting up straight. "Because if its about that latest girlfriend of his Kirsten."  
  
"Krista", Ginny interrupted.  
  
"Yeah well Krista, Harry told me all about it", Hermione finished rather stiffly.  
  
"Look I know about how you and Ron broke up and he was totally out of line", Ginny added.  
  
"Well seems everyone knows ", Hermione replied icily.  
  
"But he still loves you!"  
  
"What?" Hermione sat up straight again and looked Ginny firmly in the eyes.  
  
"Ron told me he still loves you deep in his heart".  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. Ginny don't shit around with my feelings because you can't do that", Hermione said not quite believing or trusting her ears.  
  
"I'm not. We were talking about the article today and he told me. Yeah he loves Krista, but deep down inside you're the only once he really loves. The only one who really still touches his heart", Ginny explained.  
  
"No you've got to be kidding me Ginny", Hermione added not believing Ginny. "I mean you said yourself he loves this Krista. No you made a mistake there Ginny. I'm sorry but I have to go back to work", Hermione said getting up, but Ginny caught hold of her arm.  
  
"Please just listen to me Hermione, I'm not wrong here, take my word for it. He still loves you. And you can be together again".  
  
"No it doesn't work out that way Ginny. This is the real life and Ron has a girlfriend", Hermione replied.  
  
"Just listen to me Hermione. Ron will split up with Krista soon enough, you were meant to be together. Just go and talk to him".  
  
"No".  
  
"You belong together just go",  
  
"NO!" Hermione shouted, but she shook her head and added calmly, "I can't, it just doesn't work that way. Ron and I are history and that's the way it should be. Let my heart rest in peace. I'm sorry Ginny but I have to go back to work now. We should go out for lunch sometime", Hermione said.  
  
"But you never told me you were over him Hermione. You never denied you had feelings for him. I know you still love him".  
  
Suddenly there was an almighty crash and a scream as five Dark Wizards jumped out of separate fireplaces, their wands in hand as they started shooting curses around the Atrium. Hermione and Ginny ducked behind two couches as more and more Dark Wizards, all masked, jumped out of the fire and stunned nearby wizards and witches. Some more witches screamed once more and ran out of the way. More and more Aurors came rushing into the Atrium by the lifts, shouting things across the hall.  
  
"Ginny go home, this is too dangerous", Hermione cried turning around to face her. "No I want to help!" Ginny replied stubbornly.  
  
"Ginny please go home, this is too dangerous, there are qualified Aurors who will deal with them. Please Ginny just go home I don't want to see you get hurt", Hermione cried once more.  
  
Ginny nodded and with a loud crack she was gone. Hermione sighed and held onto her wand tightly as she ran out to face them Dark Wizards and their attack on the Ministry of Magic. She stunned a few Dark Wizards in no time, none of them having seen her, but one Dark Wizard called on a few others and they advanced on her, sending stunning spells at her, but she blocked them easily. They forced her into a corner as more and more started firing spells at her. They stopped sending spells at her, but only after Hermione realised she was cornered.  
  
One stepped towards her and cried, "Where's the book?"  
  
"What book?" Hermione asked innocently. Her mind was running, why were they attacking the Ministry to get the book back. It seemed completely irrational and stupid.  
  
"The book!" she cried out, but he could not say anymore as he fell forward on his face. Harry was standing behind him, wand out at the ready as he stunned more Dark Wizards. When the last one fell, Hermione sighed and stepped over their unconscious bodies towards Harry.  
  
"I was wondering what took you so long", she smiled.  
  
"Hey!" Harry cried mock hurt. "I had to help out a poor other damsel in distress. Seems to be my specialty".  
  
"Come on Harry help me bring these down to the Department of Mysteries. We'll put them in a cell for a while before you can start interrogating them. As they looked around, they saw only one other stunned Dark Wizard, the rest must have Apparated away.  
  
"Looks like we don't have that many to interrogate", Harry said looking at their four and the other stunned man.  
  
"Less for you to do", Hermione replied laughing. "Well I had better go back to my office, there are some things I have to work out".  
  
**************************************  
  
Harry knocked on her door, before opening it and walking inside. Hermione was bent over a few long parchments and books, her specs resting at the end of her nose.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione looked up and took off her specs, smiling at him. "Oh Harry good that you're here there are some developments I want to discuss with you".  
  
"Shoot", Harry replied sitting down on one of her comfy chairs.  
  
"I found it most curious and rather erratic that the Dark Wizards broke into the Ministry, such a risky thing to do by the way, to get the book back .Understandable the book is very precious and contains a lot of power, but why go to such dramatic lengths to get it. Why not send an insider into the Ministry to steal it quietly", Hermione mused.  
  
"Maybe they had no other choice, they needed now and couldn't come up with anything better. You know some of these dark arts groups are actually quite stupid", Harry replied. "They would have to be quite smart to get the book in the first place. No this attack doesn't seem so clever, yet the group itself are quite smart. We learnt that in the way they handled your raid. You did say they put up quite a fight".  
  
"Nearly killed Barrett with that curse. Yeah they were very skilled in their fighting and manoeuvring. They always kept us away from the book", Harry said.  
  
"So it shows you they were skilled in the art of combat and duelling, yet with that attack in the Ministry, you could almost call it desperate. The way he shouted at me where the book was. As if he knew I had it", Hermione replied trailing off.  
  
"What are you saying Hermione?" Harry asked as her eyes grew wide and her mouth formed a silent Oh.  
  
"It was a desperate attack to get the book back .Of course any smart wizard or witch knows that if you speak we can use certain charms to track them down and find out who they are. Its highly dangerous and sure they teach that to the Aurors too. They had to get the book back no matter what. These blundering fools might not be the same ones you took the book from".  
  
"Are you saying a second Dark Arts groups was involved?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes of course, I mean these dark arts groups are like the mafia or any mob, always fighting amongst each other and with other groups. No different from our average muggle mafia", Hermione replied. "Harry who told you about there being Dark Wizards in the warehouse?"  
  
"Our usual source found out", Harry replied.  
  
"Your usual source, is he a double agent?"  
  
"Yeah I suppose he is in a way, though we never give him any information, we only pay him for the info", Harry said.  
  
"Then there's a chance he was also paid by someone else to tell you about it. Someone from our second group, the group that attacked the Ministry", Hermione replied.  
  
"Well it complicates your theory, but if the second group were so desperate to get the book back, desperate to the point of not being very clever, how did they pull it off to have us find out about our first group. It contradicts our theory".  
  
"Not if they had help. Look we all know about the rumours circulating that there is a new lord vying for control of all the groups, to unite them once more as Voldemort had done and plan an attack on us. It is most likely he needs the book so he helped our second group out so we would find the book .They needed it in the Ministry, but why? Anyway, what if something went wrong and the second group were told to just get the book and as an act of desperation they attacked the Ministry in broad daylight in front of everyone and only got themselves in trouble", Hermione mused.  
  
"Well that's a lot. Ok so how do we go about proving this theory and what do we do next", Harry asked.  
  
Hermione grinned at him and Harry shook his head, "Oh no Hermione, whatever it is you're thinking about, the answers no!"  
  
"Come on Harry, we go undercover and find out", Hermione said sweetly.  
  
"Its too dangerous!" Harry replied adamantly.  
  
"Well you'll have to tag along and keep an eye on me", Hermione replied sweetly.  
  
"No Hermione!"  
  
"Come on, consider it your debt paid for me getting you out of that sticky mess last New Year", Hermione said smiling at him.  
  
"Fine, but only if I take a small team with me and if it gets too dangerous, we're out understood", Harry asked.  
  
"Understood, I only want to find out a bit and it won't take long, they won't even realise we're there!"  
  
"I suppose, I know you're going to get me killed though. This plan reeks of danger and I don't like it", Harry muttered.  
  
"Well if it smells too bad, I can block your nose with a simple charm", Hermione joked and went back to reading her parchment.  
  
"You are crazy!" Harry said before turning around and leaving the Den. 


	9. Hello Hermione

CHAPTER 8 Hello Hermione  
  
Ron sighed as he stretched on the couch, rubbing his eyes as he stretched his arms. He wearily got up off the couch and made his way to the kitchen for a cup of tea. As the water boiled Ron thought over what he had said to Ginny only moments beforehand.  
  
"Oh shit!" Ron swore as he realised his actions. "Shit, shit, shit!" he shouted as he banged his fists on the counter, until the cup started clattering on the saucer. He walked back to the living room, opened a chest of drawers until he found a shoe box under some old magazines and parchments. He brought it over to the sofa and sat down. It was his box of old memories of Hermione, the box he always kept hidden and the box that contained his darkest secret, the love he holds for Hermione even after three years. He had always said to himself he kept the box to give it back to Hermione one day, yet he never admitted to himself the real reason he kept the box, the real reason he only just realised. He was with his girlfriend Krista whom he loved, yet when confronted with the possibility of Hermione dating someone else, he realised exactly how much he still loved her. And the thought of Hermione in Harry's arms.  
  
"Damn!" Ron shouted slamming his fist down on the arm rest of the couch. The thought of Harry, his best friend, with Hermione infuriated him. He clenched his fists as he pushed the thought out of his mind and opened the shoe box. Inside were old parchments which contained letters and their declaration of love, old moving photographs of Ron and Hermione on a day out, Hermione and both dressed up for a ball they had to go to. Along with that there were theatre tickets, party invitations and many other events they had attended in their two years of dating. A light blue cardigan of Hermione's was also in the box, tightly wrapped around a crystal sculpture she bought him that looked like her, when she was gone he could keep it to remind him off her. He unfolded the cardigan and gazed at the sculpture as it walked across his palm smiling at him. He smiled back and placed it in the box. As he lifted up her old cardigan it felt soft against his fingers, Hermione's smell of sweet aroma and fading essence of perfume was still on the cardigan. It smelt so much like her, it was almost like she was standing beside him.  
  
"Hermione are you sure you want more mince meat in here?" Ron called from the kitchen. He was bent over the stove, stirring a saucepan of Bolognese with one hand as another directing the pasta to the sink with his wand. Ha had a red apron on him, that Hermione had bought him last Christmas, as his cooking was becoming as great as his mother's.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron shouted out, but she did not reply. Ron dropped the wooden spoon in the saucepan and went in search of Hermione. He looked in their bedroom, but she was not there, neither was she in the bathroom or the small office they both shared. When he peeked in the living room he saw the lights were off and candles were placed all over the room. Hermione was lying seductively on the couch in her skimpy silk nightie, her eyes twinkling with delight.  
  
Ron gazed at Hermione, transfixed for a moment, before raising one eyebrow and saying cheekily, "Why Hermione, what are you doing lying over there?"  
  
"Why don't you come over here and find out?" she purred as she sat up straight and Ron obligingly obeyed. As he reached the couch, Hermione's hands went around his waist and pulled him closer, untying his apron at the same time. When the apron dropped to the floor Hermione got up, her arms still entwined around his waist and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. Ron licked his lips and smiled at her as Hermione became intensely interested in his blue t-shirt, running her hands up and down his chest.  
  
"Now do we really need to keep on this silly t-shirt?" Hermione purred as she placed her hands under the cotton t-shirt and ran her hands up his chest.  
  
"My, my Hermione. Whatever can you mean?" Ron grinned as he kissed Hermione passionately. This time neither of them stopped as the kiss intensified by the minute. Ron turned around and pulled Hermione closer to him as he sat down on the couch, Hermione straddling his lap. Hermione's hands were furiously working their way up and down Ron's back as Ron's hands were entwined in her hair and the other holding her close, his fingers lightly tapping the small on her back. Hermione, in one go pulled his t-shirt over his head and gazed at his chest, her fingers tracing delicate patterns on his skin. She made a trail of kisses all over his chest, until she reached the navel and looked up at a blissful Ron, grinning from ear to ear. Ron was not the fittest or most well built man, but since he had only really started proper training a month ago, he had only a few muscles. Hermione ran her hands up and down his chest as she kissed him passionately once more, her hands becoming intertwined in his hair.  
  
Ron couldn't stand what Hermione was doing to him, her purring voice and sexy lingerie were driving him wild and causing a certain part of his body to be extremely uncomfortable. He didn't know how much longer he could resist, but when Hermione started groaning on top of him, he knew he was lost. His hard member throbbed against her as he lay down on the couch and pulled Hermione on top of him. The Bolognese was soon forgotten in a wave of frenzied passionate kissing, along with the trousers now lying on the ground.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Come on Weasley concentrate", a woman shouted. From the ground.  
  
"Yes Sir!" Ron replied turning his broom around to face the pitch again. Connolly came racing towards him passing the Quaffle on to Jameson and back to Connolly. Gerard darted out of nowhere to suddenly be by Ron's side and when Connolly threw the Quaffle once more to Gerard, Ron was too slow to stop him scoring. Gerard whopped and grinned at Connolly as a whistle could be heard far below them. Ron and the others dived down for the ground and stopped beside their coach Johnson.  
  
"What the hell was that Weasley?" she roared at him, her face turning its usual red when she was angry, spit flying from her mouth and her eyes bulging. She was quite terrifying when she was angry, like a raging bull.  
  
"Sorry Sir", Ron replied speaking low.  
  
"Now what the hell is up with you today. That was the fifth goal you let in!" she raged.  
  
"I'm sorry coach, I wasn't thinking straight", Ron mumbled.  
  
"Well I want you to start thinking straight or else you're off the team", Johnson shouted. "Everyone, training's over!" and with that she marched back to her office.  
  
"And to believe she was once a woman", Connolly chuckled. "Ah Weasley don't take it too hard. She's on a roll. You know how she usually is with O' Brien".  
  
"Weasley's scared of the British bulldog!" another man laughed out loud.  
  
"And to think she's going out with my brother. You would have thought she'd go easy on me", Ron moaned. "I'm going to kill Fred!" Ron made his way to the changing rooms, his broom over his shoulder. Jameson came running up to Ron and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Ignore them Ron. She's just testy today. You know how Angelina is when she gets testy".  
  
"Yeah I know, its usually Fred who causes her to be in such a testy mood. I'm off to have a shower".  
  
"Don't take it too hard. You had a bad day and its ok to have one, shows you're human. Everyone has them", Jameson said.  
  
"Yeah", Ron replied turning a left, grabbing a towel and heading for the showers. After a cold and uncomfortable shower he quickly got dressed, packed his gear in his bag and decided to head to the Burrow. Fred and George were there today to talk to their mum and Ron needed some advice on his problem.  
  
"Maybe they can help me out of this mess I got myself in", Ron muttered to himself. He made his way out of the changing rooms into the bright clear day and Apparated to the Burrow.  
  
He dumped his bag in the hall as he made his way to the kitchen calling out, "Mum, Dad, anyone home?" He entered the tidy kitchen, the pots neatly hung up on the breakfast bar, a fire going in the fireplace and some fresh flowers had been placed in a vase on the old oak table. The kitchen smelt homely and nice, how it used to.  
  
"Mum?" Ron called out once again when he heard his mother's voice and his father, they were bickering again.  
  
"Oh Arthur don't be so silly!" Molly replied walking into the kitchen. "Oh Ron how good to see you again. Oh how have you been doing? Dear you must have something to eat", a much older and grey haired Mrs Weasley cried hugging her youngest son and placing a large kiss on his cheek. She then bustled over to the stove and heated some soup.  
  
"Hello Mum", Ron said wiping his face. "Hello Dad". Arthur Weasley came up to his youngest son and pulled him into a fatherly hug.  
  
"So what can we do for you son?" Arthur Weasley asked sitting down opposite him.  
  
"Are Fred and George still here? I need to talk to them", Ron replied.  
  
"They're talking to Bill and Charlie about something urgent. They'll be back in a minute or two". Ron nodded his head in response and watched his mother heat the soup.  
  
Suddenly a gong could be heard from the hall which could only be the doorbell.  
  
"Arthur could you get that, I have to go check on the vegetables", Mrs Weasley said going outside. Arthur got up off his seat to answer the door. Ron got up and went over to the stove to smell the soup and see what his mother was making for him, when he heard footsteps on the wooden floor he turned around to see who the visitor was. He was not prepared for the person he saw. Standing in the doorframe was his bushy haired, know-it-all ex girlfriend, the girl that had once been his best friend, was his first love and the reason he was here in the first place. It seemed running away from your problems didn't work anymore, they come to you.  
  
"Hello Ron", she said nervously fidgeting with her cardigan.  
  
Ron gulped down the knot that had formed in his throat and replied, "Hello Hermione". 


	10. Hello Ron

CHAPTER 9 Hello Ron  
  
Hermione chuckled to herself as Harry closed the door behind him.  
  
"Dumbass", she said to herself as she chuckled once more and continued her work on the parchments.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Hermione called out, "Come in". The door opened and a woman poked her head in her sleek blond hair falling into her face.  
  
"Are you Hermione Granger?" she asked cheerfully, her broad smile showing her confidence. Her green eyes sparkled with enthusiasm, and their colour most unusual as she could see hints of purple in her eye colour.  
  
"Yes, come in", Hermione replied smiling at the woman. When she had walked into the office and closed the door, Hermione added, "How can I help you?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Kaylee Gryfinstock. I'm the new girl and they put me on this case. I was talking to your boss Mr Hodgkins and he told me to come here so you can brief me on the case. I'm an Auror", Kaylee said.  
  
"Well ok Kaylee", Hermione said taking off her spectacles, "Sit down first of all".  
  
Kaylee sat down and Hermione continued, "Ok so you're going to be assigned with Harry Potter, he will be managing your team. I really don't know that much on the case, he would know more".  
  
"You mean the Harry Potter?" Kaylee asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah it is, but one small tip. Don't make a big fuss about him being famous, he doesn't like that", Hermione added grinning.  
  
"Ok", Kaylee said grinning back.  
  
"Nice eyes", Hermione added looking up to study them again.  
  
"Thanks, family trait you know. Its weird what traits some families have to distinguish from others", Kaylee replied.  
  
"Yes it is quite odd, the nefarious cult used to give each other black eyes and pale white skin, to distinguish them from others and they aren't even family", Hermione said giggling to herself.  
  
"Odd", Kaylee replied wrinkling her brow.  
  
"Sorry, I've been working far too long with these old books and black cults. Sorry", Hermione said sheepishly. "Ok back to the business", Hermione said putting on her specs again.  
  
"Now Harry and the Aurors have been tracking a dark arts group who have been causing a bit of havoc and when they went on a raid they recovered a book of great importance. A second group came into the equation when the book was stolen and we presume that the first group was the one who broke into the Atrium of the Ministry trying to get the book back. I presume Harry will send most of the Aurors after the first group to find out what they have been up to and find out about the lesser known second one. I suppose they will put you on research as you don't know much about the case yet", Hermione said.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Hermione called out, "Come in".  
  
Harry came into the room and stood in the doorway and said, "Oh didn't know you were busy Hermione". Both girls turned around to face him.  
  
"Oh sorry Harry, excuse my manners, this is Kaylee Gryfinstock, she's going to be on your team, just got transferred. Kaylee this is Harry Potter".  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Kaylee", Harry said walking towards her and shaking her hand.  
  
"Its nice to meet you too", Kaylee replied smiling at him. Harry smiled back.  
  
"What can I do for you Harry?" Hermione asked smirking.  
  
"Ah yes", Harry replied turning his attention back to Hermione, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch again today. And don't worry I've found a nice restaurant that shouldn't attract attention".  
  
"Ok shall we say one o clock at the atrium again?" Hermione replied.  
  
"Yes", Harry said, turning back to the door.  
  
"Oh and Harry, you can take Kaylee with you, could you fill her in on what she needs to do", Hermione added.  
  
"Sure", Harry replied grinning at Kaylee. Kaylee got up and walked to the door as Harry held the door open for her, as they left Hermione's den, talking animatedly. Hermione chuckled to herself as she shook her head and continued with her work.  
  
********************************************  
  
At one thirty Hermione found herself nibbling on some bread as her and Harry waited for their meal.  
  
"How long did you say it would take for a meal?" Hermione moaned as she finished off the bread and started on another. "I'm hungry".  
  
"And very impatient", Harry chuckled, "Whatever happened to the Hermione I used to know the patient one. I betcha it was Ron's influence".  
  
"What?" Hermione asked dropping her bread.  
  
"Sorry", Harry replied quickly, "I wasn't thinking".  
  
"I'm not like Ron!"  
  
"Look lets just drop it Hermione", Harry said wearily, sensing an argument coming up.  
  
"I'm not like Ron!"  
  
"Hey Hermione, can we just drop it. Now what happened when Ginny came to see you", Harry said.  
  
"Oh right, yeah she came to see me before that dark wizards group. Well she was talking to Ron and she thought I was going out with you, showed me an article out of the Prophet and it was photos of us outside the café after our lunch a few days ago".  
  
"What Ginny thought we were going out. Are you sure you told her we weren't going out", Harry asked.  
  
"Yes of course I did", Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Good I don't want her thinking something that isn't true", Harry replied sipping at his water.  
  
"Don't worry I set her straight. Why do you care so much anyway, I thought you were over her years ago", Hermione asked.  
  
"I am, I mean I just don't want her to live under false pretences!", Harry replied.  
  
"Harry I know you always had a soft spot for Ginny, but why don't you just ask her out. I know you've been wanting to for years", Hermione said.  
  
"Because I don't like Ginny anymore, anyway its not that easy", Harry replied wearily. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Going out with Ginny is like having a date with death. Always turns out bad", Harry replied satirically.  
  
"That's not true. Come on what's so hard about going out with Ginny?"  
  
"Have you ever had the whole Weasley brothers turn on you threatening you with pain and severe injuries if you hurt Ginny, you start to realise that maybe this just isn't going to work", Harry sighed.  
  
"So you do like Ginny? I knew it!" Hermione cried. People around her started to stare as the waitress brought the food along.  
  
"No I don't Hermione. I'm over her, she was a special girl but that's in the past. Ginny and I could never work out because her whole family would be against me and I couldn't stand that!" Harry sighed.  
  
"Harry I know exactly what you mean", Hermione sympathised.  
  
"Now tell me what did Ginny have to say?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh right", Hermione said tucking into her soup. "She had said she was talking to Ron about that article and she told me Ron still had a soft spot for me, that he did love Krista but I was the only one who really still touches his heart. She said Ron still loves me", Hermione sighed.  
  
"What?" Harry cried dropping his voul eu vent back on the plate.  
  
"That's what she said. To tell you the truth I still haven't gotten my head around it, I had no time", Hermione replied.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me I know Ron still had a soft spot for you, even still harboured some sort of love for you, but I never thought I'd see the day when he actually confessed his love about you", Harry said disbelievingly.  
  
"Well technically he never admitted it to you, but to Ginny, but yeah I agree with you. Well it seemed Ron has changed a lot since I last seen him".  
  
"I suppose we all have changed", Harry sighed and Hermione nodded.  
  
"I have to go Harry, have to talk to Bill and Charlie about this undercover operation", Hermione said dropping her spoon on the empty plate. "They said they could get me in touch with the double agent".  
  
"Don't tell me you still want to do this. Hermione its dangerous", Harry said.  
  
"I know, but this will help I know that", Hermione said getting up and giving Harry some money. I have to hurry, they expected me five minutes ago. See you later on Harry!" she cried and walked out the door.  
  
******************************************  
  
Hermione Apparated to the outside of the Burrow and took a deep breath. Sure Ron was probably at his flat, but she was still apprehensive at going to Ron's home, yet she needed to do this. Sure the chances of Ron being there are quite slim. He used to never like going home when he was going out with her.  
  
"Ok Hermione, come on", she said to herself and took another deep breath. She rang the bell and heard the gong vibrating in the house. Footsteps could be heard inside and Arthur Weasley opened the door.  
  
He looked surprised at her, but got out of the way so Hermione could step into the hall. "Hello Hermione, I didn't expect you. How are you dear, I haven't seen you in years".  
  
"Hello Mr Weasley good to see you too", Hermione replied nervously. "I hate to trouble you but is Charlie and Bill there. I need to talk to them about work".  
  
"Sure come in Hermione. They're talking to Fred and George but just go in the kitchen and make yourself comfortable. They will be finished in a second".  
  
"Thank you", Hermione replied nervously and smiled. Arthur smiled back and started making his way up the stairs. Hermione took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. She paled when she saw who was in the kitchen, sniffing at a pot, his flaming red hair sticking up in all places. All hopes of creeping away were quickly banished when he turned around and paled when he saw Hermione.  
  
"Hello Ron", she said nervously fidgeting with her cardigan.  
  
Ron paled even more and slowly replied, "Hello Hermione". 


	11. The Only Thing Is To Choose

CHAPTER 10 Only Thing Is To Choose  
  
There was a deep awkward silence as both Ron and Hermione looked at their shoes or the kitchen floor, anything so they wouldn't have to look at each other and acknowledge the awkward silence that had now fallen over them. Hermione compulsively tried to straighten her bushy, unkempt hair, as she ran her hand over it, going faster every time. Ron had become intensely interested in his shoes, studying each detail and analysing the laces. Hermione took a deep breath as she raised her head and looked at Ron. His freckles were still there, though not as prominent as they used to be, his flaming red hair sticking up in all places and was cut quite short and he was as tall as ever, though not as lanky as he once was. Over the years he really hadn't changed that much.  
  
Sensing Hermione looking at him, Ron raised his head and looked into her chocolate eyes that he remembered so well, her bushy brown hair still stuck up in all the wrong places, much like his own he chuckled as he thought this, and she looked as Hermione-like as ever. Ron smiled at the thought of this.  
  
"So how are you Ron?" Hermione asked nervously, breaking the ice.  
  
"I'm fine and you?" Ron replied stiffly and looked at his feet again.  
  
"Oh the usual still chasing after Harry because he lost my old texts", Hermione replied giggling nervously. Ron looked up at this.  
  
"Oh right", Ron replied looking downcast again, "You know I'm really happy for you".  
  
"Err thanks Ron", Hermione said confused.  
  
"I'm sure you and Harry make a great couple".  
  
"What?" Hermione asked looking Ron straight in the eyes.  
  
"You seem to fit together very well", Ron said smiling thought his tone showed he was anything but happy.  
  
"I'm not going out with Harry!"  
  
"You've been friends for.What?" Ron cried looking up.  
  
"We're not going out. We never have and never will", Hermione replied seriously.  
  
"Oh", Ron said looking happier. "That's good, I mean no it isn't. No! Now I'm getting confused", Ron said laughing to himself rather nervously.  
  
"I know what you mean Ron and its fine. I understand when it comes to us.", Hermione trailed off.  
  
"Yeah", Ron replied. "Us was always complicated", and when he realised what he said he went bright red and looked down at his feet again. There was silence again.  
  
"Look Ron", Hermione said walking towards him. "Can't we just act civil towards each other. I mean its been three years!"  
  
"Yeah", Ron replied looking up at her again.  
  
"Can't we just shake hands?" Hermione asked holding out her hand. Ron slowly nodded his head and they shook hands, rather slowly and each one not letting go, as if they would let go the other would be gone. So they stood there looking into each other's eyes, their hands still clasped the other.  
  
Ron gulped as he looked at Hermione, only an arm width away, so many dreams and longings for her over the three years and now she was so close, close enough to feel her breath on his face. Close enough to kiss.  
  
"I'm with Krista", Ron blurted out and pulled his hand away.  
  
Hermione looked dejected and replied, "I know, Harry told me. I hope you're very happy".  
  
"I am", Ron replied rather too quickly and Hermione being as intuitive as she is, picked up on it straight away and placed her piercing look on Ron, trying to read some emotion in his eyes. She could only see confusion.  
  
Hermione took another deep breath, calmed her nerves and said, "Do you think we'll ever be over each other?". Ron looked up at her and saw only weariness in her eyes. He shrugged his shoulders as no words came to him.  
  
Just then the back door opened and Fred, George, Bill and Charlie walked in talking animatedly. They stopped talking when they saw Ron and Hermione standing there awkwardly.  
  
"Yes well", Hermione sighed then she turned to Fred and George and smiled, "Hello Fred, hello George. How are you?"  
  
"Even better seeing you here with Ron", Fred beamed and George nodded his head. Hermione smiled.  
  
"You ready Hermione. We had better hurry the agent is waiting", Bill said grabbing his cloak and Charlie took out his wand. Hermione nodded and turned to the twins.  
  
"Goodbye Fred, goodbye George", and they said goodbye. Lastly she turned to Ron and held out her hand for him to shake.  
  
"Bye Ron. Take care", though the last part she said quieter and smiled as they shook hands. Ron returned the smile.  
  
"Bye Hermione", Ron replied. Hermione followed Bill and Charlie out the door and she was gone.  
  
"Ok Ronnekins what can we help you with?" George asked as he sat down on a stool. "Err", Ron started turning red. "I need some advice".  
  
"Ah our Ronnekins, you have come to the right place. Still harbouring some old feelings for Hermione eh?" Fred asked grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"No I don't!" Ron replied automatically. "Its about Krista".  
  
"You're having problems with Krista because you're still madly in love with Hermione", George said grinning at his brother.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Krista is jealous because she thinks you're in love with Hermione", Fred added.  
  
"Which you are!" George said.  
  
"No and no!" Ron said getting angry. "Why don't I just go and find someone I can actually talk to".  
  
"Ok little bro keep your head on", Fred tutted.  
  
"Now tell us all, we will help", George added getting some pumpkin juice.  
  
"Some for me too George", Fred said, then turned to Ron once again, "Care to talk about your little with our Hermione?" Fred asked.  
  
"No", Ron replied stubbornly then sighed and added shaking his head, "I can't believe I blurted out, 'I'm with Krista'. Oh I'm such a Dumbass!"  
  
"Well apart from stating the obvious", Fred started.  
  
"That you're with Krista", George added.  
  
"And a Dumbass", Fred finished, "I think our Ronnekins still has a flame for old Hermione".  
  
"I don't!" Ron replied crossly.  
  
"Which is why you're having this problem now", Fred said.  
  
"Look Ron we're not that stupid, we've seen some relationship problems in our time. You're having problems with Krista because you've realised you still feel something for Hermione, probably because of that article and seeing her just now wouldn't have helped", George said.  
  
Ron looked dumbfounded from Fred to George", How do you do that?"  
  
"Oh Ron", Fred said shaking his head like Ron was a lost case.  
  
"As we said we know a few things about stuff like this", George added.  
  
"Look Ron you don't really have any problems with Krista. Sure we're not exactly heading the 'Krista is the greatest' campaign", Fred said.  
  
"Due to mum mostly", George added.  
  
"But she is a great girl, very devoted to you by the looks of it, she seems smart, good job, lots of money and very attractive. We've seen you with worse, so there's nothing wrong with her", Fred said.  
  
"And we're quite sure she loves you very much. What you're doing is letting old feelings and confusions get in the way with what you have. Sure you once really loved Hermione and were ready to spend the rest of your life with her, but you two are split up, and no matter how many years will pass you will always have some feelings for her. I mean who wouldn't under the situations", George said.  
  
"The point is you're with Krista and Hermione is past", Fred said sighing.  
  
"Why couldn't you have said this a few days ago when Krista was at the dinner. I mean it would really have helped", Ron said rather crossly.  
  
"Come on Ron you know how our family is, especially mum. We didn't know the girl so of course we would have teased you about Hermione. I mean come on we always do that!" Fred sighed  
  
"But when you got so angry because she left and ran after her we realised to what extent you loved this girl. And we hated to admit it, but you two should be happy for each other", George said.  
  
"I know all that, its just I realised I still love Hermione deep down, but I love Krista and now I'm just confused. I love my girlfriend yet I still love my ex girlfriend. How can that be?"  
  
"Well Ron looks like you can only do one thing", Fred said.  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Choose", Fred replied.  
  
"It all comes down to, do you want to keep on going out with Krista even though deep down inside you still have feelings for Hermione, or do you break up with Krista and try your luck with Hermione again", George finished.  
  
"What try with Hermione again? No way! I can't do that!" Ron cried.  
  
"Then stay with Krista and work a way around the Hermione problem", Fred said.  
  
"And how do I work around the Hermione problem?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well you have to figure that out", George sighed.  
  
"Now we have to go, we have much work that needs doing and our women want us back in the shop", Fred sighed getting up and stretching his legs.  
  
"You've been a whole load of help", Ron grumbled. "I'm about as confused as ever".  
  
"Well Ron we only told you what we thought", Fred said.  
  
"But you said you were experts", Ron said getting annoyed.  
  
"Haven't you learnt yet, when it comes to us we exaggerate things", George sighed.  
  
"Well thanks for the confusing help", Ron grumbled and Apparated home.  
  
When he reached his flat and unlocked the door, he heard music in the kitchen, dropped his gear beside the couch and walked into the kitchen. Krista was standing at the stove stirring some soup as the Witch Wireless Network was blasting some new act on the radio.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ron asked confused.  
  
"Oh hello sweetie", Krista said turning around and kissing him gently on the lips. "I didn't think you would be home so early. Was training cut short?"  
  
"Yeah I was playing too bad", Ron sighed as he sat down on a chair in the small kitchen. "So why exactly are you making dinner in my flat? Not that I mind or anything".  
  
"Oh well I had a day off and I thought you might have had a long day and I know how you always enjoy your big meals after a training session", Krista replied adding some pepper to the soup and tasting it again. "So I thought I'd come over and make you a nice meal".  
  
"That's sweet but you didn't have to", Ron said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"But I wanted to", Krista replied sweetly and smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks", Ron replied smiling back at her. "So do you need any help?"  
  
**************************************  
  
Later that night Ron and Krista were cuddled up on the couch, Krista's head leaning against Ron's chest as Ron absentmindedly played with their hair as they watched some muggle television.  
  
"I don't think I will ever get used to this television", Krista said as she watched the movie on the tv.  
  
"Someone a few years ago got me into it and I've gotten used to it really. I mean it's a bit crude but we have nothing like this in the wizarding world. Plus its addictive", Ron replied.  
  
"I suppose it is", Krista said and cuddled closer to Ron. "This is nice, just us two on a night in".  
  
"It is", Ron replied smiling to himself.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud crack and Harry Apparated into the living room.  
  
"Hey mate, breaking past the security on the house to Apparate in is illegal, plus not very nice", Ron cried mock offended.  
  
"Sorry Ron, but had to be done. Its an emergency and I need your help", Harry replied walking towards him. Ron sat up straight.  
  
"Why what's wrong?"  
  
"Its Hermione. She's in danger and she's at the Canon's grounds", Harry replied.  
  
"What?" Ron cried standing up and grabbing his wand and cloak. "I'm coming! Bye Krista, sorry about running off", Ron cried and both Harry and Ron Disapparated. 


	12. Damsel In Distress The Hermione Way

CHAPTER 11 Damsel In Distress The Hermione Way  
  
Bill and Charlie led her outside, gave her an address to Apparate to and the Disapparated with a loud crack. Hermione sighed as she read the note. On it, it said; 24 Griffin Alley Hertfordshire.  
  
"Hertfordshire", Hermione mused, "Why does it ring a bell? Well there's no time like the present", she sighed as she folded up the note and stuffed it in her pocket. She took out her wand, but paused.  
  
"Oh god Hermione, what's wrong with you?" She said to herself shaking her head. "You see Ron and all of a sudden you can't go on with your work anymore? Come on Hermione pull yourself together!" But a voice in her head disagreed. Why was it so hard to just go, yet every time she held her wand up high to Apparate away, she paused. Sure she hadn't seen Ron in three years and it was a shock, but just a few minutes ago she wished she was anywhere but at the Burrow in the kitchen talking awkwardly with Ron, yet now she couldn't leave the place. Her heart wouldn't let her.  
  
Hermione sighed and calmed her erratic breathing. Ron was just on the other side of that wall, not more than twenty yards, and so nearby, yet he never felt further away from her. For the first time in years she was feeling alone again, so alone she hadn't felt since he left her. Everything came rushing back just by seeing his face so close, but he wasn't. Physically he had been standing right in front of her, yet mentally he was further away than ever, Krista was the cause of that. Hermione hated the way their once great friendship had turned out, she was alone and pathetic and he was dating every girl he could get his hands on, and they hadn't properly spoken since that fight all those years ago. She could do without loving Ron, which she had for three years now and she had gotten over him and moved on, yet she could never truly go on without his friendship. Even if she had to sacrifice love for their friendship she would, but now she had neither and that hurt the most.  
  
Hermione sighed once again, closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. Her heart was racing, now that she was away from Ron, her heart had suddenly become active once more and beating with such ferocity.  
  
"Why am I acting like this?" Hermione asked herself, but she did not have the answer. For once the know-it-all Hermione Granger didn't have an answer. "And why am I still talking to myself?" she cried out and Disapparated with a loud crack.  
  
She Apparated in front of a large manor like house, with gloomy tall windows and ivy creeping along the walls. It was most foreboding and intimidating. Hermione shook her head to stop her fears building up, she couldn't even face Ron without paling and being lost to words, getting a wildly beating heart and nerves, yet she wasn't half as afraid of the house and who might own it, for it was certain that this house had either once belonged to a Pureblood and dark wizard family or it still was in the possession of one. It was stupid really, she thought to herself. She had always been more afraid of Ron's tempers, the fear that he might dump her or break her heart, yet when faced by a Death Eater in school or some other dark arts group, she could face it and handle it. It was probably because the dark arts groups were so predictable, you could always trust them to do something predictable and evil; yet you could never trust Ron to be predictable because he had a knack of surprising you.  
She walked up to the large oak door and banged on the large lead snake and crow knocker, hearing the deep sound vibrating through the door and through the hall behind the door. The door opened and Hermione saw a small house elf behind the door, its shy and curious large eyes looking up at her.  
  
Hermione let out a small oh, but smiled at the house elf and said, "I believe I'm expected. My name is Hermione Granger".  
  
"Yes Miss Granger, my master and two other guests are expecting you in the lounge", the house elf replied opening the door wider for Hermione to walk in. "Your coat Miss", the house elf asked holding out its hands.  
  
"Oh yes", Hermione replied taking off her long coat and handing it to the house elf. "And what is your name?" Hermione asked politely.  
  
The house elf looked up at her confused and replied, "Doris Miss".  
  
"Ah Doris and how are you today?"  
  
"Fine Miss, but Miss should not be asking such things, there are nasty people out there who want to spoil things for house elves and start nasty rebellion", the house elf replied.  
  
"Oh", Hermione said abashed and followed Doris the house elf through the large hall decorated with moving portraits, large tapestries and antique tables. Doris showed Hermione into a large well lit lounge decorated with wood panels on the walls, portraits and a very worn out carpet on the dark mahogany floor. A small man with greying hair that had once been black, stood up and walked over to her shaking her hand. He was wearing expensive robes and it was obviously his house, for the manner in which he acted showed that of a self confident and arrogant man, who thought of himself as lord.  
  
"Ah Miss Granger, glad you could make it", he said shaking her hand. "I am Aldabert Rosier, lord of the Rosier estate and I'm pleased to meet an Unspeakable". He was smiling at her and Hermione smiled back politely, though deep inside her senses were quivering. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Rosier", Hermione replied.  
  
"Come sit down and have a glass of tokay", Rosier said indicating to an antique chair. "No thank you but I will sit down", Hermione replied politely and sat down on the chair. Bill and Charlie were sitting opposite her as Rosier walked to a cabinet and took out a decanter of rich burgundy wine and three glasses that were presumably made of crystal.  
  
Bill leaned closer to her and asked, "Where did you go to Hermione? You arrived so late".  
  
"Sorry, Apparated to the wrong place", Hermione replied laughing to herself.  
  
"God Hermione that's so unlike you, to get something wrong", Charlie said looking at her surprised.  
  
"Yes well I suppose we all get it wrong sometimes, I have a lot on my mind today", Hermione replied meekly.  
  
"Now I wonder how much of that has to do with our little brother", Bill grinned and Hermione blushed and said nothing.  
  
"Ah here you go gentlemen your tokay", Rosier said handing Bill and Charlie some of the wine.  
  
"Now Miss Granger I believe you wanted some information on a specialised dark arts group. Which one would that be?"  
  
"Yes they go by the name of Dark Wizards group, but we believe there is a second group involved in our case. We believe they were the ones that attacked the Ministry", Hermione replied taking out a notepad and a quill.  
  
"Ah yes I read about that, very unusual I must say. They must have been very stupid to break into the Ministry to want a book", Rosier replied laughing a little. "Tell me is the book still at the Ministry?"  
  
"Oh", Hermione said looking surprised to Bill and Charlie.  
  
"Oh we told him a precious book was stolen, don't worry he won't leak it to the press", Charlie said.  
  
"Ok", Hermione replied feeling a bit relieved, "No it was stolen a few days before the break-in".  
  
"Dear, dear, so you have two groups, both want the book, one has stolen it and the other stupidly broke into the Ministry to get it. Now which group has the book and which one doesn't? What a pickle", Rosier mused.  
  
"Yes we have also came to this conclusion, that is why I need your information to infiltrate the only group we know anything of, the Dark Wizards group", Hermione replied.  
  
"So you want to become an undercover agent and you need my help for this", Rosier said smiling to himself.  
  
"Yes and since you act as a double agent, helping out the Ministry and with your connections you are the ideal person", Hermione replied.  
  
"Well it does seem so, though I am not a double agent, I serve only the Ministry and the other is just a pretence", Rosier joked and Hermione laughed politely.  
  
"Yes well now I need your help. Can you help me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure I can, let me see I can't help you much with the Dark Wizards group for they are not in my list, but this other group I can help you with, the group that has the book. Luckily I have heard recently of a group boasting to have a very powerful book, this group claim to have stolen it from right inside the Ministry without anyone noticing. Their leader, though I do not know who he is, is the reputed new lord who is vying for the power of all the groups that deal in the dark arts and wants to become the next Lord He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named", Rosier said with satisfaction.  
  
"You don't say", Hermione said intrigued, "Well that certainly explains a few things and I understand now why they want that book. You don't suppose you know the name of the group?"  
  
"Of course I do", Rosier replied joyfully. "They are an old group that have been restarted, the Blood Kindred. Very powerful a few hundred years ago, I believe they fell to their diminish when their leader of the time, Grindelwald was defeated by Dumbledore".  
  
"Yes I remember now, we learnt that in History in seventh year at Hogwarts", Hermione mused.  
  
"Very exciting too. Well the Blood Kindred I know usually meet at the Chudley Canon's grounds, I don't exactly know why but I do know they are meeting there tonight", Rosier said triumphantly.  
  
"Yes that's great", Hermione cried out. "Thank you very much Mr Rosier, you have greatly helped my research". She jumped up off her chair and beamed at them as Bill and Charlie got up as well.  
  
"Thank you very much Mr Rosier you have helped us greatly", Bill said shaking his hand. Charlie did the same and lastly Hermione shook his hand.  
  
"Thank you very much Mr Rosier".  
  
"No problem Miss Granger, just if you do go there be careful as you never know who's watching you", he added with a wink, though the wink did not exactly seem friendly.  
  
"Yes thank you anyway", Hermione said letting go of his hand. "Goodbye".  
  
"Doris please show these guests to the door", Rosier said and Doris, who had been standing in the corner quietly showed them out.  
  
As the opened the door, Hermione smiled at her and said "Goodbye".  
  
"Goodbye Miss, goodbye Sirs", Doris replied though rather more coldly and did not look Hermione in the eyes.  
  
When the door was shut behind them, Charlie turned to Hermione and asked, "God Hermione you didn't try and convert her to your pet project SPEW too now did you, because house elves from such prestigious families find that an insult".  
  
"I was just asking if she was fine", Hermione replied defensively.  
  
"When it comes to house elves you have to be very careful", Bill said.  
  
"Now Hermione, as people who are older and a little wiser than you, we should tell you not to go to that meeting tonight, its very dangerous and you could get yourself killed. Tell Harry and his Aurors instead", Charlie said.  
  
"Now don't worry, I won't go and get myself killed", Hermione replied.  
  
"Well this is where we say goodbye", Bill said smiling at her and Charlie nodded his head.  
  
"Goodbye Hermione, and take care", Charlie added.  
  
"Don't worry I will", Hermione replied, "Bye Bill, bye Charlie". They both smiled and Disapparated with a loud crack.  
  
"Right", Hermione said to herself as she Disapparated home and opened the door to her flat. "Lots to do if this is going to work", Hermione muttered to herself starting to work.  
  
***************************************  
  
At eleven o clock that night, Hermione pulled on her old black robes over her dark clothes, tied her hair in a tight bun and got her wand. Making sure she had everything, she locked her flat door and Apparated to the Canons' grounds. How exactly they could hide the Canons' grounds in the suburbs of London, yet there it was hidden from all the muggles, Hermione still didn't know, but as she approached the locked gates she noticed a small flicker of a flame deep within the grounds, past the outer large buildings. All was dark outside and Hermione could hear nothing, apart from the wind whistling and some muggle traffic passing by on a nearby road.  
  
"Alright", Hermione said to herself as she walked up to the locked gates and took out her wand. "Alohomora", she cried as the spell left her wand but she did not hear the familiar click of the gates unlocking. She tried the spell but they were still locked.  
  
"Of course its not that easy", Hermione said to herself crossly. "Alohomora Interbia!" A white light struck the gates, but they did not open.  
  
"Impedimenta!" Hermione cried as the white charm burst out of her wand, hit the gates and rebounded. Hermione ducted just in time, managing to only singe the top of her hairs.  
  
"Alright so its not that easy", Hermione muttered annoyed. "Revealio!" she cried as the yellow charm struck the gates and illuminated them from the highest tip of the gates right down to the ground in a semi-solid wall of yellow light. There were no cracks, no gaps or holes in the wall of light, nowhere to get through.  
  
"So its been Imperturbed", Hermione exclaimed. "Damn! That means it will allow no magic through and I can't Apparate inside. Well if magic won't let me through, maybe something more simpler will. Something like a good old fashioned hair pin", Hermione said with satisfaction as she took a pin out of her hair and tried the lock of the gates. After a few minutes of gentle wriggling, and with a little help of some transfiguration, Hermione managed to prise the gates open.  
  
"Now that wasn't that hard", Hermione said happily as she pinned a loose strand back up. She walked through quietly, making sure not to make any noise, and locked the gate behind her. It was quite odd for wizards to use a standard lock and charm it, but then maybe most wizards didn't know a thing about muggle inventions. If you thought about it that way, it was quite ingenious. She walked around the few outer buildings first, always staying in the shadow, but she found nothing and heard nothing. The flicker of a flame had disappeared and as she approached the main stadium, she looked out onto the stands with its many hundreds of seats. The half moon shone down quite brightly onto the grassy pitch, the two goalposts being illuminated by the silver moonlight. Ron took Hermione here once on one of their earlier dates, when it was full moon and fooling around they did in the stands still made Hermione blush to this day. She smiled and blushed as she remembered that memory, but pushed it out of her mind and got back to the matter at hand. She walked around the pitch and when she concluded there was no-one there, she walked on into the changing rooms. She blushed as she entered them, imagining all the men getting changed and left quickly again. Just when she thought she had searched everywhere, she spotted some stairs going underground, near the changing rooms and when she heard faint voices, she decided to investigate.  
  
"Lumos", Hermione whispered as her wand lit up and she made her way down the steps. Two, three hundred stairs later, Hermione finally reached the bottom. She made her way along the dark and narrow corridor, until she came to an opening about the size of the Great Hall back at Hogwarts. Gathered around a large bonfire, were about thirty men and women all robed in blood red robes and masks of some sort on. She were gathered in a circle around the fire, chanting something as their hands were raised and one man stepped out of the circle. He also had a mask on and was carrying the leather bound book, that had been stolen out of Hermione's office just days beforehand. Hermione hid behind a pillar at the entrance, and looked again. So Rosier was right when he said the Canons' grounds they met there, but why they were meeting at Quidditch grounds was something Hermione didn't understand. And that Hermione needed to find out, and fast. Whatever they were about to do, she needed to stop it, before something disastrous happened. She herself knew the power the book held, and obviously so did they. And they knew how to extract the power from the book.  
  
"Now we are all here, let us begin the ritual, but first we have a surprise guest. Miss Granger could you please step out of the shadows, and don't even think of running away, I have men coming down the steps as we speak", a cold harsh voice said of the man who was holding the book and looking right at her.  
  
Hermione held in a cry and looked away as his piercing sneering glare was unnerving her. She slowly stepped out of the shadows, her wand raised and pointed at the leader of the group, the man with the book.  
  
"Don't even think of trying anything, people know where I am and they will find me", Hermione cried out, her voice feeling much braver than she was. She walked towards the man as some of the other members came up behind her and grabbed her arms, making Hermione jump in fright.  
  
"I certainly don't remember you being so jumpy in school", the man sneered and walked back into the centre of the circle, his two henchmen dragging Hermione along, who followed, though reluctantly at first. She was outnumbered and she knew it.  
  
"Alright well I'm here, what now?" Hermione asked haughtily as she pushed her captors away from her.  
  
"Now Miss Granger, you should pay some more respect to us, after all I could kill you right now if I wished. Now hand over your wand like a good little girl", the man sneered and he roughly pulled the wand away from her, and handed it to one of his henchmen. "Now that we are all here, we can start the ritual", the man said.  
  
"I know you", Hermione cried out as her eyes widened. The sneering voice, the cold harsh tongue.  
  
"Let us begin", the man continued ignoring Hermione. "Astla de maria avon le dorum."  
  
"Why didn't I notice it before", Hermione cried again.  
  
"Will you be quiet or I will kill you!" the man threatened getting angry.  
  
"You're Draco Malfoy", Hermione cried.  
  
"Shut up!" he roared.  
  
"You are. O course it makes sense, I mean your father was a Death Eater. Seems only natural", Hermione said realising what she said.  
  
"SHUT UP!" he roared once again.  
  
"You are, I know its you Malfoy. You can stop hiding behind your mask", Hermione cried. "And you didn't want the Ministry to know. Well they will have field day when I tell them this!"  
  
"Well if you insist on being such a nuisance", Malfoy raged as he took off his mask and revealed a much older though the same Draco Malfoy with shoulder length white blond hair, still as sleek as ever. "Petrificus Totalus!" Malfoy cried and cords sprang around Hermione, binding her tightly. "Quietus!" he shouted and Hermione could speak no more.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger, I am indeed the Draco Malfoy you once knew and hated and now I will become the greatest Lord there is. Now you see this book, its such a simple thing. It was built to hold a lot of magical energy and all I do now is mutter a curse and I will unleash the magic!" Malfoy cried. "And this whole world will be under my control! If you ever escape from here you can go and tell the Ministry that. They have a new dark lord to count with. That is if you ever escape", Malfoy said menacingly and Hermione gulped. She was in real trouble now! 


	13. “They Have More Than Chemistry They Have...

CHAPTER 12 "They Have More Than Chemistry They Have History!"  
  
"Now explain to me exactly why Hermione is at the Canons' grounds and what the hell she is doing there?" Ron asked as they Apparated in front of the locked gates.  
  
"I don't know mate, all I know is that her Bill and Charlie went to see some double agent because Hermione needed info on our dark arts groups. From what Bill told me she probably went to the Canons' grounds because she was told that was where one of the groups were meeting tonight. You know how Hermione is. She never asks for help", Harry replied.  
  
"Yeah I do, it drove me mad in school. Well she can be very stubborn and it seems just like her to go off to this meeting without telling us. I mean you", Ron corrected himself as he took a key out of his cloak pocket and opened the lock.  
  
"So that's why I need your help. Hermione is somewhere in these grounds and since you work here I could only turn to you. Plus I know you won't leak it to the press", Harry said as they walked through and headed towards some of the outer buildings.  
  
"So how exactly do you know she's in trouble?" Ron asked as they entered a store house where all the equipment and old brooms were held. ""Luminis!" Ron cried and the warehouse lit up as torches all around the walls lit up.  
  
"Ah now that's a good idea", Harry laughed and started looking.  
  
"Hey Harry are we the only two that are going to go rescue Hermione, because I don't think its such a good idea to face a large group of dark arts wizards all on our own", Ron called out.  
  
"You didn't really think I'd go in on my own did you?" Harry asked as he appeared behind a large wooden crate. "My team is coming in a few minutes, I just went ahead".  
  
"Oh right", Ron replied feeling extremely stupid. Suddenly a large crowd of Aurors came into the warehouse type building and Harry walked towards them.  
  
"Ah took you a while", Harry commented.  
  
"Sorry Harry", a man replied. "Got a bit held up".  
  
"Right I want you to split up into three teams and search everywhere. Now remember these wizards all are trained in duelling, very clever and they have both Hermione and the book. Remember that. Go for stun instead of kill and I want as many captured as possible. Ok Roberts you're in charge of the first team, Mc Donald you take the second group and Kaylee you can take the third group. I want you to stay in contact all the time and sent up your usual red sparks when you found them", Harry commanded and the respective groups split up and started leaving the warehouse, expect for Kaylee.  
  
"Harry who are you going to be with?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Don't worry Kaylee I can take care of myself", Harry grinned and she smiled back.  
  
"Ok then Boss", she giggled and led her team out of the warehouse. Harry watched her go, smiling to himself.  
  
"Ok you can stop grinning like an idiot", Ron chuckled. "What is it with her. I haven't seen you look so dopey since Ginny", Ron said laughing to himself.  
  
"She's nice", Harry replied.  
  
"So you going to ask her out?" Ron asked.  
  
"I just might", Harry replied turning around to face Ron and grinned. "She's really nice!"  
  
"Come on idiot, lets go find Hermione". The two walked out of the warehouse and made their way to the pitch.  
  
"It must be fun playing Quidditch for a team and do what you always wanted to do", Harry mused as he looked up at the two goalposts many metres above him.  
  
"Yeah its fun, ever since fifth year I've just really wanted to play Quidditch. Mum went mental when I told her. You know what she's like. Had me all set for the Ministry to take over what Dad is doing but when I told her Fred and George done what they wanted to do and were really successful, she calmed down a bit", Ron replied.  
  
"I remember she was all cold with me for about two weeks because she thought it was me who put that idea in your head", Harry grinned.  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't take it up after school. You have so much talent and you love Quidditch", Ron said.  
  
"Yeah well after the final battle with Voldemort, I felt it was my duty to protect everyone from the next dark lord. You know with the prophecy and all", Harry replied.  
  
"I understand", Ron said sensing that a change in conversation was due, so he asked, "So how exactly did you know Hermione was in trouble?"  
  
"She used her armband to called for help. You know how Hermione had invented those coins if fifth year for the DA meetings, well she based the armbands on them and made these armbands for all Aurors so in case they were ever in trouble they just used the armbands to call for help", Harry replied. "We didn't know where she was but I soon learnt that from Bill".  
  
"Well that's Hermione for you", Ron grinned and they left the pitch, when they concluded that the dark arts wizards were not there. "How about we check the changing rooms", Ron asked.  
  
"Changing rooms. I've never heard of dark arts wizards going there", Harry said sceptically. "Well there's a stairway that leads to some old caves under the grounds. Seems like a good place to go", Ron said and made his way to the changing rooms. When they reached the changing rooms, Ron led the way down the stairway, down the three hundred steps, until they reached the dark corridor.  
  
"Lumos", Harry whispered and his wand lit up. They made their way down the dark corridor, until they reached the opening of the cave. "Ok stay here I'm going to call on the team". Harry walked back towards the corridor and touched his armband, whispered, "Help needed down the stairway by the changing rooms". Harry made his way back to Ron, and watched the group. Hermione was no-where to be seen, and all they could make out was that they were standing around a bonfire in a circle  
  
A few minutes later, Kaylee and her team came and soon after so did the other two teams.  
  
"Ok you know the deal", Harry whispered, "They have a hostage and I want her back alive. Ok? Lets go". Harry, Ron and the rest of the team ran into the cave, spread out and started shooting stunning spells all around the cave. Harry was wrestling with a rather large and burly dark arts wizard who kept on throwing back onto the ground, Kaylee was deftly stunning dark arts wizards as they ran towards her, her movements elegant and smooth. The rest of the team were working their way to the leader, but were soon overpowered, as Harry's team were only twenty and there were over thirty dark arts wizards. Ron, made a beeline for the bonfire and went in search of Hermione, dodging by stunning spells and running out of the way of wizards running at him. Ron reached the bonfire and saw Hermione on the ground, cords around her body and she seemed to be screaming but no noise came out of her mouth. A man was standing over her, his mask concealing his identity and was holding the book in one hand and his wand in the other. Ron pulled out his wand, and they sent curses. Ron jumped out of the way just in time and rolled away, as the man sent another curse at him. Ron dodged this one again and sprang up and sent a stunning spell at him. The man keeled over and Ron ran to Hermione. She was still screaming at him, but nothing came from her mouth.  
  
"Sonorus!" Ron said pointing his wand at Hermione and she screamed. She quickly shut her mouth.  
  
"Get the book Ron!"  
  
"What?" Ron asked confused.  
  
"The bloody book now!" Hermione shouted at him and Ron turned around and took the book the man was holding. He went back to Hermione and undid the cords that were bound around her body. When she was free, he helped her up and Hermione quickly took the book from him. She stood there haughtily looking at him, when Ron spotted a dark arts wizard coming up behind her, his wand pointing at her. Ron quickly pushed out of the way as he jumped out of the path of the curse, rolled over on the ground and shot a curse back at the wizard. Ron jumped out of the way of another curse and sent another curse at him, which hit him in the stomach and he fell down. Hermione ran to the unconscious Malfoy hidden behind his mask and pulled her wand from his pocket. She turned to face the next wizard running at her, when Ron pushed her out of the way of a curse heading straight for her. She fell over, dropped the book and snapped her wand in two by accident. Loud cracking noises could be heard all across the cave as the dark arts wizards Disapparated one after the other, some carrying unconscious members. Lastly Malfoy Disapparated with the book in his arms.  
  
"Shit!" Hermione swore as she got up and looked at her wand snapped in two, in her palm. "Why did you have to knock me over?" Hermione cried turning on Ron.  
  
"Because a curse was aimed at you. It was Avada Kedarva so you could at least be thankful!" Ron replied getting annoyed.  
  
"Well did you have to push me out of the way so roughly?" Hermione cried. "Look my wand is broken now!" She held out her hand so he could see the broken wand.  
  
"I've had that wand since I was eleven and you broke it!"  
  
"I didn't break it", Ron shouted back, "And you can get a new wand, I mean its not that hard!"  
  
"That's not the point and I really liked that wand!" Hermione shouted back.  
  
"I just saved your life, rescued you and made sure you weren't cursed and this is the thanks I get?" Ron roared at her.  
  
"Rescued?" Hermione replied shrilly. "Yeah right like you so rescued me! I'm not some damsel in distress Ronald Weasley, I can take care of myself!"  
  
"Well obviously not that well then. I found you lying on the ground, tied up and with a silencing charm placed on you. I'm sure you could have gotten out of that just fine!"  
  
"I didn't want you to free me!" Hermione roared back. "Why do you always have to be so arrogant?"  
  
"Arrogant me?" Ron shouted, "I'm not arrogant and stop changing the subject. I saved your life, rescued you and you can't even thank me!"  
  
"Well I would thank you if you weren't always so arrogant!"  
  
"I AM NOT ARROGANT!"  
  
"YES YOU ARE!"  
  
"YOU INFURIATE ME SO MUCH! I JUST CAME HERE BECAUSE HARRY NEEDED MY HELP AND BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU GET HURT AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?"  
  
"WELL YOU PISS ME OFF SO MUCH. I CAN'T STAND IT!" Hermione roared back.  
  
While that fight was happening, Harry was standing a few metres away watching the spectacle with amusement on his face.  
  
Kaylee came up to him and looked from him to Ron and Hermione shouting and asked puzzled, "What is so funny?"  
  
"Those two. They used to go out for about three years and this is the second time they have seen each other in three years. They used to always fight so much, just like this", Harry said smiling to himself. "Its just like the days back at school".  
  
"They do seem to have chemistry", Kaylee replied.  
  
"They have more than chemistry, they have history that goes back about eleven years", Harry said smiling.  
  
"Explain to me then why they aren't together", Kaylee asked.  
  
"I have no idea why, but I do know it's a very big mistake both of them made", Harry replied. "Now lets see if we cant get those two back together again", Harry chuckled as he walked up to the rowing couple.  
  
"You know you two fighting reminds me of school and how you used to always argue about every little thing because you couldn't even face up to the fact that you fancied each other", Harry chuckled.  
  
Ron and Hermione momentarily stopped fighting, both turned on Harry looking furious and replied, "KEEP OUT OF THIS HARRY!"  
  
Harry shook his head and walked away as both Ron and Hermione started shouting at each other again.  
  
"They are hopeless", Harry sighed as he stood beside Kaylee again.  
  
"What on earth is going on here?" a woman asked as she walked up to Harry. Her long blond hair was tied elegantly in a plait and she wore the trademark purple robes of an Auror undercover.  
  
"Oh who are you?" Harry asked turning around to face her.  
  
"Krista Speketer, undercover Auror working on this case of the Blood Kindred. And what on earth are you doing here interrupting. Where is the group?" she asked irritated.  
  
"We were rescuing a colleague who was captured by the this group", Harry replied.  
  
"Well why on earth wasn't I informed on this? Ron?" she asked turning around, having just spotted him still shouting at Hermione.  
  
"Well why on earth don't you just leave?" Hermione shouted at him.  
  
"Fine then I will! Good day to you Hermione and I hope I never see you again!" Ron shouted back and walked towards Harry, when he spotted Krista. "Hello Krista, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing", Krista replied looking at Ron, and when she spotted that Ron was bleeding on his arm, she cried, "Oh god Ron what happened to you?"  
  
"Harry and me were rescuing Hermione, but obviously she's an obnoxious bitch who doesn't want to be helped", Ron replied still agitated as Krista pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and cleaned Ron's wound. "Why are you here Krista?"  
  
"I'm in charge of this undercover mission, to get the Blood Kindred, but Harry interrupted and now the group has fled. We just lost our dark arts group", Krista replied irritated.  
  
"I'm sorry honey", Ron replied, "Harry just wanted to help a friend".  
  
"Well now we have to clear up this mess. There is nothing more I can do here, Harry I will need a report of what you have been doing here for tomorrow, you will have a lot of explaining to do", Krista said.  
  
"Oh come on Krista, don't put the blame on Harry. He was only helping a friend out", Ron said.  
  
"Yes, he was only saving a friend", Hermione said as she came up to them and stood beside Harry, not looking at Ron.  
  
"I'm sorry but my seniors will need to know what happened here. I'm sorry Harry, but there is nothing I can do about it", Krista replied.  
  
"Its ok, it was my fault. I should have informed whoever was in charge of watching this group", Harry said heavily.  
  
"Hey Harry, cheer up, I'll help you with the report and if you get into trouble I'll help you out if you get in trouble with the head", Hermione said smiling at Harry.  
  
"Thank you", Harry replied and smiled back at her. Ron continued to look away from Hermione, his face turning surlier by the minute.  
  
"Well if you have nothing else to say", Ron said taking Krista's hand, while Hermione looked away and added, "Lets go home and we can ditch that movie we were watching", Ron said winking at Krista. She smiled.  
  
"Well there is nothing here for me to do", Krista said, "Goodbye Harry, Hermione".  
  
"Bye", Harry added and Ron nodded his head at Harry, but refused to look at Hermione. She, had her back turned to them, and was watching some Aurors from Harry's team investigate the cave. She turned around as Ron and Krista crossed the cave and left by the dark passageway, they had entered.  
  
"We are going to be in so much trouble tomorrow", Harry laughed as he rounded up his team.  
  
"Ah don't worry it wasn't done in vain. You rescued me. They could have killed me", Hermione said.  
  
"Well we didn't get the book", Harry sighed.  
  
"True we didn't but we learnt one important thing", Hermione said smiling cheekily.  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked.  
  
"We know who the upcoming dark lord is, who is trying to rally all dark arts groups together".  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Malfoy", Hermione replied simply.  
  
"What Draco Malfoy out of Slytherin!" Harry cried not quite believing his ears.  
  
"The very same", Hermione replied smiling.  
  
"Well I never! Malfoy? But I suppose it doesn't really surprise me, I mean we all expected Malfoy to turn to the dark side, but to be the next dark lord. It seems I underestimated him in school", Harry said astonished.  
  
"I suppose we all underestimated him, but it does give us one advantage, that and the fact we now which group to deal with", Hermione replied.  
  
"How is that?"  
  
"We can track down Malfoy because we know who he is now, and I've read a lot on the old Blood Kindred. Sure Dumbledore defeated their last dark lord, Grindelwald. We can research them better and find out about their habits. No Harry I think coming here was a very good idea, even if we didn't manage to retrieve the book", Hermione said feeling far happier at the prospect of doing more research.  
  
"Yeah not only did we not get the book back, you were almost killed, we scared off the group and now we're going to get in trouble because of it but I also put my whole team at risk", Harry sighed.  
  
"Sounds like a normal day's work to me", Hermione replied happily and led Harry out of the cave with the team to start on the report that was due. "Just an ordinary day in the life of Harry Potter", Hermione joked as they Apparated away. 


	14. Just Another Girl Lost In The City

CHAPTER 13 Just Another Girl Lost In The City  
  
Harry and Hermione Apparated to the Atrium of the Ministry, making their way along the brightly lit corridor to the golden grilles.  
  
"My office or yours?" Harry asked as they entered the elevator.  
  
"Yours, mine is too dark", Hermione replied as Harry jabbed the button marking level two. "How are you?" Harry asked as he watched Hermione fidgeting with her fingers.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked as she looked at Harry.  
  
"How are you after coming face to face with Ron, getting captured and your argument", Harry replied smirking at the last part.  
  
"I am fine Harry, you talk of meeting Ron like it were a meeting with Voldemort", Hermione said lightly, but she hung her head and added, "Like an empty shell without its whole".  
  
Harry chose to ignore the last comment, for he knew Hermione didn't want to talk about it. The lift stopped and Harry slid open the grilles leading the way to the Auror Headquarters and then to his desk. The room was empty and there was little light until they entered the room. Every desk was filled with parchments, books and other personal items. Hermione pulled a chair up to Harry's desk, as Harry pulled out some parchments and began writing.  
  
*****************************************  
  
A few hours and a lot of writing later, Harry threw his quill down and sighed.  
  
"I hate writing reports", he sighed as he stretched and Hermione took the roll of parchment and re-read the report.  
  
"Well they have to be done", Hermione replied getting up and stretching her legs. "So you up for grabbing something to eat?"  
  
"No sorry I said I would take Kaylee out for some early morning coffee after we finished with the report", Harry said. "Sorry!"  
  
"Its ok Harry", Hermione smiled and rolled up the parchment, handing it back to Harry. "Well the report is ok and if there's any problems with your boss let me know", she smiled and gathered up her things.  
  
"Hermione", Harry said looking her in the eyes and smiling sympathetically. "Don't go off overworking yourself just because of Ron. I think we can all remember the last time..."  
  
"Don't worry Harry I won't overwork myself", Hermione added quickly.  
  
"Well when you two broke up you were so immersed in your work you had to go to St Mungo's because of exhaustion. I don't want to see you in there again", Harry sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, I will work as little as possible and be as open with my feelings as I can. Are you happy now?"  
  
"Yes", Harry replied smiling and then Kaylee came into the room and walked up to Harry's desk rather nervously.  
  
"You finished Harry?" she said meekly.  
  
"Yes", Harry replied smiling and grabbing his cloak.  
  
"Hello Hermione", Kaylee said smiling at Hermione.  
  
"Hello Kaylee", Hermione replied and picked up her cloak.  
  
"Well lets go then. Bye Hermione and remember what I said", Harry said and smiled.  
  
"No problem, bye you two", Hermione replied smiling.  
  
"Bye Hermione", Kaylee said shyly and Harry and Kaylee left the Headquarters talking quietly.  
  
Hermione sighed one last time and got in the other elevator, and jabbed the button for level nine. She got out and made her way to her office, collecting some things and work notes from her desk, before locking her door and heading back up to the Atrium again. Five minutes later, she was in the sitting room, lounged on a sofa and pouring over her notes. She sat there for hours, reading and rereading information they found on the Blood Kindred, taking notes and highlighting important information. At about five o clock in the morning, Hermione stretched on the sofa and dropped her notes on the floor, for her eyes were itching and she was tired, but she did not feel tired. She got up off her seat and made her way to the window, pulling away the curtain so she could look outside. London was quite quiet and peaceful, few cars passed on the road nearby, no-one was out walking and all the lights in the other apartments were out. Everyone else was asleep. She sighed and pulled the curtain closed again.  
  
"Oh god Hermione", she said to herself as she sighed and walked into her kitchen. Though it was small and tidy, it did not feel homely and comfortable right now, it just felt alien. Her mind wandered back to the times when Ron and her had lived in this flat, when they were dating three years back. She remembered all the times when they had cooked meals, sat and joked and eve the rather more embarrassing moments, when they were doing neither, but something that would make Mrs Weasley cry out in shock! She blushed as she remembered this, and quickly left the kitchen.  
  
No there was nothing else for it, Hermione was restless and she needed a walk, even if it was five in the morning. Hermione quickly grabbed her muggle coat, her wand that was soon safely stowed in her coat pocket, and left her apartment. She was soon outside her building and was briskly walking along the pavement, making her way to the nearest park, which luckily was only ten minutes walk away. All was quiet as she walked along the road, the shutters on the muggle shops were down, lights were out and even the late night take-away she often used, was closed now.  
  
As she passed a nearby pub she was it was also locked up and dark, its customers had long made their way home. She turned a corner and crossed a normally busy road, but she could have been walking in the middle of the road, there was no car nearby to run her over. The only sign of light or life she could see, were the orange street lights, gleaming above her head and casting haunting shadows onto the road. She turned another corner, though this one was much smaller and quieter, for there were no overhead street lights along this road, and it led into a cul-de-sac, where the only interesting thing on the side road was the gate leading to the park. The park was normally shut and the gates locked at seven in the evening, so drunken kids could not go inside and vandalise the park, but Hermione was neither a drunken old man nor a kid; she was a witch and she had a wand. With a quiet whisper and a flick of her almost hidden wand, the gates opened a little and Hermione sneaked inside. She quickly closed the gates behind her and walked on in silence. Since the park had a high brick wall running around it, it was safe enough to use some magic, so Hermione conjured up a glowing orb of light to show her the way.  
  
Hermione made her way along the small paths, stepping lightly on the leavers that had fallen onto the path and ducking under low branches. Most people would find walking alone in a quiet dark park terrifying or at least they would consider it with caution, but ever since the final battle with Voldemort, Hermione had changed a lot, she began to love and yearn for the night, its quiet and peaceful mood and its dark paths she could tread. She sat herself down on a nearby bench and gazed at the dark world around her. Here she felt happy and at peace....  
  
"Oh Ron come on out you look fine", Hermione giggled as she stood in front of the bathroom door, waiting for Ron to come out.  
  
"Come on I need to use the bathroom too!" she cried and finally the door opened. Ron stepped out. He was wearing an elegant black suit, a crisp white shirt and topped off with a very smart dickie bow. Ron looked at himself uncertainly and then up to Hermione.  
  
"I don't know", he said slowly, sounding very unsure. "Are you sure I have to wear this bow, I look like a girl!" he whined and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Of course you do, it looks smart, plus the code was muggle black tie, and this is very muggle like", Hermione replied heartily.  
  
"I know but can't I just loose the bow and go with an open collar. I mean I know Dean Thomas said it was meant to be all formal, but I will look so much more dashing without it", Ron replied giving her the trademark cheeky, yet endearing Weasley grin.  
  
"Dean Thomas was very partial to the black tie, you know how he is muggle born like me. He likes sticking to the things he knows", she replied sweetly.  
  
"Yeah but the rest of his company isn't", Ron whined, "Plus if you let me go without it, I will be the perfect boyfriend, take you out for dinner afterwards and be a complete gentleman".  
  
"If you add in that you will do the washing up for the next two days you got yourself a deal", Hermione replied grinning sardonically.  
  
"Washing up for one day", Ron bargained.  
  
"The deal is not for bargaining, and I want you to wash the dishes the muggle way, no almost getting caught by the neighbours again!"  
  
"You drive a hard bargain Hermione Granger, but you're on!"  
  
"Good", Hermione replied grinning at him and undoing the dickie bow.  
  
"Now go and get changed, we have to go soon", Ron said smiling at him and Hermione went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.  
  
Five minutes later she came out again, this time dressed up, with a tight fitting black dress on, that was tight, but went out at her knees, ending with a bit of the white mesh petticoat appearing at the bottom. Her hair was down but curled lightly and she was wearing a big grin on her face.  
  
"So how do I look?" she asked twirling for him.  
  
"So damn fine. Are you sure we have to go, we could just stay in and..." Ron trailed off grinning wickedly at her.  
  
Hermione laughed and pulled herself from Ron's grasp, that was around her waist, and replied, "No we promised Dean we would turn up!"  
  
"Well ok", Ron said rather sulky. Hermione laughed once more, and walked over to their sofa grabbing her black cloak.  
  
"Well come on lover boy", Hermione laughed and Ron rolled his eyes at her, as he grabbed his cloak and put it on.  
  
"If you insist my lady!" Ron replied bowing to her, which made Hermione laugh even more.  
  
"Stop it Ron!" she laughed as he made a grab for her waist again and tried to pull her closer. "You'll ruin my hair!"  
  
"And since when have you ever cared about how your hair looks?" Ron asked looking at her amused.  
  
"My mother was always very partial to when you go out somewhere fancy like a ball or office party, you must look perfect, busy hair or not. It was just trained into me", Hermione replied earnestly and when she saw Ron burst out laughing, she frowned at him.  
  
When Ron had finally stopped laughing he said, "No offence against your mother Hermione, I've met her and she's a great lady, but she never struck me as the kind who cared about looks and what other people thought. Sure she's a dentist!"  
  
Hermione frowned at Ron even more, becoming increasingly annoyed and she replied rather sharply, "Just because my parents are dentists, doesn't mean they are boring. When are you going to accept, just because the wizarding equivalent to a dentist is some boring old goblin who has lots of facial hair and only cares about the latest goblin fights, doesn't mean all muggle dentists are like that!"  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione", Ron said his face turning serious, "Its just in the wizarding world these dentists are a bit of a joke, you know did you hear about this person, he became an Aural Healer and then everyone laughs. I didn't mean it, you're parents are fine and not like that at all. It was just odd hearing about you or your mum caring so much what other people say".  
  
"We don't its just something we do, surely just because I read a lot doesn't mean I can't care about my appearance once in a while, and I will let the dentist joke slide this time, but the condition is you wash the dishes for five days", Hermione replied seriously.  
  
"Oh you're a spoil sport", Ron said sulkily.  
  
"And I love you too", Hermione replied kissing him on the cheek. "Come on Ron, Dean is expecting us!"  
  
**********************************  
  
Tears filled her eyes as Hermione thought of that memory, those happy days when she was so carefree and when she felt her life was truly fulfilled and she was at her happiest. She didn't know then how happy and at peace she was, but as time wore on, Hermione realised what she had lost. It had plagued her for many years, this feeling of incompleteness that she hadn't had since Ron. She had always assumed it was because she had no other boyfriend after Ron, but maybe it was something else. Maybe it was something deeper, like a longing. She knew one thing, the relationship she had with Ron was amazing and some of the best moments of her life, though this she only just found out. Right now Hermione felt more alone and lost than ever before, and when she could no longer control her emotions, the tears spilled out of the eyes and she wept on the wooden bench in the dark and empty park in the middle of London city. 


	15. Milk And Two Sugar

CHAPTER 14 Milk And Two Sugar  
  
"Ah I'm so glad to be home now. I feel knackered", Ron sighed as he dumped his cloak on the sofa of Krista's apartment. He made his way over to the nearest sofa and collapsed on it.  
  
"Ron", Krista asked standing still in the doorframe of the living room, "Aren't you going to tell me why you ran off to save Hermione without even giving a backwards glance to me?" "What are you on about?" Ron asked turning to Krista.  
  
"Why did you run off to save your ex-girlfriend, the same one you seem to hate by that fight I just witnessed. Why did you just leave me at your place all on my own?" Krista asked shaking her head.  
  
"Oh Krista you read too much into this", Ron said smiling at her.  
  
"No I don't think I am Ron. Aren't you going to tell me why?"  
  
"Its really not that big of a deal, I mean yeah Hermione was once my girlfriend, but before that we were friends for about seven years. Before that she was my best friend. I couldn't just leave her, no matter how much I don't like her now. She used to be my best friend plus Harry needed my help", Ron replied defensively.  
  
"Well if you can't stand her so much now, why on earth didn't you just leave it in the capable hands of Harry and his Auror team. I mean you're just a Quidditch player, you don't know anything about this sort of thing. I mean that's what the Aurors are there for, so ordinary people don't take the law into their own hands", Krista replied growing rather tired. But as she said this, she realised by the look on Ron's face that she had said something wrong.  
  
"Ordinary people?" Ron asked his voice rising, "Just because I'm a Quidditch player and an ordinary person to you, doesn't mean I can help out a friend and my help was needed!" "That's not what I meant", Krista replied quickly.  
  
"No that's exactly what you meant. You have always been going on like that, like I'm just some common Quidditch player and you're an Auror, an elite with all your money!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Hey come on Ron, I've worked very hard for that money and I never thought you were a commoner!" Krista replied also raising her voice.  
  
"Well you certainly treat me that way, do you really think I like having you flaunt the fact that you have money all the time!" Ron shouted.  
  
"You are completely missing the point here Ron!" Krista shouted back, though then she quickly stopped and shook her head.  
  
"Oh and please god do fill me in on the point", Ron said every word dripping with sarcasm. "I mean not only do you call me a commoner, you then have the cheek to tell me I should leave it in capable hands and that I don't know what I'm doing! Well let me tell you Krista, Harry, Hermione and I grew up in Hogwarts just when the second war began, because of Harry we witnessed more than twenty of your so called expert Aurors and have more experience a piece than the oldest and wisest of Aurors. Krista when it comes to saving friends I know everything!"  
  
"How can you know everything?" Krista asked shrilly. "You're just twenty one coming on twenty two. You're still so young. You can't possibly know everything!"  
  
"You weren't there, watching Voldemort kill one of your teachers right I front of your eyes, you weren't there to see the pain and fear in their eyes. You didn't watch as your best friend nearly got killed by some stupid prophecy, or your other best friend get tortured with the Crucatius Curse until she was near death. You were not subjected to the pain, horror and grief as I was, so don't lecture me on not knowing anything, because I sure as hell have learnt a lot!"  
  
"Oh", was all Krista could say. She looked down at the ground subdued.  
  
"Look lets just drop it", Ron said heavily and got up. "I'm sorry Krista but I done what I thought was right, you know how I am. I never think things through". He walked up to her and gently lifted her head up with his fingers so he could look into her eyes.  
  
"I know, sometimes it feels like I know you for years. Like we kind of belong to each other", Krista replied and Ron smiled.  
  
"Ron, do you ever think about the future?"  
  
"What?" Ron asked looking her hard in the eyes.  
  
"Do you ever think about the future, about us?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't usually worry about the future", Ron replied confused as he sat down on the sofa once more and Krista joined him.  
  
"Don't you ever wonder what will happen to us down the road?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't you ever think about things like marriage, a greater committal and having a family some day?"  
  
Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat and replied, "No not really".  
  
"Don't you ever think about it, I mean you do want to get married some day don't you?"  
  
"Yeah sure, I probably will, but not now", Ron replied growing increasingly uncomfortable.  
  
"No? I've always dreamt of my dream wedding, with lots of people, doves and confetti in the air", Krista said smiling to herself.  
  
"Err, Krista, I should head home now, I have a long day tomorrow", Ron said getting up. "Did I say something?" Krista asked looking rather hurt.  
  
"No but I have to head. Bye Krista", Ron replied, grabbed his cloak and Disapparated.  
  
When he reached his flat, he opened the door, walked inside and shut the door, before leaning against the nearest wall and sighing. He looked around his dark hall, the cream on the walls was barely detectable in the night, and the few photos and pictures he had on the walls, were plain and gave the air of something clean and hygienic, not something lived in. Ron shook his head, as he picked up his cloak once more, put it and left his flat. Within two minutes he was standing outside the Burrow and with an old key he had, he let himself in and made his way to the kitchen. It was five in the morning, the sun was slowly rising in the east, sending pink, orange and red rays into the kitchen. There was Ginny, sitting at the table, staring at the sun and absentmindedly playing with her hair. She was in her night gown and Ron could see deep rings around her eyes. She obviously had not slept.  
  
"Ginny?" Ron asked approaching her. She slowly turned her head away from the sun rising and saw Ron.  
  
"Oh Ron!, Ginny replied. "What are you doing here? Did you manage to rescue Hermione?" "How do you know?" Ron asked sitting down across from her.  
  
"Bill told me", Ginny replied. "So about Hermione, is she ok? Did you get to talk to her?"  
  
"Hermione is fine, safe and sound and yeah I got to talk to her, more like shout at her", Ron sighed as he dropped his head down on the table.  
  
"Oh Ron what did you do now?" Ginny asked crossly. "Don't tell me you had a big argument?"  
  
"She started it", Ron replied stubbornly.  
  
"Jesus Ron, we aren't in Hogwarts anymore!"  
  
"It was stupid, it's the first time I properly talked to her in three years and what do I do, but shout at her", Ron sighed.  
  
"You are a Dumbass, but Ron at least you saw her. How was she?" Ginny asked getting up and putting the kettle on the stove to heat some water.  
  
"She was good, she hasn't changed at all. Her hair is still as bushy as ever", Ron smiled. Ginny sat back down, "You miss her?"  
  
"I miss talking to her, we used to get on so great", Ron sighed, "But every time I do manage to talk to her, I mess it up!"  
  
"Oh Ron!" Ginny sighed, "So what did you two fight about this time?"  
  
"She snapped her wand because I pushed her out of the way of a curse and then she got all angry", Ron sighed, "I mean I was saving her life and that's all the thanks I get?"  
  
"She was probably really angry about the fact that her wand was broken, she used to like that wand so much in school", Ginny replied.  
  
"Its stupid, it's a wand and if she was so angry about me breaking it, I would have paid for a new one."  
  
"You know how Hermione is. She hates having things broken".  
  
"I know", Ron replied frowning. "and then when we got home, Krista and I she started getting angry at me for helping Hermione out".  
  
"In all fairness I can see why. How would you feel if your girlfriend ran off to help her ex because he was in trouble, without even giving you a proper explanation", Ginny asked.  
  
"I suppose I see your point, but its Hermione. No matter how long we were going, out we friends for years before hand and that would never change. No matter how much we hated each other, I would always help her out if she needed help. And Harry needed my help. I couldn't just say no!"  
  
"I understand your point of view and I suppose if you just told Krista that she would understand", Ginny replied.  
  
"I told her and she was ok about it", Ron said.  
  
"So why are you here now and not with Krista?" Ginny asked.  
  
"She started talking about committal and us", Ron replied.  
  
"Oh I see, well that would freak out any guy this early in a relationship, I mean you have only been going out for what three four months?"  
  
"I don't mind talk about committal, it was just she sprung it up just after the fight and well I had hours beforehand shouted at Hermione", Ron sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hands. Ginny got up and took the kettle full of boiling water off, the stove, took out some cups and tea bags and made them some tea.  
  
"Milk and two sugar is it?" Ginny asked and Ron nodded his head. She brought the two cups over to the table and sat down.  
  
"Well Ron, I think its obvious, you're still shook up about Hermione and to have Krista talk about committal just after having seen Hermione, would freak out anyone", Ginny said.  
  
"Its not committal, I mean with Hermione I would have done anything, I loved her so much", Ron sighed.  
  
"But you don't love Krista enough do you?"  
  
"No".  
  
"Well Ron it seems pretty obvious what the problem is", Ginny said.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked raising his head to look at her.  
  
"The problem lies not with Krista but with Hermione. Your feelings for Hermione are clouding up your relationship with Krista", Ginny replied.  
  
"I don't have feelings for her, I mean yes I care about her, but she was my best friend for seven years. I mean who wouldn't?" Ron said.  
  
"Then Ron it can be only one other problem, you don't love Krista anymore", Ginny sighed and sipped her tea.  
  
"Could that really be it?" Ron asked, though more to himself, "Could all the problems be down to the fact my relationship with Krista is breaking down?"  
  
"Could be Ron. Only you know the answer", Ginny replied.  
  
"I don't know anymore, I'm so confused right now", Ron sighed and drank his tea. 


	16. It Takes Ancient Books To Realise New Th...

First of all I want to apologise for the delay of this chapter. I'm really, really sorry for keeping you waiting. I'm going through a very hard and messy break-up with a guy I thought was great, but anyway, so I've had writers block because of that for the last four weeks. I'm really sorry and i will try and write more from now on. Anyway here's the long awaited chapter. Again sorry for its shortness and I'm afraid its not its usual standard so I hope you can forgive me that. Anyway here's the chapter  
  
CHAPTER 15 It Takes Ancient Books To Realise New Things  
  
Hermione bustled about in the large ancient library of the Ministry of Magic, her specs sitting on the edge of her nose, her bushy hair was tied tightly into a bun as she scanned the rows of shelves that contained many ancient books and parchments. She finished searching through one row, and made her way to the next, the dim light only just barely giving her light to see and read the titles of the books. Most of them were over three hundred years old, decaying and their leather bound covers and gold gilt writing had long worn off. The window high up in the large hall, that reminded Hermione more of a cavern, gave only little light, and as Hermione made her way into the shadows of one of the large bookshelves, she was enveloped in darkness. Hermione drew out her wand and conjured up an orb of glowing light to hover at her eye level. On she scanned, her breath echoing through the large hall with its eerie silence, when she reached the end of one large bookshelf and let out a decisive Ah. She pulled a book from the bookshelf and made her way back to where the light was, under the small window. There she carefully opened the old book, that looked no different from the other volumes, were it not for its rather distinct (considering its age) red ink writing on the front. It read out The Greatest Thing There Is, The Power Book Of The Ages. She had found what she needed. She made her way to a rickety old wooden table and set the book on it, her orb now hovering right beside her, as she carefully opened the book. Hermione held her breath, as she flicked through the first few pages, that contained much handwritten notes and texts. Even though this book was a copy of the original, which is not unheard of as many authors reproduced a book, Hermione was still considerably nervous. From the little snippets she read here and there, she realised it was not an exact copy of the original, it had many things that were its own, and soon Hermione realised that this book, though a copy of the original, was actually a manual book, a book to show you how to use the other. Hermione took a deep intake of breath as she realised it, and turned the pages with even more caution. It contained many notes of the author, and as she turned a page, now nearing the middle of the book, a blinding white light left the page and enveloped her and most of the hall in brightness. When the light had dimmed down considerably, Hermione looked around and noticed she was no longer in the hall. Instead she was in a small dark hallway, with a doorway at the end, where candlelight streamed into the hall. Hermione gingerly made her way to the doorway and looked inside. An old man was sitting at a wooden table, his head bent over something and by the scratching heard he was writing. Hermione made her way to the man, as quiet as she could and tapped him on the shoulder, but he did not move. She turned around to face him, but he paid no notice to her. Hermione reasoned she was in someone's memory, like Harry was back in the Riddle diary in second year. She looked around the room, and saw many parchments littering the other tables, bookshelves and chairs. It was obvious that this man was a writer of some sort, and as Hermione examined the book, the man was writing, she realised it was the stolen book, The Greatest Thing There Is. The man was currently writing a phrase into the book and as Hermione read it over his shoulder, it started glowing. The light grew so bright Hermione had to squint, and she could only see the writing.  
  
Everything else in the room was fading into darkness. The writing read, The power and control of this book is controlled by one thing. The greatest thing there is on this earth. No dark magic can pierce its power and meaning, for this power is the greatest there is and the most powerful. All who read these lines, beware this book can be tampered with but only those pure of heart can ever control its powers. The writing got so bright, Hermione had to shut her eyes and cover her eyes with her hands, as the blinding light was even penetrating her eyelids.  
  
When the light had dimmed down, Hermione dared to open her eyes once more and found she was no longer in the small dark room, but her own apartment.  
  
"How on earth did I get here?" Hermione wondered aloud. "The book must have transported me here, but why?" She made her way to the couch to check it was real, and it was for she could feel the soft cover on it. She was definitely in her apartment, but some things were different. There were more paintings and photos hanging on the walls, Quidditch gear was lying untidily in a corner, and outside she could see that the tree beside her apartment had lost most of its leaves and the ones left on the tree were turning a hundred shades of auburn.  
  
"That's odd", Hermione mused, for it was actually springtime and yet here it was, autumn. "It must be another memory", Hermione reasoned, but why did the book show her a memory of her own? Just then the door opened and Hermione jumped in fright. Ron came into the apartment, followed by herself, though a younger looking Hermione. The younger looking Hermione was laughing and she had leaves in her bushy hair. Ron was also laughing and grabbed her by the waist, as she tried to pull away.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione giggled, "I'm trying to get all those leaves out of my hair".  
  
"I think you look more beautiful with them", Ron laughed and Hermione pulled a face.  
  
Hermione gently pulled away from Ron as she made her way to the kitchen, pulling the leaves out of her hair. Ron followed her chuckling to himself, and the Hermione of the present, followed both of them, still confused. Why exactly was she in this memory. It seemed no more special than most other memories of her and Ron. When the present Hermione reached the kitchen, the other Hermione was bent over the stove making some hot chocolate. Ron was sitting at the table, smiling at her.  
  
"You should really stop pushing me into that patch of dead leaves. The caretaker won't be happy when he sees the mess we left behind in the park", Hermione said seriously as she pulled out two mugs from the cupboard and filled them with hot chocolate.  
  
"You really don't know what its like to be a child anymore, do you? Oh god what's happened to the real Hermione", Ron exclaimed jumping out of his seat to examine her, peering into her eyes and opening her mouth.  
  
"Hello Hermione, are you in there?" he called out looking into her mouth, as Hermione started giggling and pulled away from me.  
  
"Ron", she laughed heartily and Ron smiled cheekily back at her.  
  
"I know one way to figure out, if this is really you", Ron said cheekily, pulling her away from the kitchen as Hermione laughed even more. The present Hermione blushed, as the two, her younger self and Ron, passed her by, knowing full well what would happen next. The present Hermione stood her ground in the doorway of the kitchen, as the scene around her, the kitchen and everything else seemed to fast forward around her, making Hermione so dizzy she closed her eyes, but when she felt the dizziness stop, she was standing in the living room once more of the apartment, and she saw herself and Ron walking into the living room, both looking very flushed. Hermione blushed again, though this time for longer, as she watched herself and Ron make their way to the couch and sit down on it. Hermione pulled out the Daily Prophet from under the coffee table and started reading it, but stopped and looked up at Ron.  
  
"Hey Ron, so what are you going to do today?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know suppose I have to go home and show my face to Harry or else he would be wondering where I disappeared to", Ron replied lazily.  
  
"You could stay here for another night if you wanted to", Hermione replied, "I mean your gear is still in the corner".  
  
"Yeah, but I think Harry will get angry at us, if I don't appear. I think he wants some company", Ron replied.  
  
"Poor Harry, I mean I'm stealing his roommate on him", Hermione sympathised.  
  
"Well if you want me out of the apartment", Ron said getting up.  
  
"No, no", Hermione laughed pulling him back down, when he fell on her lap.  
  
"Hermione", Ron asked raising an eyebrow, "Isn't this meant to be the other way around?"  
  
"You're just silly", Hermione replied laughing.  
  
"You know what Hermione?" Ron said gently pushing a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked trying not to giggle.  
  
"You're beautiful", Ron replied looking at her and smiling.  
  
"No I'm not, my hair is big and messy...", Hermione said.  
  
"You're smart, beautiful, completely adorable and the best friend anyone could ever ask for", Ron said ignoring what Hermione said.  
  
Hermione blushed, but looked Ron in the eyes and smiled when she saw all the love in his eyes. "You said beautiful twice".  
  
"Because I meant it that much, plus I love you!" Ron said smiling at her.  
  
Hermione looked shocked at Ron, while she stammered, "You love me?"  
  
"I always have, I just can't believe I never seen it before", Ron said still smiling at her.  
  
"Oh my god Ron", Hermione cried hugging him tightly as tears fell, but she wasn't crying because of sadness, she was so overjoyed she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I love you too", Hermione said her voice muffled against his sweater, "I've always loved you. Oh you make me so happy!" And when she drew away and looked him in the eyes he kissed her so deeply and so full of love, that if she would have died at that very moment she couldn't be happier.  
  
The present Hermione smiled as she watched the two, her eyes full of tears as she saw her own memory replay in front of her. Oh how she had forgotten that memory, how she had buried it deep within her mind after they had broken up, for this memory was one of the sweetest she had of herself and Ron. It was that one memory she clung to after the break-up, the one memory she used to tell herself that someone who is that sweet, couldn't hurt her as much as he did. It was also the memory she used to tell herself he would take her back, if she just gave him space and time to think about it. I mean how could someone be so sweet and hurt her so bad. It just wasn't logical. She never understood things when they were about the heart and love. She only understood facts and figures, remembered important information, but when it came to her heart, Hermione was as clueless as a child. She sighed as her head drooped and the memory in front of her swirled once again and she felt like someone had grabbed her from behind and pulled her out of the memory. A second or two later, she was back in the hall of records in the Ministry of Magic holding the ancient book, totally confused. 


	17. Midnight Wanderings

CHAPTER 16 Midnight Wanderings  
  
Ron sighed as he closed the front door of his flat behind him, and dumped his Quidditch gear and cloak in the hallway. He made his way to the couch, intending to slouch down on the couch and laze about for the rest of the evening, but that was not to happen, for Krista was sitting in the couch, looking up at Ron and she had tears in her eyes. Ron immediately walked up to her, and when she had risen, he gave her a bone crushing hug. He could feel her trembling as he heard a sob escape her lips. He held her tight as he patted her back and waited for her to calm down. When the trembling had subsided enough, he let her go and looked into her eyes. They were red and blotchy and reminded him so of someone else's who had once cried over him. He smiled at her, as he guided her to the couch and sat down beside her.  
  
"Are you ok Krista?" Ron asked as she shook her head and relaxed her breathing. A little hiccup escaped her lips and she blushed. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about", Ron laughed as he smiled at her, and she in turn, smiled back.  
  
"I'm so sorry about calling you a commoner and saying you couldn't handle it. I was out of line and after you left last night, I was so upset. I thought you would dump me", Krista said as she wiped the last of her tears away with the sleeve of her top.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't do that, I just needed time to think", Ron said soothingly.  
  
"You were so angry at me", Krista sniffed, "I never meant to question your abilities, you had gone through so much with Harry and Hermione in school. You were right, you knew more than even I ever could, and I just couldn't accept that".  
  
"Oh Krista, I never meant to hurt you or shout at you. Its just stupid of me, I just do things and then think about the consequences later on", Ron smiled.  
  
Krista let out a little laugh and smiled at him, "You said that before".  
  
"That's because its true. I'm just a big oaf!"  
  
Again Krista let out a laugh and Ron smiled at her.  
  
"But what about you walking away just after I mentioned marriage?" Krista asked and Ron looked at her.  
  
"Well you have to see it from my point of view, we have been going out for about three months, coming on four, and even though I love you, its just not what I needed to hear, especially so soon after that fight", Ron sighed.  
  
"You're right and I'm sorry Ron", Krista replied. "I was foolish".  
  
"I think we should calm down our relationship. Tone it down a bit", Ron said and Krista nodded her head unable to speak.  
  
She sighed as Ron continued, "I love you and all but we've only been together for three months now, its just too serious for me right now".  
  
Krista sniffed as she opened her mouth and replied, "I understand Ron. I will leave you alone more then".  
  
"Come here", Ron sighed as he looked at Krista, her eyes red and puffy, her whole frame slouched forward as she held in the tears, her pretty hair all ruffled up and a mess. She looked more beautiful at that moment than Ron had ever seen her before. "You can stay the night if you want. Just because I asked you to slow down the relationship, doesn't mean you have to shy away from me!" Krista smiled at him, as she wiped away the last of her tears and leant up to kiss him gently on the lips.  
  
"And people wonder why I love you", she replied smiling at him, as Ron wound his arms around her small waist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Hmmm I wonder why that is", Ron mused as a grin played on his face, capturing her lips with his own, guiding her towards his bedroom. He was going to have her show to him how much she really did love him.  
  
"Come on Ron, just a little further", Hermione smiled, holding out her hand, the wind playing with her hair and fanning it all around her. "Just another little step", she laughed as she motioned for Ron to follow her. Her looked at her hesitantly, but she was smiling and laughing at him, still holding out her hand for him to take it. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and saw only joy. He smiled back and took her hand, as she led him through the tall grass of the cornfield. The long stalky shoots of the corn tickled Ron's chest as Hermione guided him through the field. Her hand felt warm and soft, as he gripped onto it, for Hermione was small and the grass was quite tall. She started walking faster and faster, the grass growing so tall he could no longer spot her bushy hair above the tips of the corn. He began running as Hermione let go of his hand and ran on ahead.  
  
"Hermione wait", Ron cried out as he ran after her, but he soon lost her in the maze of the tall corn. He stopped and looked around, but Hermione had disappeared. The sun glared into his eyes, blinding him as he looked all around him, turning around to see if he could see some kind of rustle of the corn, some movement that might indicate where she was, but all was still. Not a single blade of corn moved and the sun beat down onto his back and shoulders blinding his eyes. He heard a rustle and a bird fluttered out of the field of corn, startling Ron, but still he saw no signs of her.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron cried out once again, shielding his eyes from the blinding sun. He started walking on ahead, keeping his eyes on the ground as the sun grew brighter and soon he realised he had left the cornfield behind and he was walking through short grass. When he looked up, he saw the sun was not as blinding as before, and Hermione was standing in front of him, wearing a cotton white dress that went past her ankles and her hair was loosely tied back. Standing there at the top of a small mound with the sun shining down on her, she reminded Ron of an angel that Hermione had once told him about.  
  
She smiled at him and held out her hand for him to take, saying, "Come here Ron".  
  
Ron dutifully obeyed walking towards her and taking her hand. When he reached her on the mound, he realised it was not a mound at all, but the edge of a cliff, which was about 100 feet above a calm and deep blue sea. Only a few waves could be seen crashing against a stony beach at the bottom of the cliff, the rest of the sea was as calm as Ron. With Hermione around, the whole world seemed to be waiting with bated breath, not daring to move until she did.  
  
"I love you Ron!" she said smiling and leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips, pausing a while before drawing away again to look at Ron. He still had his eyes closed and a smile was forming on his face. She stepped away from him, as Ron opened his eyes and turned around to face the open sea. Without another word, she dived off the cliff and as Ron ran to the cliff edge to watch in horror as she fell, 100 feet, she raised her arms above her head and dived cleanly into the crystal blue water, with only a little splash. A minute or two later, her head appeared above the water and she cried out to him;  
  
"Come on in Ron, its lovely and warm", she cried, waving her arms up in the air. Ron doubtfully looked at her a hundred feet below him, swimming in the water. Should he risk jumping off the cliff just because Hermione done it?  
  
"Come on Ron, have a little faith in me", she cried and Ron nodded his head smiling at her far below him. His feet moved towards the edge and he looked at the drop just below him. It dropped steeply with no ledges or rocks sticking out. Just gazing down at the rocky beach below him, gave him vertigo and he looked over at the horizon to calm his fears. Then without thinking anymore, Ron jumped, diving head first straight towards the sea.  
  
Ron jumped up in bed, sitting up straight, struggling with the sheets, that were tangled up, making him unable to move. He tore at the sheets, until he got them de-tangled from his legs and realised he had been sweating. His forehead was soaked in sweat and so were the sheets. Ron wiped away some of the sweat from his face, and sat down at the edge of the bed. It was still dark outside and when Ron looked over at Krista, he saw she was happily sound asleep, her naked body hugging the sheets tightly. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow, just like Hermione's was in the dream. Ron sighed as he remembered the dream so vividly, going through all the events in his mind. Ron rubbed his eyes and when he saw it was only two in the morning he sighed and got up. There was no way he was going to get any sleep now, not when he was drenched in sweat and his heart was beating wildly. He made his way to the bathroom in the dark and turned on the shower, letting the steam envelop him. After a good hot shower, which both awoke him and calmed him down, Ron got a towel and dried himself off, tying it around his waist. He made his way to the sitting room and looked out of the window of his flat.  
  
He saw only the other houses on the other side of the street, the street lights shining along the road, making up an avenue of light. He sighed as he sat down on the couch and rubbed his eyes. This was not good if he started having dreams of Hermione. It meant she was on his mind a lot and that was not a good thing at all. Ron sighed as he rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands once more and looked out of the window. There was nothing else he could do, he had to do something about it, and that meant getting out of the sofa and getting dressed. Ron had to sort things out once and for all and this meant for once he had to put his pride and stubbornness behind him. Ron rose out of the sofa, made his way into his bedroom and pulled on a few clothes, while making sure Krista was still asleep. If she knew where he was going, she would only get upset and he didn't have to deal with that until he had sorted this mess out. He quietly made his way into the living room once again, got his wand from the coffee table and left the flat. Within five minutes he was outside and walking briskly along the London streets. He had his wand with him, but he didn't feel like Apparating.  
  
A brisk walk would do him good and help give him time on how he was exactly going to do this. His feet automatically took him along the old streets to a place he had trodden along many times. He turned another corner, and found himself on another, not so special, suburban street with its orange lights illuminating the street, the muggle cars parked along the side of the road and the neatly trimmed hedges and lawn of each house. Ron counted the numbers of each house, the Victorian style buildings all looked the same with its red brick, elaborate designs along the windows, the large windows and old fashioned doors.  
  
Ron walked along the road, until he reached the house with number 22 on it, and made the way up the little path, until he reached the red oak door. He took out his wand, whispered Alohomora and stepped inside, shutting the door and shutting out the street lights. He made his way up the stairs, counting the numbers of each apartment, until he reached the third floor and stood outside apartment 12. Ron sighed once more, there was no turning back, and he rang the doorbell. From inside the apartment he could hear the buzz and he waited a few minutes, until he heard the sound of shuffling feet and the door opened a little, to reveal a tired Hermione standing there in her light blue bathrobe and pyjamas looking at him confused. When she spotted who it was, her eyes widened and she looked at Ron, as if not trusting her eyes.  
  
"Ron?" she asked groggily. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I need to talk to you, can I come in?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sure Ron, but couldn't it have waited until morning?" Hermione asked yawning, "Its coming onto three in the morning".  
  
"No it can't", Ron said rather urgently, and sensing the tone of his voice, Hermione opened the door wider and stepped inside. Ron entered the old apartment he had once shared with Hermione, and saw how little she had really changed it.  
  
"Is there something the matter Ron?" Hermione asked worried.  
  
"No, well actually yes, a bit", Ron replied and Hermione indicated to the sofas.  
  
"Well then you had better sit down", she said fixing her bathrobe and tying it tighter around her. Ron nodded and sat down on one couch as Hermione sat across from him.  
  
"Well where can I start?" Ron mused as he twiddled with his fingers and looked up at Hermione, was looking at him expectantly.  
  
"Well start from the beginning then", Hermione replied and Ron smiled. "Tell me what the matter is!"  
  
PS. I just thought I should say sorry for not writing in ages. My excuse? A hell of a lot of personal problems and exes I can't seem to get over, but anyway, I'm going on holiday in a few days and then I'll be gone from it all, so I will probably write more then. And I am going to take my story with me as I'll have access to internet so you won't have to wait three weeks. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, and once again, I'm really sorry!  
  
PPs I just want to say thank you to all those people who reviewed. You have brightened up many a day when I wasn't feeling my best. THANK YOU! ( 


	18. Perspective

CHAPTER 17 Perspective  
  
Hermione was not having a good night. With all the actions and revelations that occurred during the day, she was having a rather fitful sleep, tossing and turning a lot in her bed. Her dreams were filled mostly with Ron and power books that ended up exploding and causing an impending doom. Even while she was sleeping, Hermione felt completely exhausted, her mind not able to take much more of this, but when she did wake up, she felt she had slept for a hundred years, so tired she was. Hermione opened her eyes and lay in silence for a few seconds wondering what had woken her up, when she heard the shrill noise, that could only be her doorbell. Hermione, very puzzled, sat up and got out of bed, putting on her bathrobe and making her way to the front door. When she opened it a little, she saw Ron and it took her a few secondds, before she realised who it was and looked rather surprised and confused at him.  
  
"Ron", she asked tired, "What are you doing here?" Hermione's mind was reeling, even though she was tired to her very bones. Why was Ron at her doorstep?  
  
"I need to talk to you, can I come in?" Ron asked. Hermione looked him in the eyes for a second to see if he was sincere. He had confusion in his eyes and he looked tired and stressed.  
  
"Sure Ron, but couldn't it have waited until morning?" Hermione asked yawning, "Its coming onto three in the morning".  
  
"No it can't", Ron said rather urgently, and sensing the tone of his voice, Hermione opened the door wider and stepped inside. She didn't know why she was letting Ron into her apartment, after all he done to her, but she was tired and she herself had some questions.  
  
"Is there something the matter Ron?" Hermione asked worried. Why did she suddenly care about Ron's feelings? He never cared about hers, but maybe it was the sleep talking, or lack of thereof.  
  
"No, well actually yes, a bit", Ron replied and Hermione indicated to the sofas as she sat down in one of them. Inside she chuckled to herself, for this seemed more like something out of one of her dreams, rather than real life. She had wished and dreamt that Ron would come back to her so often, ask to talk to her and profess his undying love for her, but she knew that would never really happen. This was real life and that was her fantasy. He probably wanted some help on Harry or something along the lines of that.  
  
"Well then you had better sit down", she said fixing her bathrobe and tying it tighter around her. Ron nodded and sat down on one couch, sitting opposite Hermione.  
  
"Well where can I start?" Ron mused as he twiddled with his fingers and looked up at Hermione, was looking at him expectantly.  
  
"Well start from the beginning then", Hermione replied and Ron smiled. "Tell me what the matter is!"  
  
"Krista and I had a big fight earlier", Ron sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands. He sighed once more and looked up into Hermione's expecting eyes. "It was just after Harry and I had rescued you from the dark wizards or whatever. Krista was jealous and couldn't understand why I had gone to rescue my ex-girlfriend but I mean its you! No matter what happened between us I would still help you if you were in trouble, but Krista couldn't see that. Then she called me a commoner and that I wasn't an Auror and basically just a Quidditch player. As if to say what does he know!" Ron stopped once again and sighed, looking down on his hands. "It made me so angry that she had said I was a commoner, and you know how I am when someone implies that I'm not as good as someone else. I mean so I'm not an Auror and never done the Auror training, but hell you me and Harry have experienced more than most of the experienced Aurors ever could. We were there at the final battle when Harry defeated Voldemort, Harry sacrificed everything to save us all, and though I was not the one to kill him in the end, I still experienced a lot. I had to watch as my friends and teachers got killed right in front of me, I watched as the girl I loved get hit over and over with curses until she was but an inch from death and clinging onto life with only a thread. I was subjected to the Crucatius curse more times than I can remember. I was one of the few who saw Dumbledore die and realise our last strong chance of surviving had gone out with him. I didn't see at the time that the only real chance we had lay in my best friend, the skinny boy with the glasses lightning fork scar and terrible secret on his soul. I saw so much...", Ron sighed as he closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands. "It felt so terrible and hurtful when Krista told me to leave it to people who knew what to do. She is so innocent and naive in all of this it made me so angry. So I left as soon as possible and who should confront me but Ginny! How many times she has brought me to the brink of losing my temper completely and brought me back over the edge. You could say she talked some sense into me, though not much because I'm as confused as ever. But I realised something and this something put things into a bit more of a perspective".  
  
"And what's that Ron?" Hermione sighed, hoping against hope it would not complicate things even more for her. Her life was complicated and bad enough as it was.  
  
"The reason everything is so bad and complicated with Krista is because of you".  
  
"Excuse me!?" Hermione asked looking him hard in the eyes. "How has the fight with Krista and, if its true, your break-up of your relationship got to do with me?"  
  
"Because when that article came out and those photos of you and Harry I realised that you were still part of me. When I first thought you were going out with Harry I felt like crap and then when you told me you weren't an item I felt so relieved and happy. And I've realised I still have old feelings for you. Its probably because we as a couple never had closure and now everything is getting so confusing. I need you in my life Hermione, I can't do without you. And I think my relationship with Krista is breaking up, slowly but surely", Ron sighed. He hid his face in his hands, sighing, and then looked up to see Hermione thinking hard, a frown forming on her face.  
  
"Why are you here Ron?" she asked.  
  
"I told you, my head is all messed up and I was hoping you could help me get some answers", Ron replied.  
  
"So let me understand this Ron", Hermione started getting up from the couch and tying the bathrobe tighter around her. "You start having problems with Krista for some reason or another and decide, oh yeah by the way I'm not really over Hermione, so I'll just go to her and tell her I want her in my life again?" Hermione asked frowning more now. "Do you see the problem here Ron?"  
  
"No, what are you on about?"  
  
"Well I see the problem. Just because things are going bad for you and Krista, doesn't mean you can waltz back in my life and expect me to take you back into my life again. I've spent the last three years picking the pieces up of my life and getting things back on track again. You can't just come in here and destroy it all again. I'm not a push-over!" Hermione said her voice rising steadily.  
  
"What?! No its not like that at all!"  
  
"So how is it? Next you'll be telling me your relationship is going bad, because of me. You can't blame that on me, I had nothing to do with it!" Hermione asked shrilly.  
  
"Its not that way Hermione, Krista and I breaking apart has nothing to do with you, but as its happening I realise I want you in my life. I need you Hermione", Ron sighed as he looked up at her, his eyes pleading with her senses.  
  
Hermione shook her head, as if to banish all thoughts of rationality and drew herself up to her full height. From his angle on the couch, Hermione looked quite terrifying towering above him, her hands on her hips and the frown that had formed on her face, had deepened into a scowl. She was certainly angry and Ron felt a terrible surge of power radiating from her and he was quite unnerved. "You come barging into my house at three o clock in the morning, feeling bad because you and your girlfriend don't seem to be doing very well, blame the slow break-up of your relationship on me and have the audacity of telling me you want me back in your life", Hermione cried and Ron cowered under her fierce gaze. "Well you know what Ronald Weasley", Hermione said shouting at him her barely controlled anger breaking through the hold she was having on it. "You can just stuff your peace offering and your desire for us to be friends again for I want nothing to do with a person who can't even be responsible for his own actions. You got yourself in this mess now you can sure as hell get yourself out of it! NOW GET OUT OF MY FLAT!" Hermione screamed at him. Ron glumly nodded his head and quickly rose to his feet, for fear of her raging temper. He had a bad temper but it was nothing like Hermione's when it broke out. He looked at the floor as he made his way to the door and once he had crossed the threshold, he looked up into Hermione's flaring eyes.  
  
"Sort your life out first before you even think of talking to me again!" Hermione said angrily, keeping her temper under control, as she slammed the door shut in his face.  
  
**************************  
  
Hermione stood shaking as she leant against the door and tried to control her erratic breathing. Her anger soon died down and was replaced by trembling and tears, as she took a deep breath and sighed. She stood there for a moment as she gathered her wits and tightened the bathrobe around her. Hermione rubbed her eyes of the last of the stray tears as she looked at her watch. It read twenty to four. Hermione sighed once more, it was too late to go to bed again, plus her mind was reeling and she didn't think she could sleep anyway. Hermione slowly made her way to the bathroom, a shower was sure to help her think. Hermione turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat as she grabbed some towels from the cupboard and took off her bathrobe. The water by this time had become sufficiently hot enough and steam was beginning engulf the bathroom. Hermione took of her pyjamas and slipped into the showering, using the hot water to calm her nerves. She had no idea why she was shaking, she was always very strong and independent when she was younger, but the sight of one redhead's pleas always made her walls and guards crumble. She hated the way she was reduced to shaking and tears whenever she had to deal with Ron. Half an hour later she stepped out of the shower and dried herself, as she made her way to the kitchen with the towel wrapped firmly around her. She kettle was soon filled up with water as she made her way to her bedroom and got dressed. Ten minutes later she re-appeared in the kitchen, made herself a cup of strong tea and sat facing the window, and watching the sun slowly rise in the east.  
  
Hermione didn't know how long she sat there just watching the sun rise, her mind shut off from those words she had heard only hours ago. When she finally came to her senses again she made herself some breakfast, a small stack of toast and a cup of coffee, while she tidied herself up, grabbed her books and left for work. Maybe ancient books and a very curious assistant might distract her from Ron's words that were still tormenting her mind. "I need you Hermione!" Hermione shook her head, banishing these thoughts and composed herself before Apparating to the Ministry.  
  
She made her way to the Atrium as the first few people started coming in and Hermione stood in the small queue waiting to check her wand in. When Eric had registered her wand, she made her way through the golden gates and on towards the elevators and the golden grilles. Hermione stepped inside and was about to jab button nine, when Harry held the gates open and joined Hermione in the elevator.  
  
"You seem impatient today", Hermione chuckled as Harry jabbed button two.  
  
"Its pandemonium up in the Auror headquarters. They called me in at five in the morning and I've been trying to reach you for ages", Harry replied.  
  
"Why what's up, is there a new development?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"You bet!" Harry replied tired, "We've caught the first group!"  
  
PS; First of all I want to say I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting with this chapter, I know you've been waiting far too long. All I can say is I hope the next one won't take too long! I want to thank all of you for reviewing, especially starshines1988 for sending me that email, it was very sweet of you! Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and the next one should be there soon enough! Jessica ;-) 


	19. The Warning And Impending Doom

CHAPTER 18 The Warning And Impending Doom  
  
Ron sighed as the door was slammed in his face. He stared at Hermione's apartment door for a few seconds, before pulling out his wand and Disapparating back to his own house. He crept inside his house and quietly closed the door behind him so as not to wake Krista. Very quietly Ron made his way back to his bedroom and spotted the sleeping form of Krista still in his bed. He got undressed and slipped in beside her, but Ron had no intention of sleeping, for that was the very last thing on his mind. After all he had just told Hermione he needed her in his life, but he hadn't been very honest with her or himself, because only when she slammed the door in his face did he realise, he didn't just need her in his life, it was much more complicated than that. He loved her, and as he lay in his bed next to his girlfriend, he realised he had always loved Hermione. He eyes popped open at this revelation and he wondered how he hadn't seen this before. He was still madly in love with Hermione and the fact that she had rejected him, believing he only wanted to use her hurt him even more. He had driven the woman he loved even further away from him. As Ron rolled around and looked at his sleeping girlfriend, he realised he didn't love Krista. She had been a very good replacement and he liked the idea of loving someone else, but if he really thought about, Krista was nothing like the bushy haired bookworm now fuming because of him back at her own flat. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, willing himself to sleep. At least then he wouldn't have to think at how horrible he had made everything. And god through it all he missed Hermione even more. It was ironic really, when he needed her help and advice the most, it was because of her he was in this position.  
  
Ron didn't know when his thoughts finally let him drift off to sleep, but he woke up with the sun glaring in his eyes and the sound of roadworks on his street.  
  
"Damn it!" Ron cursed. He hated it when the muggles had to dig up the street, make lots of noise just so they could fill the holes up again and move on. Ron rolled over, saw that his bed was empty and Krista was not there and sat up puzzled. It was not like her to go to work without at least waking him and saying goodbye. Ron deftly got out of bed and wandered about his place to look for a note that Krista might have left him, but he found none. Growing rather angry, Ron went off to the bathroom, intending to have a nice long shower, all the while complaining of women and how they couldn't stick to one emotion at a time. They always had to go changing their minds and blaming him for everything. He might as well give up on them, Ron grumbled as he stepped into the shower and washed his hair. Because god knows they weren't any use to him now.  
  
Ron stepped out of the shower still grumbling and went off in search of some clothes, before making his way to the kitchen to make himself a hearty breakfast. Nothing like a good meal to help him think, because he sure needed to do that today. Ron wished he didn't have Quidditch training on today, because then at least he could think but Johnson was still glowering at him for not concentrating the other day and wanted him to train extra hard. Forty minutes later and after a good hearty breakfast consisting of a good fry-up, lots of toast and a pot of tea, Ron was briskly walking towards the Canons' grounds, bag slung over his shoulder and broomstick neatly wrapped up to look like a parcel. He decided against Apparating, thinking he could enjoy muggle London better by walking, and maybe even think a few things through, as he had no time to think when he was training. His walk took him no longer than twenty minutes, and he soon found himself outside the Canons' grounds, though to an ordinary muggle it just looked like an abandoned building site with a high fence running around it. Ron walked into a side alley away from the main road and the busy traffic, took out his wand, muttered an incantation and when a door opened, he made his way through. He walked through the maze of outbuildings holding things from old brooms to new goalposts. He reached the changing rooms and spotted some of his team members already getting changed, talking animatedly. Ron quickly got changed into his Quidditch gear, and went onwards to the tack building, grabbing a spare pair of gloves, having forgotten his at home. Along the way he noticed how quiet it was in the grounds today, which was odd because the Canons had a rather important league match coming up in the next few days and people and workers should have been rushing around getting the pitch in order for the match, yet he spotted no-one and heard no noise. He was starting to become really curious, when he rounded a corner and heard a quiet whispering voice. At first thinking it was one of his team-mates talking, he spun around but found no-one. Ron shrugged, he had probably imagined it. He shook his head. He definitely needed more sleep if he was starting to hear things. Or maybe he should just stop being around Hermione, because if she caused him to hear things, it was definitely not good! He made his way back to the changing rooms, intending to have a good talk with one of his team-mates, when he heard the whispering voice again, only this time it was louder and coming from somewhere. Ron tried to concentrate on the words, but he could not hear properly. The place was eerily quiet around him, and he spun around looking for the source of the noise. This was definitely not good.  
  
Ron shook his head, he must be imagining things, because noises didn't appear out of nowhere, not in the magical world either, unless there was someone with an invisibility cloak in the grounds, but they had security measures against such things. Ron shook his head and mentally kicked himself for being so jumpy lately. He really needed a holiday!  
  
Two hours later, Ron slowed down from his chasing the Beater, spun around as Johnson blew the whistle from below and made a dive for the ground. He landed perfectly on the grass next to Johnson and stepped of his broom.  
  
"Well done Weasley", Johnson commented, her face showing only a glimmer of a smile. "Thank you Sir", Ron replied grinning back, for he knew that was the most of a compliment he would ever get of her on the pitch. It was amazing how much she changed when she stepped onto a Quidditch pitch and became coach. Whenever he saw her with Fred at home or in Hogsmeade she was as relaxed and girly as any of the other girls, yet as soon as she stepped onto the pitch, she became this other person, this woman obsessed with getting everything perfect and having her team play to the best of their abilities.  
  
"Now team that's been a major improvement since the last few practices and if we keep this up, we might just be able to win against the Wimbledon Wasps on Thursday. Alright team go hit the showers", Johnson cried and the team slowly started heading back up to the changing rooms, Ron at the back, when Angelina held out an arm to stop him and he turned around. "Ron, Fred wants to see you tonight at the apartment, he says its something important, but I don't know what", Angelina said relaxing and Ron saw the chatty girl that she really was underneath.  
  
Ron nodded his head to show her he understood.  
  
"Ron, is everything ok with you?" Angelina asked, and Ron noticed a note of concern in her voice. "You've been off lately and I thought it was just laziness, but when Fred told me last night how you had a talk with him and George and how you seemed stressed, it kind of clicked in my head. If you want me to go easy on you until you've sorted out whatever seems to be causing you this grief, just ask".  
  
Ron shook his head and replied, "No its ok, I'm fine. Just me being a dumbass again". He sighed and slowly made his way back to the changing rooms. Angelina let him go, though she had a worried and sympathetic look on her face.  
  
Ron walked over to his locker and drew out some towels, when he suddenly heard the noise again, only this time it was louder and clearer than before.  
  
"The time is almost upon us. The countdown has begun and only two days are left". Ron spun around, looking for the source of the voice.  
  
He spun around once more, looking all around him and cried out, "Where are you? I can hear you!"  
  
"Hey mate you ok?" a man asked as he came up to Ron and laid a hand on Ron's shoulder. With the other, he kept a firm grip on his towel.  
  
"Did you hear that voice?" Ron asked spinning around to face him.  
  
"Voice, what voice. Hey Ron mate are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yeah Tim", Ron said shaking his head and as he looked up he looked much older than before. "You sure you heard no voice?"  
  
"Definitely", Tim replied, "Ron you don't seem too great, you look really tired".  
  
"That's because I am", Ron replied still looking around the changing rooms, when his eyes rested on the closed gateway down to the cave below, where him and Harry had rescued Hermione a few days before.  
  
"Hey Tim, you know the cave beneath us, why didn't they ever fill it up or use it when these grounds were built?" Ron asked turning around to look at Tim.  
  
"Don't really know, the only thing I know is that that, that cave below us is meant to be a powerful and magical site. Maybe its useful in some way", Tim shrugged.  
  
"Do people ever use it anymore?" Ron asked.  
  
"Not that I know of. Its always been blocked off and most people I'd say forgot about it a long time ago", Tim replied, "Why you ask?"  
  
"I don't quite know, but I think it has something to do with that cave", Ron shrugged and dropped his towel in his locker again. "I think I'm going to go check it out". Ron took his wand from his locker and made his way to the blocked entrance of the cave. With just a quick flick of his wand, the wall had crumbled up and there lay only a heap of small stones and dirt where the wall used to be.  
  
"Lumos", Ron said lighting up his wand and gingerly making his way down the dark steps, the dark corridor pressing in on him. Eventually he made his way down to the bottom, after a lot of groping around in the dark. The cave, or cavern was as massive as ever, though it was not nearly as dark as the corridor was, in fact there was a pale iridescent glow from the cave itself, making it almost light enough for Ron to see. Ron stepped into the middle of the cavern, looking around him, his shallow breathing echoing across the vast space. Then suddenly a fire burst into flames just a few metres in front of him, the flames licking at the wood that was lying in the middle of the cavern. The light filled the whole cave, illuminating every nook and cranny in a flickering glow. The fire grew brighter as Ron stepped away, for the fire was growing larger by the minute. And there was that voice again, this time perfectly clear and loud;  
  
"The countdown has begun. Two days to go!"  
  
And suddenly everything clicked in Ron's head, as the sharp, clear reality of his realisation hit him. He had better hurry for he only had a little time left, if they were going to stop this. Ron rushed back up the stairs, clumsily falling on every step as he rushed to get outside, and when he finally managed to reach the top again, he forgot all about his Quidditch gear. He raced out of the grounds and Apparated away. 


	20. There's Nothing Like A Good Catastrophe ...

CHAPTER 19 There's Nothing Like A Good Catastrophe To Unite People  
  
"Really?" Hermione cried sounding both shocked and surprised.  
  
"Yeah group two caught them late last night, I got called in as soon as they got the suspects locked up in the jails down in level nine. Wreaked quite a bit of havoc too, so they did. We've had to send three Aurors to St Mungo's to get them checked over", Harry replied tiredly.  
  
"Oh god, so what have they learnt?" Hermione asked as the elevator stopped and the golden grills slid open.  
  
"Not that much, they're keeping pretty quiet about their involvements in dark arts activities lately. The only thing we could get out of them with veritaserum was that the Blood Kindred have the book. The rest of their minds must have been blocked up so they would not even know themselves", Harry sighed. "I'm so knackered!"  
  
"Won't they let you have some time off?" Hermione asked laying a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Can't you let Kaylee cover for you?"  
  
"No, I sent her home to recover, she was on the group that captured our dark arts group and she was pretty shattered", Harry replied as they walked down the corridor to the Auror headquarters. This time in the morning it was full and crowded as Aurors rushed about the place filling out reports, giving statements and working on the case.  
  
"God I haven't seen it this busy since the fall of Voldemort", Hermione said with awe in her voice.  
  
"I know", Harry replied stifling a yawn.  
  
"How are you and Kaylee anyway?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"We're ok, she's a great girlfriend", Harry sighed.  
  
"But?"  
  
"But what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well there's got to be a but, you don't sound too happy about it at all. In fact you sound quite down about the whole thing. What's up?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh its nothing", Harry replied sitting down at his desk, but Hermione remained standing, choosing not to sit down on the other chair, but to gaze at her friend, trying to read something from his rather impassive face.  
  
"Come on Harry, its more than nothing. You can tell me, I am your best friend after-all", Hermione said.  
  
"Its just something is off about the whole relationship. Its not Kaylee that's the problem, but something's changed and I don't know what it is and its been bothering me for ages", Harry sighed.  
  
"Oh Harry", Hermione sighed crouching down so her face was level with his. She took his hand and smiled at him. "Are you unsure about your relationship?"  
  
"Yeah".  
  
"Is it someone else?"  
  
"I don't know", Harry sighed then shook his head. "It doesn't matter".  
  
"Mr Potter?" a witch cried behind them and Hermione rose to her feet once again, letting go of Harry's hand and turning around to face the witch.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Miss Granger", the witch added meekly, blushing. "I didn't mean to disturb you two", she added smirking.  
  
"Its alright Breeda", Hermione replied.  
  
"What is it Breeda?" Harry asked looking up.  
  
"Its Mr Whiting, he told me to give you this", she said handing his a piece of parchment folded up. "And I didn't read it sir, he gave me explicit instructions not to read it as its confidential". She handed Harry the parchment and turned around.  
  
"Thank you Breeda", Harry replied and opened the parchment.  
  
Mr Potter, Latest news on our group is they have confirmed that the book is in the possession of the Blood Kindred and all that we could get out of them on what purpose they have is that they intend to unleash its powers onto the world. From our experts we've learnt that this can actually be true. If Miss Granger has finally checked in I would like both of you to work on this book. Find out exactly what it does and how we can stop this. I want the rest of your team out scouring the country looking for this group. I've put it on top priority of all Auror groups to find the Blood Kindred. It is vital that we do so, for the sake of us all. I've also informed Krista Speketer of the more recent developments and I want your personal group to join up with hers. Gerald Whiting.  
  
"God he must be getting really worried", Harry exclaimed igniting the paper with his wand and letting it burn to ashes in his bin.  
  
"I think its about time we start getting worried", Hermione replied anxiously. "I've been fearing this for quite some time. Its inevitable really that the Blood Kindred use the book to its full potential. Alright Harry, I'll meet you downstairs in my office in a few minutes and we can get started on this problem", Hermione said anxiously as she rose to her feet and walked out of the Aurors headquarters. She quickly made her way down to the ninth floor and, stopping only once to say hello to Kaylee before she walked into her office, pulled out all her notes on the book and the groups she had researched. With a flick of her wand the candles in the room brightened and she began her work. Harry came in five minutes later and they set to work poring over old books and new notes.  
  
"I can't do this anymore", Harry said tiredly as he stretched out his arms and yawned loudly.  
  
"Don't you'll get me started too", Hermione sighed dropping her quill on the parchment in front of her. She stifled a yawn and stretched also.  
  
"I don't know how you can research all the time and not fall asleep. When I'm on a case you'd be lucky to catch me doing half an hours work of this. I hate research", Harry complained playing with his quill, by twirling it around his fingers.  
  
"Well someone has to do the research, all you do is push it onto the workload of your new recruits and trainees", Hermione scolded looking at him intently.  
  
"Well they need to learn to do research", Harry replied, then when he spotted Hermione looking at him, he added, "What is it?"  
  
"I was just thinking about Hogwarts. You and Ron always hated doing homework and if possible you would copy my homework as often as possible. You really haven't changed that much", Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Yeah I remember, and you used to hate it, and then Ron would just do that to piss you off severely", Harry laughed.  
  
"You two were so childish", Hermione laughed, "Some things really don't change with you two!"  
  
Harry scowled at her, then his face contorted with confusion, "What you mean some things don't change with me and Ron. Were you speaking to him lately?"  
  
"Sort of", Hermione replied uncomfortably.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry said warningly. "What exactly happened?"  
  
"Its nothing big really", she added hesitantly. "Just that Ron came to my flat last night saying he wanted me back in his life and that he needed me", Hermione said quickly, hoping against hope Harry wouldn't hear, but Harry was too acute for that.  
  
"What?" Harry cried sitting up straight. "He was at your flat last night and you didn't even tell me?"  
  
"Because it isn't that big a deal", Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh yes it is! Jesus why did he go to yours anyway?"  
  
"Something along the lines of that his relationship with Krista is going bad and that he realised he needed me in his life and he needed me. But I told him that he couldn't blame the slow break-up of his relationship with Krista on me and that he couldn't just come waltzing back in my life just because things with him and Krista are going bad. I mean I have pride!" Hermione said haughtily.  
  
"Are you mad Hermione?!!!" Harry cried.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You two have been tiptoeing around each other for the last ten years and you just have a golden opportunity to have Ron back and you come up with this bullshit?"  
  
"What on earth are you on about?"  
  
"Its very simple Hermione. You want to know the real reason why Ron came back to your flat at three in the morning?" Harry asked calming himself down.  
  
"And what's that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because he still loves you!"  
  
"No way, Ron and I are past that, he's got his new girlfriend and I have my own life", Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh really, well I don't believe that. Ron still loves you, though I'm quite sure he isn't aware of it yet. Hermione you and Ron belong together", Harry sighed massaging his temples.  
  
"It can't be", Hermione said sadly. "Ron and I are past that. If I take him back I would just be going backwards, and that's not right. No Harry, Ron and I are over each other, we have to be to have everything work out right".  
  
"You are hopeless, if you don't realise you and Ron belong to each other, then you don't deserve him".  
  
"Whatever Harry, come on now we have work to do", Hermione replied stiffly and started reading through her book again.  
  
"I found it!" Hermione squealed, jumping up in her seat and dropping her quill on her table. "What have you found?" Harry asked.  
  
"In order for them to unleash the powers of the book they need to do it on a natural magical site that has lots of power and they need to do it during the spring equinox", Hermione cried excitedly. "We've found it Harry, now we only need to make a list of natural magical sites in Britain and we will have our Blood Kindred", Hermione said happily.  
  
"You said spring equinox?" Harry asked his brow knit in confusion.  
  
"Yeah why what is it Harry?" Hermione asked perplexed.  
  
"The spring equinox is today", Harry replied.  
  
"SHIT!" Hermione cursed.  
  
"Looks like we have a lot of work to do", Harry said quickly getting off his seat to grab a book on magical sites from Hermione's shelf.  
  
"How can we check each site to find the Blood Kindred in one day. Its impossible", Hermione replied, the panic rising in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry we'll manage it", Harry said.  
  
"Yes, but there's over a hundred magical sites in Britain and-", but Hermione never got to finish her sentence as her assistant Emily rushed in looking rather flushed.  
  
"Hermione, oh hello Mr Potter. Hermione there's a visitor in the Atrium who says he needs to talk to you as soon as possible. He said its important", Emily said.  
  
"Alright Emily we'll go up and see him", Hermione replied and both Hermione and Harry rushed out of Hermione's office, making their way as quick as possible to the elevators. Hermione impatiently jabbed at the button as the lift soared up towards the Atrium. The lift stopped and Hermione and Harry walked out making their way through the golden gates to the front of the Atrium. There was a man waiting for both of them, and as soon as Hermione spotted who it was she stopped dead in her tracks, her face showing a mixture of confusion and anger and something else hidden deep beneath her tight control that she had on her emotions. Harry glanced at her for a second, before walking up to his best friend and said rather perplexed.  
  
"Ron what is it?"  
  
Ron watched as Hermione walked up to him and nodded slightly as if to say hello.  
  
"Something is going to happen at the Canon's grounds. It kept saying tonight, tonight and then when I asked a team mate about the Canons grounds and that cave that dark arts group took Hermione to, he said it was a magical site. Whatever they're planning to do it doesn't sound good", Ron said rather worried. He looked from Harry's to Hermione's faces and his own brow knit in confusion as he watched the look of astonishment and understanding flash across their faces.  
  
Hermione cried, "We have it!" 


	21. The Ghostly Battle

CHAPTER 20 The Ghostly Battle  
  
"Of course!" Hermione cried hitting her forehead. "It makes so much sense now!  
  
"Yes I see now, they took you there the first time to try and get the book to work", Harry cried looking at Hermione.  
  
"But obviously it didn't because they would have activated it earlier", Hermione replied nodding her head.  
  
"And the reason they didn't kill you-"  
  
"Was because they knew I was working on the book", Hermione replied finishing his sentence.  
  
"Courtesy of our insider", Harry said.  
  
"We have work to do", Hermione cried and Harry nodded.  
  
"Ok guys, seriously back up a few seconds, what on earth is going on?" Ron asked bewildered.  
  
"Oh thank you for those news Ron, you have just given us enough time to stop doomsday", Hermione replied smiling at him.  
  
Ron smiled back, pleased with her compliment, but then worry grew on his face, "What do you mean doomsday? Hermione, don't tell me you're trying to stop doomsday now!"  
  
"We have to or else we're all dead", Hermione cried.  
  
"I'm not letting you do this, you'll get yourself hurt. Remember the last time you tried to stop them? We had to come save you!" Ron replied worry etched in every line on his face.  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake Ron! I can take care of myself and I don't need you telling me what I can and cannot do!"  
  
"Well I worry about you, because you sure as hell don't worry enough about yourself!" "What is that meant to mean!" Hermione cried.  
  
"That you always get yourself into stupid trouble that could have killed you, or have you forgotten the final battle. It scared me so much then what risk you had taken without even thinking about it and it scares me now. You didn't even realise what was happening!"  
  
"How dare you-"Hermione cried but she was cut off when Harry roared.  
  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP FOR JUST ONE MINUTE!"  
  
Ron and Hermione turned around to face Harry, both faces showing a mixture of shock and anger.  
  
"In case you two haven't realised, we have doomsday to stop after all!" Harry cried. "Thank you very much Ron for the info, you have just given us a chance at stopping this, Hermione you go to the Canon's grounds and get everyone out of there while I call on all the Auror groups and meet you there with the rest of the teams. And no hero attempts ok?" Harry said, his chest heaving.  
  
"Fine!" Hermione glowered.  
  
"Oh no, you two are not going off to save the world without me!" Ron cried.  
  
"Ron, this is no time for childish behaviour!" Hermione cried.  
  
"I am not letting you get hurt, either of you!" Ron heaved back.  
  
"Fine Ron, you can come too, but you're only helping us evacuate everyone from the grounds, this is too dangerous!" Harry said and when Hermione glowered at him, he added warningly. "Hermione I'm your superior, don't make me pull rank on you".  
  
"Fine!" Hermione replied rather begrudgingly and she made her way to the Apparition centre in the Atrium, Ron in tow.  
  
"Hermione I-"  
  
"Not now Ron we have work to do", she replied not even turning around as she took out her wand, ready to Disapparate.  
  
"Hermione wait", Ron cried taking hold of her arm, and slowly Hermione turned around to face him. "Please let's not fight. How on earth are we meant to stop this if I can't even depend on you watching my back".  
  
Hermione looked down at her feet and slowly raised her eyes, saying wryly, "Harry said you're only helping us evacuate everyone". Then she added rather quietly, "I would always watch your back". Ron smiled at her, which she returned rather slowly.  
  
"We have to go", Hermione said rather stiffly and flicked her wand and with a loud crack she was gone. Ron sighed, he had almost gotten through to her, but again to no avail. He also flicked his wand and disappeared a second later with a loud crack.  
  
Hermione and Ron Apparated outside the Canon's grounds, in the alleyway that Ron had used earlier in the day to enter the grounds. Hermione was about to walk in, when she stopped and turned to Ron handing him an identification card.  
  
"In case they won't listen to you, use my other id card and order them out of the grounds ok?" she said holding out the card that had only the Ministry crest and ID written on it. Ron took it from her hand and for a brief second both their fingers touched. Hermione felt a tingle, like a dormant supply of energy coming to the surface and she was confused. She looked up to Ron's eyes and they were looking at her, in a way Hermione hadn't seen in many years. She looked back down at her hand, her actions slow and clumsy.  
  
"We had better go now", she said slowly and waited for Ron to open the door.  
  
Ron nodded his head and also took out his wand, unlocking the door. "We had better start off with the changing rooms and the offices, its where the most people are".  
  
Hermione nodded and they made their way through, splitting up as Ron walked away to the right and Hermione made her way along the left.  
  
"Oh and Ron", Hermione cried and Ron turned around, "Tell them there's been a security breach!" Ron smiled and nodded and headed off. She purposely made her way along the outer buildings reaching the office in no time and walking right through without knocking. A secretary came from behind her desk to stop Hermione, but Hermione ignored her, despite her protests and walked right into the office.  
  
What the devil do you want?" an old man cried out as she opened the door.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger, special agent of the Ministry of Magic and I'm here to evacuate these grounds, there's been a security breach and I want everyone out before the Aurors start arriving", Hermione said in her most commanding voice. With that voice, Hermione could terrify anyone into doing what she wanted to do, but this man was showing quite a bit of resistance, for his eyes were blazing with a suppressed fury.  
  
"I will do nothing of the sort!" he cried back.  
  
"Well then you can get yourself killed, but I will not let that happen on my watch!" Hermione said, trying with all her might to keep her own temper suppressed.  
  
"You had better leave and do what she told you or we could have you arrested for obstructing Auror work", Harry said dangerously and Hermione spun around seeing Harry standing in the doorway, his green eyes blazing. A few Aurors were standing behind him, their wands out.  
  
The man resigned and nodded his head and Hermione relaxed.  
  
"I've got it covered here, go and help Ron, and make sure he knows that he's not involved", Harry said and Hermione nodded, walking past Harry to get to the changing rooms. There she found Ron busy at work urging his fellow team mates out of the grounds.  
  
"Ok I'm special agent Hermione Granger, I want all of you to evacuate the area, and I will hear no butts!" she said in her commanding and authority voice.  
  
"Thanks Hermione, for a bit there they wouldn't believe me, said I was pulling a prank", Ron replied grateful. Hermione nodded in reply.  
  
"We had better make sure they all leave, Harry's teams have split up and are escorting the rest of the grounds", Hermione said.  
  
"Ah good, we don't want them getting killed now", Ron replied.  
  
"And now its your turn to leave", Hermione added.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry's explicit orders, you're not to get involved and you will go home, or go to your girlfriends or whatever, but you're not staying here and trying to help out", Hermione said fiercely.  
  
"What, but you need me, I know these grounds off by hart and I helped loads the last time when they had you!" Ron replied just as fiercely.  
  
"There will be no arguing Ron, you're going home. None of us want to see you get hurt", Hermione said her voice growing dangerously quiet, a sign of a sure fire temper coming along.  
  
"No Hermione!" Ron added just as dangerously. "If you think I will stand here and let you go off to get yourself killed, then you're a lot stupider than everyone thought!"  
  
"No more arguing Ron", Hermione said angrily and she made a grab for his hand. For a second Ron thought she would kiss him, and his breath stopped, but all she did was start walking and dragged him along with her.  
  
"Where are we going Hermione?" Ron asked angrily.  
  
"You're going home and no butts!" she replied angrily and dragged him all the way to the side entrance and opened the door for him. "Now leave!"  
  
"I am not going!" Ron said stubbornly yanking his hand away from her grasp and he stood there his arms folded with a frown on his face.  
  
"Fine, then I'll just have to hex you until you do", Hermione said taking out her wand and aiming it at his chest.  
  
"You wouldn't", Ron said his voice wavering as he nervously took a step back and kept his eyes on her wand.  
  
"Oh wouldn't I?" Hermione asked dangerously. Her eyes were glinting and Ron knew she was serious.  
  
"Fine I'll go!" Ron said backing away from her, and glancing only once behind him to see where he was going. He didn't trust Hermione when she was in one of those moods, because she was very likely to hex him, especially after the mood she was in last night. Ron backed all the way out of the Canons grounds and past the gate. He was about to speak, but Hermione came walking towards him and for the second time in twenty four hours she had slammed a door in his face.  
  
"I really have to do something about that!" Ron said rather annoyed as he turned around and walked out of the alleyway.  
  
Hermione sighed as she made her way back to the changing rooms, and found Harry and the rest of the Aurors congregating in front of the blocked up passageway to the underground cave.  
  
"Its blocked up and we were waiting until you could open it up. Its ancient magic and you know how bad I am at that", Harry said as Hermione made her way through the throng to him.  
  
"What took you so long anyway?" he asked curiously as Hermione started tapping the stone wall blocking the passageway would be with her wand.  
  
"Ron wouldn't leave", she replied rather curtly and Harry knew she was in a bad mood. "Why what did you do?" Harry asked nervously, "Because I would rather have a best friend that's intact!"  
  
"I just threatened him until he left. Boy finally came to his senses", Hermione replied curtly. Harry didn't reply for he knew not to press her when she was in such a mood, especially if it was caused by the red-head, lanky best friend that always drove her crazy.  
  
Hermione held her wand tightly as she cried out, "Prior Incantato Practica!" The bricks that had been blocking up the passageway started to crumble and fall down until there was nothing left but rubble at their feet.  
  
"Now you know the deal, capture as many alive as you can and secure the perimeter first. I want someone to guard Hermione as she goes for the book. Kaylee, can I trust on you to keep an eye on her so she doesn't get hit by anything?" Harry called out. Kaylee nodded her head in reply at his question and moved up to stand beside Hermione.  
  
"I'll cover you", she said and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Right lets go!" Harry called out and they made their way down the stairs leading to the cave, going two at a time. When they reached the bottom, the group split in two teams as the first went ahead, leaving the second behind to watch out for more Dark Wizards.  
  
As Hermione and Harry neared the cave, they saw the Blood Kindred gathered around a large bonfire, each one standing in the circle as they chanted some incomprehensible song. "God that's many!" Hermione whispered and Harry nodded.  
  
"Ok we go on three, split into three teams, Hermione you're in the middle with me and I'll protect you as far as I can, then its up to Kaylee. Remember get the book and secure it as fast as you can", Harry whispered, then counted off with his fingers and gave the signal to go. Twenty Aurors ran into the cave, wands shooting spells all around the place, as Hermione ran through the middle with it, her wand ready and Harry by her side dodging curses. Soon Harry was caught up in a duel with a very agile Dark Wizard and it was up to Hermione, and Kaylee by her side, to get to the book. The cave was in pandemonium as Hermione quickly looked around her to get her bearings. All the Aurors were fighting, and even more Dark Wizards seemed to be poring into the cave from what seemed to be all sides. Hermione knew she had only little time left until the Aurors were outnumbered, so she used this quick chance that she had to look for Draco Malfoy, who undoubtedly had the book. She spotted one wizard not fighting, as he stood in the corner away from the rest. In his arms was something that could only be a book. Hermione dodged left and right as she ran zigzagged across the cave to reach Malfoy. Still he hadn't spotted her running towards him and Hermione knew she was in luck. If she could surprise him then she had a big chance of stopping this whole thing, but at that exact same time a Dark Wizard spotted her darting in between people and sent a curse towards her. The curse, though not fatal, hit Hermione squarely in the chest and she collapsed from the pain. Kaylee was quickly by her side, helping her up as Hermione grasped her stomach to stop the pain.  
  
"Come on Hermione!" Kaylee said worried as she looked around her and sent a stunning spell at the Dark Wizard coming towards them. "We have to go!" Hermione nodded her head and started walking again. The scene around her was like something from a dream, the bonfire that was burning in the middle of the cave gave of eerie glimmers of light, the people darting in and out of her view looked ghastly in the flickering light, and the shadows of the battle scene was displayed on the walls of the caves, making the whole scene look ghostly and haunting. As Hermione gathered her strength and ran on, Kaylee behind her, her ears suddenly went quiet and all the noise that was around her, suddenly disappeared. She felt like she was running through a dream, but still Hermione kept on running, making her way towards Malfoy. At last he spotted her, and shot a spell towards, her, but Hermione was quicker. She dodged the spell and rolled to the side, the battle skills she had developed during the second war, came back as vibrant and clear as ever. Her agile body rolled to the side and she sprang up, with the agility of a cat and ran towards Malfoy, her wand out and waiting for the right moment to hit him. Hermione was only dimly aware of Kaylee beside her, fighting with another Dark Wizard, but Hermione wasn't worried. She was a competent fighter and she knew how to dodge a few spells. Kaylee could look after herself. Malfoy, spotting Hermione still running towards him, sent another curse at Hermione, which she deflected quickly and when he saw he could not stop her so easily, he began backing away from her. Just as he looked behind him to see where he was going, Hermione saw her chance and with a quick flick of her wrist she sent a stunning spell in his direction. It hit him squarely in the shoulder and Malfoy keeled over, his white blonde hair billowing in an invisible draft as he fell backwards. Hermione stepped up to him and prised the book out of his hands. As she lifted it up, she noticed that the energy of the book felt different. In fact the book felt hot and the more she touched it, the hotter it grew. Hermione dropped the book as it started scalding her hands and it fell to the ground with a loud thud. As the book hit the floor, it sprung open and the pages ruffled through it, until it rested on one page. The words on the page started to glow brighter and Hermione sank to her knees to examine the writing. It was the same as the words she had read in the memory, the same haunting lines of the book that spoke of its power, The power and control of this book is controlled by one thing. The greatest thing there is on this earth. No dark magic can pierce its power and meaning, for this power is the greatest there is and the most powerful. All who read these lines, beware this book can be tampered with but only those pure of heart can ever control its powers. Though this time the words were different and so was the energy. It felt to Hermione like the book was infused with dark energy, negativity and evil. Below the phrase, the words, 'Tonight' were glowing brighter and suddenly things clicked in her head. She rushed for her wand and stepped over the book to get to the unconscious form of Malfoy. She pointed her wand at his chest and cried;  
  
"Enervate!" Malfoy's eyes flickered open and he looked up at Hermione looking down at him, her wand still pointing at his chest.  
  
A sneer formed on his face and he said coldly, "Ah the mudblood. I was wondering when you would arrive, you with that snooping fat nose of yours!" He hissed vehemently at her.  
  
"Spare me the snide remarks and childish insults", Hermione said coldly, her voice deathly calm. "I have a wand pointing at your chest so it would do you good to keep quiet and listen to me. What did you do with the book. Its different!"  
  
Malfoy sneered at her and laughed coldly, "Has the 'clever' mudblood not figured it out yet? Well there's something she couldn't understand, that and how to keep a man happy, or isn't that right, you filthy whore. Isn't that why that Weasel dumped you, because you weren't good enough-"but Malfoy couldn't finish his sentence as Hermione had punched his squarely in the face, breaking his nose in the process.  
  
"We are not here to discuss me", Hermione said, her icy voice running a chill down Malfoy's back as her eyes shone a suppressed rage. "Now what did you do with the book?" she cried. "I've unleashed the full power of it and now its on a countdown. I've turned that powerful book into a ticking time bomb. If I were you I'd get away right now, not that it would help you very much as you will get killed anyway!" Malfoy sneered at her wiping away the trickle of blood now coming from his nose.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked coldly, shoving her wand against his chest to let him know she had no qualms about cursing him. Sensing this Malfoy became a little more helpful.  
  
"That book holds a lot of power and we've changed the power so it kills all the mudbloods on this sorry island. Anyone who is part muggle or not a pureblood will be killed in an instant by a blast of power so powerful it will kill people in an instant. It will go off at exactly six pm in the evening. So that means you have exactly ten minutes left", Malfoy sneered laughing at her.  
  
"Oh Jesus Christ!" Hermione said her mouth dropping at the thought of the horrors they were about to unleash. "How do you stop it?"  
  
Malfoy just sneered back at her.  
  
"HOW DO YOU STOP IT?" Hermione cried at him, shoving her wand at his throat. "Don't make me use this Malfoy!"  
  
"You can't!" Malfoy sneered and laughed. "You're too late!" Malfoy laughed his cold laugh, ringing across the cave.  
  
"No!" Hermione cried, thinking fast, her brain reeling from the information she just received. She was so caught up in trying to think clearly, that she did not see the Death Eater coming up behind her, or the wand he had pointing at her back.  
  
If she would have been more careful of her surroundings, Hermione would have heard him utter the curse that would doom her forever.  
  
"AVADA KEDARVA!" 


	22. Second Chances

CHAPTER 21 Second Chances  
  
Ron had not walked more than five steps down the alleyway, before he stopped and spun around.  
  
"This is stupid!" Ron cried into the cool evening air, looking around him to see if there was any other life but his own. There was not, and with every passing second he knew he had to take action. To hell with what Hermione thought about him staying out of it, he wasn't going to let the only girl he ever loved get killed by those monsters. She needed his help whether she knew it or not. And one day she would thank him for it. Ron turned around and walked back to the doorway, determination ringing in his every step, as he reached the door, muttered the unlocking charm and went inside. It did not take him long to gather his directions in the cool evening air, knowing that more than anything they would be heading to that old cave below where he had rescued Hermione from. He didn't know why he knew they were there, he just knew and without even stopping to think about it, Ron quickly made his way to the changing rooms, his long feet taking him there in record time. His wand was now deposited in his right hand, and as he entered the changing rooms and rounded a corner, he found that the entrance to the cave was not blocked up, as it had been earlier that day, but a small pile of rubble and dirt was lying at the foot of the passageway. They had gone down there. Ron stepped over the pile of rubble and made his way down the stairway, his wand showing him the way. When he reached the bottom, he made his way along the narrow passageway, until he reached the mouth of the cave and the sight he saw there astounded him. Even during the second war and the final battle he had seen some amazing and haunting things, but even this still had the ability to astound him. The scene looked like something out of a muggle horror movie Hermione used to make him watch. A large bonfire was burning in the middle of the cave, its flickering light sending ghostly shadows across the walls and onto the fighting people. Cloaked men of black and purple mingled with the many different colours of each robe as they were mixed to form a watercolour of diverse effects. The Aurors were over-powered by the many Dark Wizards of the Blood Kindred, their numbers being quickly depleted. From the outset it was clear that the Aurors did not have much of a chance of stopping the over-whelming amount of Dark Wizards that were still pouring into the cave. Ron knew he had to help and soon, before the battle took a turn for the worse. His prime objective was to find Hermione and make sure she was alright. Hermione was a brilliant witch who knew more curses and dark spells than him and Harry combined, but he was afraid. He was afraid she would not be careful and get herself seriously injured or worse...killed.  
  
Ron quickly darted through the crowd, sending stunning spells at those Dark Wizards that dared approach him. He zigzagged past the Aurors, all the while scanning the crowd in front of him, for the familiar sight of bushy brown hair that could only be Hermione. Then he spotted her, through a gap in the crowd, standing over a man with white blonde hair and pointing her wand at him. Ron did not have enough time to register who the man was, for another Dark Wizard was creeping up behind Hermione, his wand pointed directly at her back.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron cried running towards her, his long legs taking him there in record time, but at that same moment he heard the fatal words being uttered by the Dark Wizard.  
  
"AVADA KEDARVA!"  
  
Ron sped towards her, wishing with all his might to reach her before the curse would. Ron knew he had a bit of a head start, but at that moment it did not recognise in his brain as he sped towards her, with time itself seeming to slow down. Ron felt like he was running in slow motion and he saw the world around him slowing down. His movements seemed slow and sluggish, but still Ron ran on. As soon as he reached her, he grabbed her arm and threw her down with him, her weight putting him off balance so that he fell painfully on his right shoulder and Hermione came falling on top of him, landing on his chest. The green curse shot over their heads and when Hermione saw the blinding green curse pass over her, her eyes widened in shock. She clung to Ron, her nails digging into his shirt as she started trembling and the revelation of what had just occurred hit her. She buried her face in his chest as she trembled and Ron, wincing at the pain in his right shoulder, hugged her tightly, rubbing her back to calm her down. Hermione lay like that for a minute, before she looked up into Ron's eyes. Ron could still see the shock in her eyes, but she had calmed down considerably and she wasn't trembling as violently anymore. She lifted her head and as she gazed into Ron's crystal blue eyes and she saw the love and affection swimming in their deep blue pools, a revelation came over her. Her eyes widened as this revelation hit her with full force and her mouth dropped open. How could she have been so stupid. It was right in front of her eyes and she never saw it. It was as if Hermione had only seen Ron behind a veil of cloud and mist and she felt like someone had moved that mist aside so she could see Ron properly for the first time. And what she saw delighted her senses. He was more handsome than she had ever imagined with his fiery red hair still sticking out all over the place, his freckles on his pale skin and his beautiful clear blue eyes. But along with that she realised something new as she gazed into Ron's eyes. She loved him, and oh God, she realised exactly how much. She had always loved Ron and she couldn't remember a moment when she didn't. All their petty squabbles seemed insignificant and trivial compared to the love they felt for each other, and Hermione was amazed at this.  
  
"Oh Ron" was all that Hermione could utter as she looked into his eyes and Ron smiled back at her. Without even thinking Hermione leaned in and kissed him. Caught completely off guard by this gesture, Ron sat there in shock for a second, before his mind kicked in and he pulled Hermione closer to him, deepening the kiss. An arm of his snaked up to Hermione's hair, entwining itself with her bushy hair, as the other held her protectively around the waist, afraid she would slip away from him. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck as she kissed him deeply feeling the lust swell inside her. Ron's tongue ran across her mouth demanding entrance, which she gave readily and the feel of her tongue inside his mouth was enough to make his knees buckle, were he standing at that moment. A groan was reverberating deep in her throat as Ron pulled her ever closer to her, loving the feel of her body against his.  
  
Unbeknownst to them right at that moment as they kissed each other like their was no tomorrow, the book that was lying on Hermione's left, completely forgotten about during Hermione's revelation started to shudder. It was nearing the end of the countdown, but Hermione and Ron were too busy kissing to realise this. They also didn't realise that the energy in the book started to change. The book shuddered even more, as if trying to expel some unknown force. It floated a few inches of the ground, still shuddering as the world around Hermione, Ron and the book seemed to slow down. The black aura that had surrounded the book began to change as the countdown raged on. Both Aurors and Dark Wizards stop fighting as they heard the ticking of the countdown, that had been magically enhanced so all could hear the countdown.  
  
"Ten", the magical voice coming from within the book boomed. All Aurors and Dark Wizards turned to watch the book as it floated a few feet above the ground still shuddering badly. "Nine".  
  
The book shuddered even more seeming to expel even more black energy. "Eight".  
  
The book began glowing, still shuddering a bit as the book began glowing brighter. "Seven".  
  
The book began glowing a bright silver as more black energy was expelled from it. "Six".  
  
Still it shuddered on and the cave that had been filled with noise only a few seconds before was deathly quiet.  
  
"Five".  
  
Ron and Hermione pulled away from each other, their faces mirroring the shocked emotion they both felt. Hermione clung to Ron, as Ron wrapped a protective arm around her, holding her tight.  
  
"Four".  
  
The book stopped shuddering, hanging stilly in the air a few feet above the ground. All was quiet.  
  
"Three"  
  
Hermione held on tightly to Ron, never letting go, trembling as Ron clung to her afraid of losing her forever.  
  
"Two"  
  
The Aurors and Dark Wizards alike held their breath, waiting...  
  
Suddenly the book began jerking about in mid air once more as it expelled the brightest white light imaginable. Hermione and Ron closed their eyes, clinging tightly to each other as the white light spread out from the book engulfing all in a blinding white light. Hermione felt as though someone had sucked out all her oxygen from her lungs as she struggled to breath, the energy having passed through her body, having winded her badly. All around her she heard screaming though the voices sounded far of and like they were from a different plane of existence. And then as quickly as the book had expelled the blinding white light, the light was gone and Hermione took in a deep breath, breathing in sharply filling her lungs with sweet oxygen and easing the dizziness that had sprung up from the lack of air. She opened her eyes at the same time as Ron and they looked at each other uncertainly, before their eyes scanned the eerily quiet cave around them. Everywhere they saw bodies lying on the floor. Ron and Hermione scrambled up, still clinging onto each other as they made their way to the nearest body lying on the floor, both holding their breath praying the worst hadn't happened, though each secretly fearing it had. The first body was wearing robes of a deep red with a gold mask on his face.  
  
"A Dark Wizard from the Blood Kindred", Hermione said shakily as Ron bent down beside the body examining it and throwing their wand out of reach. He slowly lifted up the mask and saw the look of pure terror that was on this man's face. Ron checked his pulse and stood up. "Dead", Ron said as Hermione turned away.  
  
"Oh god no. Please God don't them all be dead!" Hermione cried as she hugged Ron tightly, shaking in his arms.  
  
But Ron couldn't reply as he looked across the cave and saw the sea of bodies lying on the ground, fearing that all were as dead as the man at their feet. His hearing switched off and he did not hear Hermione sobbing into his chest or feel her shaking. All that registered was that they were all dead, and Ron didn't think anymore. 


	23. All The Chances Come And Gone

CHAPTER 22 All The Chances Come And Gone  
  
Hermione was shaking uncontrollably in his arms, sobbing into his now soaked shirt as she clung to him for dear life, her happiness slowly slipping away. Ron snapped back to reality, like a drowning man surfacing in the turbulent sea catching a deep breath. Ron looked about him at the cave and all the people lying on the ground. Fear and pain filled his heart as he held Hermione tightly, clinging to her for sanity and reality. Hermione was still crying and shaking and all Ron could do was soothe her, because he knew of nothing to explain what happened. Suddenly, as if hit by lightening, Hermione's head snapped up and fear filled her tear-stained, red eyes.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried pulling away from him as the revelation hit her and her hands clapped over her mouth. "Oh God Harry!"  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked, his face paling by the news. "No!"  
  
"Oh God Ron, please don't let him be dead!" Hermione cried tears already welling up in her red eyes. "Please God, don't let him be dead!"  
  
Ron just stared at her, unable to do or say anything.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione cried turning around searching the people for any sign of her best friend. "HARRY! She cried as panic filled her voice and she ran towards the nearest group of bodies, frantically searching for her best friend. Ron gaped for a moment before his senses kicked in and he ran after Hermione, not wanting to let her find Harry on her own.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione cried fearfully. "HARRY!"  
  
Ron ran to her as she stopped walking and started sobbing. Ron took her in his arms and held her tightly as she clung to him, sobbing with the pain and shock she was feeling.  
  
"Don't worry we'll find him!" Ron said soothingly, though his own heart was breaking. He didn't even dare think of the prospect of losing his best friend, because he too might break down and he needed to be strong for Hermione. She needed him.  
  
"He has to be here somewhere!" Hermione cried into his shirt. "HARRY!"  
  
"Hermione I don't want you to be here when I find him", Ron said soothingly as he drew circles on her back with his finger, calming her down.  
  
"No!" Hermione said pulling away from Ron and wiping away her tears. Ron could see the defiance in her eyes and he loved her even more at that second for it. "I'm strong and I don't need to be hidden from the world in case I see something I don't like. He was my best friend too!" And with that she ran across the cave, searching for her best friend. Ron ran after her, watching as she would bend down and check another body, before rising and going on. Ron saw Hermione gasp and fall to the ground, and he knew instantly that she had found Harry. Now sprinting, Ron ran up to her and dropped down beside Harry. He was lying beside a rather large Dark Wizard he must have been fighting and he looked in bad shape.  
  
"Harry, Harry, can you hear me?" Hermione cried brushing away some of his unruly black hair out of his eyes. She lowered his head onto her lap as she brushed more of his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"His pulse is weak and he looks pale", Hermione said to Ron without looking up. "He won't make it unless he's brought to hospital soon. Go and check the rest, I thought I saw some people stirring". Ron nodded and got up, walking to the nearest group of bodies lying on the floor. Ron pushed down deep the urge to throw up as he checked a Dark Wizard for his pulse, pulling his hands away quickly when he realised the pulse was gone. He moved to the next, a pretty young woman lying sprawled on the ground, her wand still in her hand and a deep gash across her cheek. Her pulse was steady and Ron sighed a breath of release, glad that she was alive. Ron pointed his wand at her chest and muttered the spell under his breath that would wake her.  
  
The pretty girl's eyes snapped open and she looked about her fearfully, the whites of her eyes showing the fear that she felt.  
  
"Its alright", Ron said smiling at her. "You're safe, just relax and tell me your name".  
  
"Its Kaylee, Kaylee Gryfinstock", Kaylee muttered rising up off the ground and looking about her. "What on earth happened here?" she asked as fear filled her voice once more.  
  
"I don't know, the book was a bomb or at least that's what Hermione told me and it went off, but you seem to be fine and I need to check who else is alive", Ron said rising off the ground. "Can you manage?"  
  
Kaylee nodded her head and stood up, holding onto Ron's shoulder for support as her legs were still weak. "I'll help you search for survivors!"  
  
"Alright", Ron said checking the last person of the small group that Kaylee had been in. He realised this man was also a Dark Wizard and also dead. He rose up off the ground and started making his way to the next crowd with Kaylee . "So what do you remember?" Ron asked grimly.  
  
"Just that I was fighting those two Dark Wizards and then the book started counting down. There was a bright light and that's all that I remember", Kaylee said as she crouched down and checked one of her fellow Auror's pulse. She sighed as she rose off the ground, smiling. "She's alive", Kaylee said happily, then she took out her wand, pointed it at the witch's chest and cried, "Enervate!"  
  
The woman opened her eyes and slowly rose of the ground, looking around confused. "Kaylee what happened?" she asked and as Kaylee began explaining everything to the woman, Ron made his way to the next group of people. There were more dead bodies than stunned people, but so far it was only the Dark Wizards that were dead, the Aurors were only stunned and some were mildly wounded. He awoke quite a few other Aurors and with each new person he found to be alive, the nausea he had felt while seeing the first dead Dark Wizard was slowly abating. As more and more people were found still alive, Ron made his way back to Hermione, who was still kneeling on the ground, holding onto the unconscious form of Harry. She was trying to flatten his unruly hair, speaking to him softly when Ron walked up to her.  
  
"How long will it take until back-up Aurors and Healers start arriving?" Ron asked dropping down beside her, as he held onto Hermione's free hand.  
  
"I don't know", Hermione said slowly raising her head and looking up at him. Even in the pale light that the bonfire was giving out, Ron could see she looked very pale and shaken up, the fear that they had both felt earlier still had not left her completely and Ron could tell by the way she clung to Harry that she was still not pacified that Harry would be alright. In fact Ron wasn't quite sure if Harry would survive either, he looked in a really bad shape. He was deathly pale, half his face was covered in blood and he seemed to have quite a few deep gashes across his chest and stomach. What was also very disconcerting was that he was not like the other Aurors that had been unconscious before Ron had awoken them. In fact, Harry seemed to be in what Ron could only imagine to be some sort of a coma, for his breathing wasn't regular and he was still.  
  
"The Healers should arrive any minute now, I sent a distress signal out and they would have realised something was wrong anyway, that blast from the book would have alerted every available Auror in a ten mile vicinity", Hermione said quietly, looking up at Ron, her eyes pleading for some comfort from him, that Ron wasn't quite sure how to give her at that moment. She wanted Harry to be fine and stable and awake yet Ron could not give her that. He could not even give her peace of mind for he was even more at a loss about this whole thing than she was. Instead he settled for sitting despondently on the ground next to Hermione, stroking her hand as they waited for help, that help that would determine if their best friend would live or die.  
  
Ron sat there in the same position not moving his head or any of his other limbs, as he sat in quiet shock beside Hermione, still holding her hand. Hermione had become quiet too, and they waited patiently, and with every passing moment both grew even more afraid. They didn't know how long they had been waiting, sitting so quietly while all around them more and more Aurors were being awoken, and more and more Aurors rushed about and shouted orders all the while not even noticing Ron and Hermione on the ground. Hermione was clinging to her best friend, his life rapidly fading from this earth, while Ron sat beside her, holding her hand as he battled his inner demons within, the fear having taken over his ability to move and be aware of the outside world.  
  
Then suddenly a different noise, awoke both out of their reverie as they looked up. From the entrance to the cave, a sea of purple and green came pouring into the cave, the back-up Aurors having finally arrived for assistance and the much needed Healers coming along with them. Hermione looked up both shocked and hopeful as she looked at Ron, who also was looking up at the approaching Healers and Aurors as they filtered into the crowd, spreading out to those that needed assistance.  
  
"I'll go get a Healer for Harry", Ron said getting up, still holding her hand. Hermione nodded up at him, her eyes fearful, and without even thinking about it, he lent down and kissed her gently on the lips, smiling slightly at her. "It'll be ok". He squeezed her hand one last time and went off in search of a Healer. It seemed like Ron had only been gone a second, before he returned again with a female Healer and two men running towards them with a stretcher and a bag of medical supplies. The female Healer bent down beside Hermione and started checking out Harry, examining his eyes and feeling his pulse.  
  
"How long as he been like this?" she asked as she looked up at Hermione.  
  
"I don't know, I suppose about ten minutes or so. As soon as that blast had gone away we, that is Ron and I", Hermione said looking up at him, "went in search for Harry and we found him here, lifeless and his pulse was really weak. He's been getting worse by the minute", Hermione said miserably.  
  
"This blast you say, how did it affect everyone?", the Healer asked.  
  
"I don't quite know", Hermione said wracking her brains. "I think it knocked out all the Aurors, but the Blood Kindred, the dark wizards, it killed them, I think or at least that's what it looks like. I'm not quite sure, but the oddest thing is it didn't affect us at all and we were right next to the book".  
  
"Alright, and you would be Hermione Granger then", the Healer said and Hermione nodded her head. "Well I don't quite know what's wrong with Mr Potter but we'll take him to St Mungo's and have one of our best Healers take care of him. Is there anything else you could tell us you noticed about Mr Potter and what happened?"  
  
"Well whatever made him this bad, wasn't the blast. It seems all the Aurors are alright and the only injuries they have are curse related and have nothing to do with the blast that went off, so I would say that Harry got in the bad way of a curse. But what's quite peculiar and I'm rather worried about is his stomach, he seems to have a rather deep gash across it and that can't be helping his situation", Hermione mused.  
  
The Healer frowned at this information and lifted Harry's shirt to examine his stomach, which was now covered in blood along with his shirt which seemed to be stained by all the blood.  
  
"You're very observant Miss Granger", the Healer said looking up at her and then calling the other Healers over. "Yes you're right that gash across his stomach made him loose a lot of blood, but it seemed to have been caused by a weapon like a sword or dagger and not a wand. We had better take him to St Mungo's and get him checked out". She began to rise as two Healers came up and took Harry off Hermione's hands and lifted him to the stretcher that was floating at their waist level.  
  
"Wait", Hermione cried getting to her feet as the two Healers began magically floating the stretcher with Harry on it towards the exit. "Can I come too?"  
  
"I'm afraid not Miss Granger, we won't be allowing anyone to come with us that isn't Mr Potter's family", the female Healer said sympathetically as she smiled at Hermione.  
  
"But he has no family and I just want to know he's okay", Hermione said sadly.  
  
"You can come visit him tomorrow morning when the Healers have finished with him", the female Healer said and started making her way to the exit of the cave, the other two Healers in front of her guiding the stretcher towards the exit.  
  
"Oh Ron what am I going to do?" Hermione said miserably, turning to him as Ron wrapped his arms around her, comforting her as she clung to him. "If he dies, I don't know what I'll do!" Hermione cried as she sobbed into Ron's arms, her body beginning to shake from the sobs. "Its alright Hermione", Ron said soothingly rubbing her back and calming her down. "they're some of the best Healers the ones in St Mungo's. Remember they fixed up my dad when he was in a really bad shape. Remember they saved him from that snake bite that could have killed him back in our fifth year".  
  
"Yeah", Hermione said her voice muffled by Ron's sweater. "But I'm just so scared that I'm going to lose him", Hermione said raising her head and looking up at Ron.  
  
"you won't lose him, Harry's strong he's survived more than we could ever imagine. He's strong and he'll fight it, whatever had got him", Ron said firmly smiling down at her and kissing her gently on the lips. He didn't know what to say to Hermione, she was so afraid and shocked, he hated seeing her like this. Instead he wrapped his arms tighter around her, hoping that if he couldn't tell her the words she needed to hear, he could at least let her know she wasn't along right now.  
  
Ron broke off the kiss, smiling down at her as he said, "Harry will be fine". Hermione smiled and nodded at him.  
  
"Hem hem Ron?" a girl said which oddly enough reminded Hermione so much of that horrible woman Umbridge back from their fifth year, that she spun her head around so fast cricking her head, fearing that nasty woman was standing right there. Instead she saw Krista with a rather pissed-off look on her face. Hermione, completely shocked quite disentangled her arms from Ron and stepped back looking at her feet. Ron, who had also looked up alarmed at that little fake cough, paled as he saw his girlfriend standing in front of him, her hands on her hips with a very disgruntled look on her face.  
  
"Ron can I have a word with you?" Krista said crisply, not looking at all at Hermione as she walked over to a spot a bit away from Hermione where there were less people around. Ron quickly followed, not looking at Hermione as he rushed off after his girlfriend. Hermione looked up watching Ron talk to his girlfriend and from Krista's face which was becoming angrier by the minute, she had a vague idea of what they were talking about.  
  
"I wish I had some Extendable Ears right now", she muttered to herself, straining her hearing to find out what they were talking about. But from Krista's raised voice she didn't need them right then as what she was shouting could be heard by almost everyone in the cave.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU! AS SOON AS SOME DISASTER HAPPENS YOU RUN TO HER! ALWAYS TO HER, WELL WHATEVER HAPPENED TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" Krista shouted at him, and Ron looked positively taken aback, looking at his girlfriend with a new fearful look on his face. Hermione looked down at the mention of her, wishing more than anything to be at home and not here, listening to what Krista was shouting at Ron because of her. She should never have kissed Ron, never! And now she was paying the price for it. Hermione looked up at Krista and Ron and saw that Krista was walking away from Ron, but Ron ran after her, calling out to her.  
  
"No wait Krista! Its not like that! Its not like you think it is, yes she kissed me but that's all and I swear that to you, Krista please listen to me!" Ron cried, stopping her and turning her around, but Hermione didn't want to hear anymore, she had heard enough. With tears welling up in her eyes, she quickly ran to the exit, not caring about what people thought or saw. All she wanted to do was go home and cry over what a stupid fool she had been. Ron didn't want her, right then at that moment he was down in the cave making excuses for what had happened between him and Hermione, making her realise he wanted only her, and not Hermione. Never Hermione! By this time Hermione was running up the steps, her sight blurred by the tears flowing down her cheeks as she ran up, crying her heart out. When she reached the locker rooms, Hermione pulled out her wand and with a crack of her wand she was gone. 


	24. Comatose And The Eventual Turnaround

CHAPTER 23 Comatose And The Eventual Turnaround  
  
Hermione shook as she Apparated at the front of her building, her hands were trembling as she dug them into her pockets and pulled out her keys. She opened up the outer door to her apartment building, rushing up the stairs as fast as her feet could take her, the sobs now over-powering her body. She fumbled with her keys, desperately trying to get the door open, the sobs wracking her body and making her small frame tremble under the force of them. Her hands were shaky and slippery and when she dropped her keys, Hermione let a rather loud rush of sobs over-power her as she slumped to the ground, crying into her hands. It was like three years before, just after Ron had left her and she never thought she could survive that, and here she was again and Ron was putting her through that exact same misery again. It had been three years and Hermione thought she had properly gotten past Ron and all that was connected with him, but sitting there against her door, crying like there was nothing to live for, made Hermione realise how little progress she had really made. She was still the same blundering girl of three years ago, still pinning after the same idiotic man that broke her heart all those years ago, the same man that infuriated her and made her feel alive like no-one else could. She really hadn't changed at all.  
  
"No!" Hermione cried at this last thought, furiously hitting the wall with her fist as the anger and frustration took over, but all that she accomplished from hitting the wall was a bruised hand and a now increasing throbbing pain.  
  
"Pull yourself together Hermione!" she said furiously to herself as she rose off the ground and angrily wiped the tears away from her eyes. She was strong and she didn't Ron to make her happy. She picked the keys up off the ground and opened her flat door, hanging the keys on their usual rack beside the door. She pulled off her cloak and hung it on a peg next to the keys, flicking on the light switch as she walked further into the apartment, as she made her way into the living room and slouched down on her sofa. She leaned forwards on the sofa, burying her face in her hands as she sat there for a minute trying to think. Her thoughts were so jammed full with Ron that she had barely thought of her best friend, probably lying in some hospitable bed, dead for all she knew and here she was crying over the latest thing Ron had done wrong. She rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands, feeling thoroughly ashamed of her lack of concern towards her best friend, letting the sobs return as she shook there, sitting on her sofa worrying about her best friend. All that she could tell from Harry's state before the Medi-Witch took Harry away was that he must be in some form of coma for he was not reacting to any re-awakening charms she had put on him. Hermione looked across her living room, letting the tears flow down her cheeks as she looked up at the photo of her, Harry and Ron on their last day of school hanging on the wall opposite her, above the mantelpiece. She had had the photo enlarged and framed, where it was now hanging in a beautifully carved wooden frame next to her slip of parchment announcing the amount of NEWTs she had gotten. She was so proud of her thirteen NEWTs that she had the parchment framed and hung it next to the other most important thing to her, her friends. Ron had made such fun of her, when she first framed the parchment and hung it above the mantelpiece, but after she had ignored him for half a day, he relented and apologised profusely.  
  
Thinking of Ron again, made her heart ache and she gazed up at the photo of herself and Ron and Harry, smiling as the much younger Ron blushed at her and then smiled. Looking at Ron back when he was eighteen made Hermione smile as she remembered all her happy days when they had first started dating. All those romantic cafes he used to take her to, and those quiet picnics in the Astronomy Tower at night he used to drag her to, telling her as Prefects they had to use their powers for themselves once in a while. It used to make Hermione frown and launch into another of her speeches about how power should not be abused, but Ron would always kiss her and therefore end that conversation. Afterwards Hermione would be too concerned with kissing Ron more to worry about lecturing Ron. After-all he had heard that speech a thousand times before. Hermione smiled at those thoughts, but when she realised what she was going, she grew angry with herself, rubbing her eyes once more to try and banish all those happy thoughts of Ron. She got up off her seat, making her way to the kitchen for a nice cup of tea. She filled her kettle with water and set it to the boil, waiting impatiently for the water to boil. She had just made up her mind to walk back into the living room and get her wand from the coffee table to magically heat the water quicker, when she changed her mind and walked out of the kitchen grabbing her wand and cloak along the way as she headed out of her apartment, locking her door and Apparating away.  
  
Within seconds she had re-appeared on the deserted alleyway where Hermione briskly walked to the main road and onto the sideway, looking at all the shops that were lining each side of the main street. She found the old and deserted department store, and when no-one was looking Hermione quickly walked through the glass and into St Mungo's. the reception room at St Mungo's was unusually busy, but as Hermione remembered it was most likely because of the explosion back in the cave. Hermione made her way through the throng, struggling to reach the window where the receptionist was sitting. She waited in line for what seemed to be a lifetime, before it was her turn. The blonde witch that had been working there in her own fifth year when they went to visit Mr Weasley in hospital, was still there, though her hair was lined with grey and she had grown quite a few more wrinkles.  
  
"What can I help you with?" the witch asked exhausted.  
  
"I'd like to know what ward a Mr Harry Potter is staying in", Hermione asked nervously.  
  
"That'll be fourth floor, third ward on the right, the Dilys Derwent Ward", the witch replied. "You're not the first today, it seems a whole clan of red heads are already up there. They threatened to curse me unless they told me where he was and when they could go and visit him", the witch added, looking quite terrified at the memory. Hermione chuckled to herself, trying to imagine nine Weasleys all looking thunderous at her, threatening to curse her. No the witch was right, that is quite a terrifying thought.  
  
"Thanks", Hermione smiled and headed up the stairs, stopping when she had reached the fourth floor. She walked along the wide hallway, counting the wards as she passed and when she came to the third ward on her right, she stopped and walked in. Surrounding a small bed near the back were what seemed to be the whole Weasley family, all crowding around a man lying on his bed. Hermione nervously approached the bed and the Weasley clan surrounding the bed.  
  
"Hermione!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed as she spotted Hermione edging towards the bed. "Dear there you are? Oh what happened to Harry?"  
  
"Hi Mrs Weasley, everyone", Hermione replied nervously, smiling shyly. She smiled at the Weasley family now looking at her, taking in Ginny's pale face and gaunt eyes, Fred and George's nervous looks back towards Harry lying in the bed, Bill's calm composition and Charlie's agitation as he began chewing on his nails again. Mr Weasley was looking pale and he nervously patted Mrs Weasley's shoulder as she stood up and walked towards Hermione, enveloping the poor girl in a tight hug. Hermione smiled at Mrs Weasley when Molly let go.  
  
"Oh god Hermione, come closer and sit down and tell us what happened!" So Hermione sat down on a chair next to Harry's bed and explained the whole story as best as she could to the Weasley family, seeing their faces pale and watched as they cast worried looks to each other. When she finished she sighed and looked at Harry lying on the bed.  
  
"Oh you poor dear, that must have been terrible!" Mrs Weasley said sympathetically.  
  
Hermione nodded slowly as she bent her head. "So what did the Medi-Wizards say about Harry? Is he alright?"  
  
"He's in a coma dear", Mrs Weasley replied sadly. "They think whatever curse this dark wizard placed on Harry it put him in a coma. They're looking for the curse that was used on him and how its effects can be lifted".  
  
"A curse?" Hermione asked puzzled, raising her head and scrutinising Mrs Weasley. "I've never heard of no curse doing that kind of damage before and I work with this sort of thing everyday!"  
  
"I know dear", Mrs Weasley said patting Hermione's knee, as if trying to reassure her.  
  
"There's something else to this and it has to do with the explosion. Did the Medi-Wizard say there was a link?"  
  
"They don't quite know, they said it could be possible but since they don't know what that explosion did to the Aurors and dark wizards, they can't decide whether it has anything to do with Harry's condition or not", Mrs Weasley replied.  
  
"Oh God!" Hermione sighed dropping her head in her hands. "This is just too much!"  
  
"I know dear", Mrs Weasley said hugging Hermione tightly, "but we have to stick together and hope for the best. Harry is strong, he will make it!"  
  
"Yeah", Hermione replied smiling at her. "Say was Ron here?"  
  
"Ron?" Mrs Weasley asked puzzled and Hermione distinctly heard the others sit up straighter in their seats and watch Hermione. "Yes, he left about twenty minutes ago, said he had some important things to do, something about Krista. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I need to go talk to him, sort some things out", Hermione replied getting up off her seat and smiling at the rest of the Weasley family. "Bye and thank you!"  
  
"Of course dear", Mrs Weasley replied puzzled and Ginny waved goodbye to Hermione, while the boys all smiled at her.  
  
Hermione smiled and added, "Bye". With that she turned around and nearly ran out of the ward, rushing as fast as she could through the throng towards the reception area, and out onto the busy high street. She quickly ran to the nearest deserted alleyway and Apparated away.  
  
Really she didn't know what she was doing there, this was so crazy and unexpected of her and not something book-worm, studious, know-it-all Hermione does, yet at the same time it felt so right and like something she should have done a long time ago. Why on earth she didn't do this before, really amazed her, but right at that moment walking towards Ron's place, along the near deserted roads and alleyways, Hermione got to think about how blind she had really been. Ok so she kind of knew she always had some feelings towards Ron, no matter how hard she tried to fight them or hide them they were still there. That she had accepted, but she wasn't prepared for the consequences of having feelings for Ron. The consequences that eventually made her fall head over heels in love again, like she had been years ago. That she hadn't expected and prepared for. But now she couldn't get out of it, and frankly Hermione was tired of always fighting it, denying it for the sake of her honour, her friendship and her respect. It was time to give into those feelings and take a chance. Right then, at that moment, Hermione felt exactly how Harry was, like she was in a comatose, exhausted and too wrecked to do anything anymore. Well it was about time, she made a turnaround in her life. She was certainly due for it.  
  
The rain started pouring, momentarily waking Hermione from her trance, as the droplets fell to the ground, soaking Hermione in mere minutes. Rainfall this heavy was not normal and if she were in a right state of mind she would have realised that, but at that moment if it didn't concern Ron Weasley she didn't care. Everything could wait. Its time for actions and that's what she was doing to do. She bravely walked up the steps to his door, ringing the bell as she waited for a reply. She did not have to wait long for the door to open and reveal a rather tired looking Ron, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. Hermione was momentarily caught in a trance, completely caught off guard by the sight of him in his underwear, that perfectly sculpted chest exposed, that chest he must have spent years at Quidditch training perfecting. His hair was still wet, falling into his clear blue eyes and there was a surprised look on his face. As Hermione's eyes travelled downwards, she fully appreciated her view, wanting to touch every muscle and inch of skin Ron had. Her gaze lingered down to his boxers and the fine trail of orange hair disappearing beneath his boxer shorts, to places Hermione could only remember distantly.  
  
"Err Hermione? What are you doing here, because if you feel you want to start shouting at me again, I'm really not in the mood", Ron said still a little shocked by her appearance at his doorstep in the middle of the night, in the soaking rain.  
  
"I've come to say I'm sorry for the way I've treated you and the way I accused you of using me because things were going bad with you and Krista. I know you still care for me Ron and I should have never accused you of not caring, because now I see you do, and I just wanted to tell you this before I never get the chance to say it again. I still love you, I always have and I always will!" Ron just gaped at her.  
  
The nerves Hermione had been feeling only seconds ago, began to evaporate as she watched Ron gaping at her. Hermione began to grow impatient and started tapping her foot. This was really not going to plan, Ron was meant to sweep her off her feet, kiss her passionately and they would live happily ever after. He was not meant to stand here gaping at her, as if she just said something really horrible.  
  
"Well aren't you going to say something?" she asked crossly.  
  
"I...I...just wanted you to know love you too. You mean so much to me Hermione!" Ron stammered, floundering on his words. "You always meant the world to me!"  
  
Hermione smiled and for the first time in a long time things were working out right for her. So she added coyly, "Are you going to kiss me now, or do I have to do that myself?" Ron's mouth literally dropped to the floor. Hermione giggled and by God did it feel good to giggle. She took a step towards him and gently closed his mouth for him, her fingers lingering on his lips, and without thinking any more she leaned in and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck, loving the feel of his arms winding their way around her small waist. He pulled her closer, begging for more of her, as she gave in readily, opening her mouth to give his tongue more, as their tongues danced their dance. It felt almost like electric shocks were coursing through her body, so she clung on tighter to Ron, loving the feeling on him so close to her, loving the feel of his wet hair in her hands, his firm arms around her waist and his perfect chest which she was leaning against. He just felt so right. She slowly started walking backwards, Ron leading the way back into the house never letting go of Hermione and without a backwards glance the door was slammed shut behind them. 


	25. Something's Gotta Gove

CHAPTER 24 Something's Gotta Give

Ron paled as he heard that fake little cough, fearing that the Umbridge woman was standing in front of him, but when he realised that it was actually Krista he paled at the sight of her angry face. He noticed Hermione had quickly unwrapped herself from Ron and had stepped away looking at her feet. Ron nervously looked up at his girlfriend, fearing the worst as she glared at him.

"Ron can I have a word with you?" she asked angrily, to which Ron nodded his head, and followed her to a space a few feet away from Hermione. He didn't dare look up at her, for fear of a raging temper so he concentrated on his shoes, examining the intricate detail on his trainers.

"Ron can you at least look up at me?" Krista said icily and Ron's head snapped up, for fear of making her even more mad. From the look on her face Ron knew she had seen it all and he wouldn't be able to lie his way out of this one.

"Now are you going to tell me exactly what happened or do I have to curse you?" she asked coldly.

"Well there's not much to tell", Ron said hesitantly.

"Oh really!" Krista cried, her voice growing louder. "I suppose its not such a big deal to you cheating on your girlfriend, and with your ex of all people. No I suppose its all a walk in the park for you isn't it?"

"No its not like that Krista!" Ron said helplessly, but Krista was having none of it as she waved his comment away with a brush of her hand.

"I mean that is what you do, isn't it Ron. Whenever there's a problem you always run from it instead of facing the problem!"

"I didn't really cheat on you", Ron replied quietly, all his Gryffindor courage having disappeared at seeing her so angry.

"Then what the hell did you do?!" Krista cried out loud.

"I was comforting Hermione, I mean Harry just got hurt, she was in shock", Ron added meekly.

"Oh don't bring Harry into this!" Krista cried. "He has nothing to do with us and what you just did, and I'm sure there are a thousand ways to comfort someone without snogging the pants of them Ron, especially if you have a girlfriend!"

"I'm really sorry this all ended up like this", Ron added.

"Tell me Ron", Krista heaved calming down a little and looking him hard in the eyes. "Over the last few weeks, have you ever actually remembered your girlfriend, because you seem to spend all the time thinking of Hermione, pining over her and when you're near her its like I don't even exist!"

"Oh come on Krista its not like that", Ron replied affronted.

"Oh isn't it?!" Krista cried. "You don't think I see the way you look at her. I'm not stupid Ron I see those things!"

"I don't know", Ron sighed dropping his shoulders. "Its just with Hermione nothing's ever changed and I guess I still love her as much as I once did". Ron sighed once more looking down at the ground, hoping that maybe Krista could understand in some way.

"HOW COULD YOU! AS SOON AS SOME DISASTER HAPPENS YOU RUN TO HER. ALWAYS TO HER, WELL WHATEVER HAPPENED TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" Krista shouted at him and Ron's head snapped up, looking at his girlfriend in a fearful new light. She turned and started walking away from him and at that moment Ron was over-come by the sudden urge to make Krista understand why he did what he did. His brain kicked in as he ran after her, grabbing her arm and turning her around. She needed to understand.

"No wait Krista! Its not like that! Its not like you think it is, yes she kissed me but that's all and I swear that to you, Krista please listen to me!" Ron cried as Krista tried to turn away from him. "I just need you to understand!"

"Ron sort your story out will you, make up your bloody mind about what happened!" Krista said angrily glaring at him. Krista looked at a point past his shoulder, and suddenly curious as to what she was looking at, Ron turned around and to his horror he saw Hermione run away out of the cave.

"Well now you've really done it Ron!" she said icily and fixing her glare on him. "I hope you're happy now, because you not just wrecked our relationship but whatever relationship you could have had with Hermione! For the sake of Hermione if not for yourself, sort yourself out before you cause any more pain to the ones you love around you, and decide once and for all whether you want her or not!" Krista sighed then added coldly, "Personally I wouldn't take you back for a second but if Hermione ever fathoms the idea of having you back in her life, don't screw it up. Goodbye Ronald", and with that she turned around and walked out of the cave.

Ron sighed, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands thinking hard. He sighed one more time, slumping his shoulders feeling so low he hadn't felt in years. What Krista had said had made a lot of sense in his head and had affected him more than he would ever let on. She was right, he had mucked everything up with Hermione and the fact that Krista had told him how badly he acted hadn't didn't either.

"Ron, Ron Weasley?" Kaylee asked tentatively as she stepped up to him and laid her hand on his shoulder. Ron snapped out of his reverie and turned around to face her.

"Kaylee?" Ron asked.

"Yeah", she replied smiling sadly. "I was wondering, I saw you talking earlier to Hermione Granger and I was wondering if you knew what was happening to Harry?" She looked up at him, and Ron saw a deep sadness well within her green eyes. Ron blinked looking closer at her eyes, and for the first time he noticed they had purple streaks through them.

"Why are your eyes partly purple?" Ron asked.

"I was born with it, do you know what's happening to Harry?" Kaylee replied.

"You're Harry's girlfriend aren't you?" and Kaylee nodded. "Yeah Ginny said something about that", Ron mused. "Well they took him to St Mungo's and all they would say was that Harry was in a coma, but Hermione already established that! He had a deep gash across his stomach and his chest, but the one on his stomach had made him loose a lot of blood. He's in a critical condition and that's all I know", Ron sighed.

"Oh God!" Kaylee cried gaping at him, as her hands clapped over her mouth. "Oh no not Harry! Ron I need to go to St Mungo's and fast!"

"Yeah I'll come with you", Ron added talking out his wand and holding out his arm for Kaylee to take to steady herself, for she was looking weak on her feet. "Can you manage?"

"Yeah", Kaylee replied shakily, her hand still clapped over her mouth and the look of fear in her eyes had grown. She let go of Ron and pulled out her wand. They made their way out of the cave, slowly climbing the steps for Kaylee was still a little unsteady, and when they reached the changing rooms they both Disapparated with loud cracks. They both Apparated into a dark alleyway, which both left to walk onto the main street, making their way to St Mungo's. Two minutes later they were both walking up towards the reception desk, both wearing identical worried looks on their faces as they approached the blonde witch working behind the desk.

"We're here to see a Harry Potter. He just got taken in after the blast. Where is he?" Ron asked worried with Kaylee standing beside him.

"Mr Potter", the witch repeated scanning her list of names, resting her finger on a name and uttering an "ah".

"Mr Potter is in the Dilys Derwent Ward, that's fourth floor, Spell Damage, third ward on the right. But I don't know if you'll be allowed in, they just brought him in there, but you can ask the Healers on how he's doing, but I need to know are you family?" the witch cried out, but she couldn't finish her sentence, for upon hearing Harry's whereabouts both Ron and Kaylee thought of the same thing and both sprinted up the stairs, leaving behind the receptionist calling them to get back down. They hurried up the stairs and when they reached the fourth floor both sprinted down the end of the corridor upsetting a few Healers and patients along the way, skidding to a half in front of the Dilys Derwent Ward, seeing as the doors were closed. Ron was about to open the door, when a rather disgruntled Healer came walking up to them.

"What are you doing here, that is a closed ward. That means no visitors!"

"We're here to see Harry Potter", Ron puffed, "So if you'll please let us in".

"You're not going anywhere, so back away from the doors. Are you his family?" the Healer asked impertinently.

"I'm his girlfriend", Kaylee replied fiercely, "Can I please see him?"

"No, you can't you will have to wait until the Medi-Wizards are finished treating him", the Healer said annoyed.

"Well can you at least tell us exactly what's wrong with Harry then?" Ron asked impatiently.

"You had better sit down on the bench here", the Healer said calmly with a note of pity in his voice. Ron and Kaylee wordlessly walked across the hallway and sat down on the bench looking up expectantly at the Healer, both looking at him warily.

"Mr Potter is in a coma", the Healer said simply.

"We knew that, anything else like when he's going to come out of it?" Ron asked annoyed.

"I understand that you're worried..."

"Oh really do you, because I think you don't!" Ron cried standing up and glaring at the Healer. "That stupid book just blew up nearly killing all of us and now Harry's lying in a coma and you won't even tell me what's going on! My best friend is in a coma and I'm stuck outside his ward without any idea of what's going on. Do you know how frustrating that is?!" Ron cried out loud.

"Can you please calm down Mister, or I will have to have you removed from this hospital", the Healer said fiercely. "For your information I lost my mother to a magical bug when I was a kid!" He glared at Ron, who sat himself down on the bench again, chewing on his fingernails. "I know a lot about what its like to have to wait, now if you'll calm down I'll try and tell you as much as I can".

"Yeah sorry, I'm just wound up", Ron muttered looking up at the Healer. The Healer nodded and seemed pacified.

"Now what we can tell right now is that the injuries are both spell damage and artefact damage. The gashes across his chest and stomach were caused by swords or daggers of the sort and what knocked him into a coma was a curse. We don't know what curse it is since the idea of a curse that puts you in a coma is new to us, either dark magic or ancient magic", the Healer added seeing their confused looks. "The Medi-Wizards are trying to stabilise Mr Potter now, so we won't loose him and then we can ascertain to what extent he is wounded. The only thing you can do now is wait".

Ron nodded not looking up at the Healer, preferring to stare at his shoes and the undone laces. Kaylee got up and Ron could hear her thanking the Healer, though he did not add to that conversation, preferring to think of nothing, but soon thoughts were rushing into his head once more. His mixed up feelings of Hermione came pouring into his mind, like water breaking through a dam, his guilty feelings about Harry, his guilt at treating Krista so badly and the explosion occurring and fearing he would loose Hermione forever. He rubbed his eyes, willing the thoughts to disappear, but they refused to, clouding up his judgement. Ron got up and saw that Kaylee had been watching him.

"You look terrible", Kaylee said standing a few feet away from him.

"So do you", Ron replied nonplussed.

"Look Ron you look really tired, go home or tell your family what's happened, I'm sure they would want to know but then go and get some sleep. I can keep an eye on what's going on here, I'm not going anywhere anyway!"

"You sure?" Ron asked and Kaylee nodded. "Yeah I suppose I had better go and tell mum she'll want to know", Ron added smiling slightly at her and turning around to walk out of the hallway again, only he changed his mind and turned back to Kaylee. "Just tell me when something changes or if something happens okay?" Kaylee nodded at him and sat herself back down on the bench.

"Right bye", Ron said and walked out of the hallway, making his way out of the hospital and as soon as he found a deserted street he Disapparated away.

With a loud crack he Apparated into the kitchen, frightening Mrs Weasley so she dropped the bowl of porridge he was carrying.

"Ron for heaven's sake, you know how I hate it when you Apparate into the kitchen and frighten me half to death!" she said a hand on her chest. She pulled out her wand and the broken bowl fixed itself, the porridge re-appearing in the bowl clean and untouched. She left the bowl of porridge on the countertop and turned to face her youngest son. When she saw his tired face and the worry etched into every line on his face, she asked concerned.

"What's wrong Ron?"

"Its Harry, he's in a coma in St Mungo's", Ron said heavily looking up into his mother's eyes. Her face had paled considerably and she started calling for Arthur who appeared in the kitchen a minutes later.

"Its Harry. He's in a coma in St Mungo's", she said fearfully and Arthur paled, grabbing his cloak from the stand in the hallway and handing Mrs Weasley her own.

"We can tell Bill, Charlie and the rest from the hospital", Mr Weasley said and Mrs Weasley nodded pulling on her cloak.

"Ron honey, are you coming?" she asked turning to her youngest son.

"No, I'm going to head home", Ron sighed. "I've seen enough of hospitals for me right now". Mrs Weasley nodded and placed a kiss on his cheek, smiling weakly at him before she and Arthur Disapparated. Ron sighed pulling his wand out of his pocket and Disapparated a second or two later, appearing outside his house, stopping only to open the door magically, he was in no mood to worry about Muggles, and closed the door behind him. He slumped down onto the couch still in his travelling cloak, not thinking of much as he lay there in the semi-darkness. He would eventually get up and have a shower and head to bed, only he was too exhausted right now and his brain was buzzing too much filled with thoughts of Hermione and Harry for him to be able to do anything more than just lie there and think.

I just wanted to add this little note here, thanking everyone for their brilliant reviews and especially BuckNC for helping me out for the last chapter. In case you didn't know yet that last chapter was dedicated to you for helping me get out of a loop. I really needed that!

On another note, this is going to sound really stupid but I have a new RPG site that's just up and running and I would really appreciate it if you could have a look at it and maybe tell some of your friends about it. In return I could write chapters faster, it would really mean a lot to me if you could help me out on this because the site needs members! Here's the link to it anyway!

http: slash s4 dot invisionfree dot com slash Caislean Oir slash


	26. Fighting Temptations And Failing Miserab...

CHAPTER 25 Fighting Temptations... And Failing Miserably!

"I missed you!" Ron groaned while trying to kiss her and all Hermione could do was smile back and kiss him back just as fiercely. The need and desperation between them was electrifying as Hermione struggled with the heat welling up inside her. They miraculously steered their way through the hall and up the stairs, something that if Ron wouldn't have been so occupied at the time, would have found quite a feat.

"I missed you too", Hermione moaned pulling away from Ron's lips long enough to utter those words. She leaned away from him to gaze into his clear blue eyes, her breath taken away by the intensity and passion she saw welled up in their clear aquamarine orbs. Ron's arms were around her waist, not letting her go, while Hermione's own arms were tightly wrapped around his neck, her fingers brushing against the sensitive skin at the base of Ron's neck, that was driving him crazy. Hermione smiled at Ron, as she felt his warmth radiating off him.

"Stop looking at me like that Hermione Granger, or I might be forced to do unspeakable things to you!" Ron growled pulling her closer and kissing her fiercely, to which Hermione could only giggle and kiss him back. With a backwards movement of his right hand Ron had opened the bedroom door and led Hermione inside, still holding tightly to her, as if afraid of losing her. Once they stepped past the threshold of Ron's bedroom the kissing changed as did their own actions. Suddenly a desperation came above both of them to be free of their binding clothes and without a backwards thought they began ripping each others clothes off, Ron actually managing to rip off a few buttons on Hermione's shirt as he struggled to remove the offensive article of clothing from her. Since Ron was clad in only his boxers, Hermione took to feeling every muscle on his chest, running her hands over his six pack that he had developed over the years, kissing every new inch of skin she discovered. Ron cupped her bum, drawing her tighter to him, breathing hot kisses down her neck as she groaned against him. Without a backwards thought, Hermione's blouse lay in a crumpled heap on the floor and soon forgotten about as Ron pulled down her bra, just enough to let one taunt nipple show. Looking like a dog who found a bone, Ron cupped her naked breast, bending down low to suckle at the nipple, teasing it with his teeth. Hermione moaned against his neck, loving the feel of Ron's lips on her bare skin, drawing him closer with the arms that were wrapped around his neck. With his body pressed to tightly to her, Hermione could feel how much she had affected him, for he was hard and pressing firmly into her stomach. Hermione unwrapped herself from Ron and gently backed away from him, breathing heavily, her hair tousled from Ron's fingers running through it, her lips were swollen and red and her heart was beating frantically against her chest, so hard she was sure it was going to break free at any moment. She looked at Ron who was also breathing heavily and when Ron made to take a step towards her, she held out her hand.

"Wait Ron, I need to know something first", Hermione gasped as Ron took another step towards her, hunger and passion burning in his eyes.

"I don't think I can wait much longer. You're driving me crazy!" Ron growled taking another step towards her and Hermione was forced to take a step backwards to avoid being wrapped in his arms again. Though that wasn't a bad thing at all, quite the contrary, but right at that moment she needed her wits and that she could only have if she wasn't wrapped in his strong arms.

"What about Krista?" she gasped looking Ron all over, noticing that though he was wearing only his boxers, he still looked dishevelled.

"What about her?" Ron growled taking one more step towards her, once again forcing Hermione to back away again.

"Do you love her?" Hermione asked.

"No, I love you!" Ron replied taking a few more steps towards her, forcing Hermione to back into a corner with no means of escape except past Ron, and he looked like he wouldn't allow her anywhere. Ron placed his arms on the wall, thereby effectively trapping in Hermione. He leant down and kissed a trail down her neck to which Hermione could only respond by groaning.

She pushed Ron away from her, but managing only to make him stop his onslaught of kisses on her neck. "Are you still with her?"

"No" Ron said and he placed his full attention on her. "She dumped me after that fight. And she was right, I needed to sort out my story and what I wanted".

"And what is that?" Hermione asked apprehensively.

"What I want is standing in front of me, looking like I'm about to give her the worst news ever", Ron replied seriously though the corners of his mouth curved upwards in a smile at the last part. "Now will you stop worrying about everything and let me kiss you, because if you hold me back anymore, I might just explode!" Hermione chuckled and seeing her smile, Ron captured her lips in a hungry kiss. "And if you think you're going anywhere think again, I can take you right here!" Hermione's mouthed an Oh, and before she could say anything Ron was hungrily kissing her once more, his hands that had been trapping her in the corner once again began their wandering up Hermione's stomach and upon finding her chest, began their assault on them once more. Hermione was too caught up in hungrily kissing Ron back to notice this, or much else at that moment. Soon her bra joined the small pile of crumpled clothes on the floor, thanks to Ron's clever work with his fingers and she was standing in front of Ron with nothing but her trousers on, yet at that moment she didn't feel ashamed as she would have in front of anyone else. After-all this was the same lanky eighteen year old who first captured her heart all those years ago.

Ron's fumbling hands became more frantic and it was not long before he started unzipping her trousers, pushing them to her knees. Hermione responded by kicking them off as she concentrated all her attention to kissing Ron, her hair deeply entwined in his fiery red hair. Ron brushed aside her knickers and with two carefully placed fingers, pushed past her folds and deep into her centre.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione cried out, holding on tightly to his shoulders for fear of her legs giving way, for the pleasure she was feeling was too intense. Ron's fingers were slickly moving in and out of her, causing her to cry out more than once and sending her near the edge. It had been too long for her, far too long and here was Ron causing all those intense feelings to come back again. Hermione thrust her hips closer to him, her back arching into him as she clung tightly to his shoulders, feeling the heat rise within her to boiling point.

As the heat rose within her, and her orgasm neared she cried out, "Oh God Ron!" clinging tightly to his shoulders, but just a second before she would have come, Ron pulled his fingers out of her.

"Why'd you stop?" Hermione breathed, looking at him disappointed.

"I want to be inside you when you come", Ron growled licking his fingers that had been inside her only seconds before.

"I can't stand this much more!" Hermione panted, her breathing going back to normal. "I want you here and now!" she commanded and with that she began kissing him fiercely once more, her tongue demanding entrance as she led him towards the bed. She broke the kiss and looked at him seductively, pushing him onto the bed and standing over him.

"My, my Ron", she purred climbing on top of him, holding herself up with her arms as she kissed him lightly in the groove between Ron's ear and jaw.

"I need you too", Ron growled capturing her lips in a long kiss, from which Hermione pulled away from.

"Ah now Mr Weasley, we'll have to teach you some patience!" Hermione chuckled, taking a firm hold of Ron's boxers and pulling them to his knees. There standing gloriously erect in front of her, was Ron's manhood and what a sight it was. Hermione stroked the base of it lightly, causing Ron to buck his hips in anticipation.

"'Mione!" Ron moaned, "Please!"

"Tut, tut, tut!" Hermione purred, brushing along his length once more, circling his base with her fingers and tracing intricate patterns along his length. The sight in front of her fascinated her, and like she was with everything else, she began studying him once more. She grabbed him tightly around his width and with gentle strokes began moving her hand up and down, causing Ron to groan.

"Don't tease me 'Mione!" Ron moaned, but Hermione just continued with her actions, moving her hand quicker up and down his length. Then suddenly she stopped and Ron looked up to see why she had stopped. She was smiling mischievously at him and then took his full length in her mouth, sucking him hard.

This time it was Ron's turn to cry out "Oh God!" Hermione continued with her assault, taking his full length in her mouth, then sucking hard and starting from the start again. Within minutes Ron was lying back on the bed, unable to move much as the pleasure he was feeling was over-whelming him. His own release was close and if he didn't stop Hermione soon he would come hard in her mouth.

"Stop Hermione, stop!" he breathed pulling away from her. He pulled her towards him on the bed and captured her lips in a searing kiss, tasting himself on her lips. He quickly kicked off his boxers and pulled her closer to him, flipping her over so she was lying below him. "I want to be inside me when I come", he breathed in her ear and when he saw her smile at him, he entered her slowly. Burying himself to the hilt, Ron was dimly aware of Hermione crying out, but he was too preoccupied with the pleasure he was feeling. Starting slowly first, their tempo increased and the only sounds that could be heard in the room, were Ron and Hermione's moans and the sound of their two bodies frantically slapping into each other. Hermione was nearing her own peak, the intense heat was once more welling up deep inside her, was rising and threatening to over-power her with the force. She buried her head in the crook of Ron's neck as her own orgasm came with such force upon her, her thighs clenched tightly and she cried out Ron's name and collapsed into his arms, feeling nothing more than the bliss that was surrounding her. With Hermione's orgasm coming upon her so quick, Ron was nearing his own release and with Hermione's orgasm it pushed him further over the edge. He gripped Hermione's shoulders tightly as his own release washed over him, a haze of multicoloured stars exploded at the back of his eyes, the power of his release making him cry out. He whispered Hermione's name over and over again, as he collapsed on top of her, his energy spent.

"I love you Hermione", Ron whispered raising his head and smiling at her.

Hermione smiled back simply and kissed him on the lips, replying, "I love you too Ron". Ron snuggled tighter to Hermione as she wrapped her arms around them, sleep beckoning both of them and a few minutes later they were both asleep, wrapped tightly in each other's arms.

Hermione blearily opened her eyes for the sun was shining right into them, but when the blinding sun hit her sleepy eyes, she shut them tightly and groaned. Why on earth didn't she draw the curtains before she went to bed. She rolled over, in the hopes of getting a few more hours sleep, when a thought hit her. The sun never shone through her bedroom window in the morning.

Damn!

Now Hermione was fully awake, as her eyes sprang open, taking in the scene around her. She was in a bedroom she had never been in before and the sun was shining in through the open window. She rolled over and to her relief and surprise she saw Ron lying beside her, the quilt tangled around his long legs, his head lying haphazardly over the edge of the bed, his fiery red hair tousled and standing on edge and his arms sprawled wide. Hermione smiled as she turned around to look properly at him, drawing the quilt up higher over her naked body and rested herself on her elbow as she observed Ron. He really was quite cute in the morning. With his tousled hair and innocent look on his eyes, he looked no older than fifteen, though he had grown an aura around him that spoke of maturity and sense. Hermione smiled and leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips, something she was hoping he wouldn't awake from, but nevertheless he began stirring, groaning as he opened his eyes.

"Hermione?" he said groggily.

"Morning Ron", Hermione smiled at him.

"Morning", Ron replied smiling back at her, rubbing his eyes and opening them properly to view Hermione.

"Did you sleep well?" Hermione chuckled.

"Brilliantly, why do you ask?" Ron replied yawning and stretching, taking up even more room than before, if that would be possible.

"Because you're taking up three-quarters of the bed, most of the blanket is wrapped around your legs and your arms seem to need a lot of space", Hermione chuckled.

"Well you didn't seem to mind yesterday", Ron replied a glint in his eye. "Anyway I'm not used to sharing my bed that often".

"Oh is that so?" Hermione asked, drawing the quilt up higher and looking at him, mock offended.

"But for you I'll make an exception", Ron smiled and then drew his arms out to her. "Come here Hermione". Hermione smiled and laid herself down beside Ron, letting him wrap his strong arms around her.

"So what do you have planned for today?" Hermione asked looking up at him.

Ron looked down at her face and kissed her nose, replying, "Well I plan to have another few goes with you and maybe get out of bed around midday for some breakfast", Ron smiled mischievously.

"Come on Ron, I'm serious!" Hermione cried looking up at him affronted.

"I am, I have no intention of letting you out of this bed before twelve, so don't even try and argue with me!" Ron replied placidly. "You had better not have anything important planned", Ron added raising an eyebrow at her, making Hermione giggle.

"Its Sunday!" Hermione cried giggling even more.

"Well knowing you, you'll probably go to work and be the only one there!" Ron replied cheekily.

"Ron!" Hermione cried. "You know work isn't the only thing I care about!"

"Oh and what else were you planning on doing?" Ron asked genuinely curious now.

"I was planning on seeing Harry!" Hermione replied dignified. Then she lowered her face and looked at Ron's arms wrapped around her. There was silence.

"You're worried about Harry aren't you?" Ron asked soothingly, causing Hermione to look up at him and nod her head slowly.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, and I hate it that I can't help or figure this thing out", Hermione sighed.

"You will figure this out, just give yourself some time and Harry's strong. I'm sure he'll come out of this in his own time", Ron said soothingly making Hermione smile.

"I'm just so worried and that gets me worked up".

"Don't let it, now I want you to relax and just lie here with me ok?" Ron asked to which Hermione nodded her head and smiled.

"For now, there's no problems, no explosions and no comatose best friend", Ron added rubbing her back with his hands, whispering nonsense into her ear to which Hermione could only smile. They lay like this for a few minutes, each revelling in the comfortable silence that had settled on both of them, when Hermione snapped them both out of their reverie.

"Say Ron", Hermione asked and Ron looked down at her. "What would you say if I asked you to tell me what you thought was 'The greatest thing there is'?"

"Why do you say that?" Ron asked frowning slightly.

"Just a general curiosity, I'm trying to work on something", Hermione replied looking up at him, their gazes meeting.

"Well I would say love, but that's just me", Ron mused.

"Love?" Hermione asked perplexed. "Why would you say that?"

"Well mum has always raised us to believe that the greatest thing you could wish for was to be loved and sure wasn't it that what saved Harry form Voldemort when he was a baby. Harry told us that Dumbledore had told him that love was very powerful", Ron mused. "Does that help with whatever you were working on?"

"I don't know", Hermione said thinking. "Surely it can't be that easy?"

"Why not, What else is so great and powerful?"

"But that would mean that the power of the book was love alone. No it has to be something else. I mean love can't be tampered with", Hermione said perplexed.

"Sure it can", Ron said frowning himself as he looked down at Hermione. "I mean if you tell someone in love lies about their partner, that's tampering with it, for it will make the person doubt the other and therefore doubt their love".

"God that's quite a good point. Where did you learn of things like this?" Hermione asked drawing away from Ron al little to scrutiny him.

"Come on Hermione, give me some credit will you? Just because I don't like books very much, doesn't mean I'm stupid and know nothing!" Ron frowned at her.

"I'm sorry Ron, I didn't mean it like that", Hermione replied quickly. "Its just you've never been that clued in when it comes to emotions".

"Well I know some things!" Ron frowned.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you fully!" Hermione said amazed and then kissed him lightly on the lips, deepening the kiss.

"I'll forgive you this time", Ron frowned but then smiled at her. "But only this once!" He leaned in and kissed Hermione back, deepening the kiss and drawing her closer to him. When they finally came up for air again, Hermione smiled at him as she snuggled closer for comfort.

"Say Hermione?" Ron asked and Hermione raised her head to look at him. "What are you doing the rest of the day?"

"Well I was going to go to my office and work on this book theory that you have. See if love could really be it, and then I was going to go and visit Harry. Why do you ask?" Hermione asked.

"Well...this is going to sound so stupid", Ron said blushing furiously as he struggled with the words, but Hermione ran her hand over his cheek and smiled at him. "I was wondering if you would like to go to lunch with me, as a date", Ron finished the last part quickly. When he noticed Hermione thinking he added hastily. "I mean you don't have to!"

Hermione looked up at him and smiled and added, "Of course I would like to. Shall we say about two in the Elf's Den in Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah and afterwards we can go and see Harry!", Ron replied and smiled down at her.

"But now I have to go and work", Hermione said sitting up, the quilt still wrapped tightly around her.

"Oh come on Hermione, stay another while", Ron pouted.

"I can't Ron, I have a lot to do before lunch", Hermione chuckled as she kissed Ron lightly on the lips and got out of bed and began her search for her underwear.


	27. Vexations And Uncanny Disappearances

CHAPTER 26 Vexations And Uncanny Disappearances  
  
The dust rose and fell as the light caught it in its descent, making it twinkle in the noon-time sun that was filtering through the small window of Hermione's Den, also known as her office or her personal library. Hermione at this moment could not see the dazzling spectacle in front of her, being instead curled up in her squashy chair that she had replaced for her straight-backed-office-chair that she had been using before. Her legs were curled up underneath her and the pretty auburn skirt was fanned out around her, giving the feeling of peace and content.

Hermione was indeed contended as she sat back in her chair with a large book on her lap and a quill and notepad on top, her writing hand furiously scribbling down notes. She would stop briefly, tickling her chin with her quill as she thought for a second, only to return to her reading of a certain passage, while her right hand zoomed across the pad independently. She sighed as she dropped her spectacles on the book, dropping her quill next to it, to rub her eyes and sigh.

What Ron had told her a few hours ago, had given her an idea, or more to say Ron had given her the theory that the book could have been about love. Hermione being a rational person, and someone who has never quite understood the concept of love, found this theory both peculiar, hard to grasp and quite new to her. For the creator to make an object to channel and hold the power of love seemed illogical to her, and why someone would wish to do this seemed beyond her reach. Yet being Hermione, and her desire for research presented itself, Hermione pursued the theory. Of course she never expected Ron to be correct, but the more she thought and the more she read, she realised that he could very well be correct in his assumptions. Hermione marvelled at this, for once Ron had beaten her at some puzzle, a puzzle he wasn't even involved in. Well Ron Weasley certainly had changed. Hermione shifted in her seat, as she dropped the book and all the contents lying on top of it, onto the table, getting up and stretching her tired and cramped legs.

There was a light knock on her door and Hermione smoothed out the creases in her skirt and blouse, saying, "Come in". The door opened and Emily with the sleek auburn hair to her waist and deep green eyes walked in, holding her hands on her hips."Seriously, when don't I ever see you with your head in a book?" Emily asked grinning, her deep green eyes sparkling."You're starting to sound like Ron!" Hermione replied, smiling slightly at her work friend. "Anyway its what they pay me to do, to keep my head in some book or another so I can stop another catastrophe". She grinned up at her friend."Yes I heard about your great work in the explosion. According to Sue on level five it was your handy work that stopped the book killing all the Muggle-borns and turned it around so it killed the Blood Kindred", Emily added with glee. "Anyway how is dear old Ron doing anyway?""Dear old Ron?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow"Yes I always thought him to be rather cute, and according to what I've heard from Krista's friends, he's single now too!" Emily smiled mischievously."Since when have you found Ron cute?" Hermione asked glaring at her now former friend."Oh relax Hermione!" Emily laughed heartily. "I was just teasing you, and by your reaction I can safely conclude that you have now admitted your feelings to that 'rather dashing Quidditch Keeper'!"."So to speak", Hermione replied evasively."Oh that's brilliant!" Emily cried clasping her hands together in delight. "So are you two an item now?""That I don't know yet, but we could be soon enough", Hermione replied smiling happily."Oh that is so brilliant Hermione!" Emily cried happily. "I always knew you two would end up together!""You only believe that because that is what Harry has told you to believe", Hermione replied smiling knowingly.Emily's face grew serious, "How is Harry anyway?""In a coma and the Healers don't know when he'll come out of it", Hermione replied sadly."I hope you're okay Hermione", Emily added walking towards the desk and sitting on a chair in front of it. "Is there anything I can help you with?""Well there is this annoying book still bothering me", Hermione replied opening a drawer to the left of where she was sitting and pulling out what seemed to be a large and heavy book wrapped in an old rough cloth made of linen and its colour now resembled a murky brown. Hermione laid the book on the table, scattering some parchments that were littering her desk and unfolded the cloth, to reveal to her friend a book that looked both very old and battered, but from the parts that weren't singed or burnt they both could see that the book had once been a deep red and its bindings made of the finest and most expensive leather."Is that the book, the powerful book everyone is talking about?" Emily asked with awe in her voice, as she sat up from her seat to have a better look."Yes this is the book they call 'The Greatest Thing There Is'", Hermione replied patiently."Do you have any idea what's it about?" Emily asked perplexed, as she ran a finger down the spine of the book, examining every crevice for some untold clues."I think it could be love", Hermione replied, her brow knitted as she frowned."Love?" Emily asked astonished, raising her head to look at her friend. "You had better tell me the whole story!"And so Hermione began the long process of explaining the whole story to her friend, right from the moment they started fighting the Blood Kindred, going into detail the last few seconds before the book exploded and her fears upon discovering all the others either dead or unconscious. At this point Emily stopped her with a question."But where did Malfoy go off to during all of this?" Emily asked.Hermione paused for am moment thinking hard. Her brow was furrowed and her fingers were clasped in front of her, like Albus Dumbledore used to do so many times while she was at school, a habit which she undoubtedly picked up from watching him."To tell you the truth, I have no idea!" Hermione replied amazed. "You know the whole time I didn't check to see and I don't remember him being on the list of deaths that I was handed earlier"."Do you think he got away?" Emily enquired."I suppose he must have", Hermione mused. "Yes that must be what happened, sure he warned me himself to get away from the cave as quick as possible. And he also said that the book exploding would kill everyone in the vicinity"."Wait a minute, if Draco Malfoy is really the leader of this Blood Kindred, why would he willingly let twenty or thirty members of the Blood Kindred die, knowing that the book was tampered with to kill only mudbloods and half-bloods. Why risk his own men, or for that matter let them die so willingly?" Emily asked perplexed."I don't know", Hermione replied. "But you're right, something is very odd about this. Its highly illogical to let twenty or thirty of your own men die if you can have the book explode killing all the muggle-borns and not have one of your men harmed. Malfoy must have been up to something"."I suppose it could just be poor stupidity", Emily mused shrugging."No I knew Malfoy back at school and as much as I hated him, I never thought of him as stupid, arrogant and selfish yes, but he ever made a mistake it was not out of stupidity but of misjudging the situation. No, Malfoy can be very clever when he wants to be", said Hermione, thinking hard."So what are you saying?" Emily asked confused."What I'm saying", Hermione shrugged her shoulders at this. "Is that I don't have a clue why Malfoy let his own men die, unless they were meant as a distraction, to which the next question can only be; why did he need a distraction?""Obviously to cover up something else that was happening at the time. I mean it's a perfect time to be doing something else, when you have over half of the country's Aurors in one cave battling with some of your men", Emily replied."It is, but lets not forget this is all speculation, we could be completely wrong about this-", Hermione added."-Or we could be completely right!" Emily interjected."But it still does not explain why Harry is in a coma and all the Blood Kindred were killed, yet none of the Aurors had no more damage than a sore head from falling to the ground. They were only knocked out", Hermione said."You said Malfoy had tampered with the power of the book, corrupting the power so it only killed Muggle-borns. Could it be that it was changed back again, so it killed all the bad guys?" Emily queried."Yes but how would you change it back, and more importantly who changed it back", Hermione sighed."Well you and Ron were the ones closest to the book when it exploded, did you see something?"  
"No, nothing that could tell us who changed the book back"."Well did you do anything then?" Emily sighed."No, nothing that could have changed the book in any way, or at least none that I was aware of!""Go over the last few minutes before the book exploded", Emily replied."As I already said", Hermione sighed as she began the story once more. "Ron had just saved me from being hit by the Killing Curse, when we kissed", Hermione blushed at this, "And the countdown began, though we didn't hear it until it reached number three"."Why did you kiss Ron?" Emily asked curious."What?""Why did you kiss him, I mean you must have had a good reason". Emily added."Well I suppose, I just realised that I loved him", Hermione replied frowning a little as she tried to remember. "Yes that was it, I just realised that I always loved Ron, so I kissed him"."Love is a powerful emotion", Emily mused."Yes, that is what I was always told", Hermione replied baffled. "Why do you say that?""Well its just odd", Emily mused. "That you realised you loved Ron, kissed him and suddenly the book changed. I mean it killed all from the Blood Kindred, leaving you and all the Aurors unharmed"."Do you think they are connected?""Yes", Emily replied simply."I don't understand!""Neither do I Hermione, neither do I, but it seems to make sense!" Emily replied smiling at her friend. "It seems to me your love for Ron saved you all"."My love for Ron", Hermione said to herself looking down at the book lying on her desk. It was battered and charred in most places and when she opened it up, flicking through the pages she realised that the pages were empty. All the words were gone."The words are gone!" Hermione cried aloud. She flicked through the last few pages, and looked up at her friend. Then she sighed and closed the book. "It seemed to have fulfilled its purpose", to which Emily could only nod and smile."This book does act in the most mysterious ways!" Emily smiled at her friend."Say what time is it?" Hermione asked."About five two", Emily replied looking at her watch."Five to two!" Hermione cried jumping up from her seat and grabbing her suede coat from the arm of her chair. "I'm late! I'm sorry I have to go now Emily, but I promised Ron I'd meet him in Diagon Alley at two!" And with that she rushed out of her office, her coat flying behind her as she ran out of the halls of the Department of Mysteries, rushing to the elevators and impatiently jabbing at the 'up' button. When the elevator finally arrived, she ran inside, waiting impatiently with the tapping of her floor for the golden grilles to close and the lift to rise. As soon as she reached the Atrium, she pulled the grilles apart and sprinted out of the building into the deserted alleyway, where she hence Disapparated as quick as her wand would allow her. 


	28. The Beginning And The End The Age of the...

_This is the last chapter so enjoy. There's more iformation at the bottom. Enjoy the last chapter!!!!! :-)_

CHAPTER 27 The Beginning And The End- The Age of the Shadow King

The sun shone partially through the checked red curtains of the little café at the end of Diagon Alley where Ron now found himself waiting for Hermione. He looked about the small café, taking in its sights and sounds, raising an eyebrow at the amount of paintings and magical posters of house elves that were plastered across the walls. He of course had learnt enough from Hermione to keep his mouth shut and those thoughts to himself, that were plaguing him at that very moment. Why on earth did these nutters have pictures of house elves everywhere? Ron couldn't believe that there were other nutters out there believing that house elves should be paid and get holidays. If they said they were fine that was good enough for Ron! Though it was a very Hermione-like thing to do, to meet Ron in the only café in all of Britain whose owners are obsessed with house elves! Ron turned his attention back to the street, observing the wizards and witches that flitted past him going about their everyday lives as if there was nothing else to care about other than whether Flourish and Blotts had the latest copy of Flying for Beginners. Ron was starting to grow impatient and rather hungry waiting for Hermione, when the door of the café opened, causing a magical bell to go off somewhere and thereby announcing Hermione's entrance. She smiled at him, as she closed the door behind her and smoothed out her skirt, taking a seat opposite him on the table.

"Hello Ron", was her greeting as she smiled at him once more.

"Hermione", Ron grinned back taking a hold of her hand and squeezing it gently. "You look very pretty today!"

"Do I?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow and unconsciously running her hand over her hair to make sure it had not escaped from its elastic again. "I look no different than I do every other day. I mean this is a new skirt, but its not like its anything fancy of completely different!"

Ron disregarded her last comments, adding, "You look happier and healthier and I do believe you have a glow about yourself. Whatever have you been doing lately?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow at her and smiling mischievously. Hermione just blushed slightly and took a menu to begin perusing the menu list.

"Maybe we should order, I'm sure your stomach must be complaining bitterly by now!" Hermione chuckled to which Ron could only reply with a wink and an "Amen!"

When the waitress had come and gone, taking with her both Ron's and Hermione's orders, Ron focused his attention on the woman sitting opposite him, with a slightly detached smile on her face as if whatever she was thinking about was something from a long time ago.

"So did you get much work done?" Ron asked bringing Hermione out of her reverie.

"Oh yes!" she smiled. "Emily and I think we have it all sorted with what happened with the explosion. You were right, it does seem to be love, as unlikely as it seems that is the only plausible explanation we could both come up with. But it worries me now", Hermione added her face growing serious as lines formed on her forehead.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked curious.

"Why did we not see Malfoy and if he ran off where did he go to? And also this whole explosion business is just too fishy. There is something seriously wrong here and I will get to the bottom of it!" Hermione frowned.

"Its always like you to get to the bottom of things. Well I'm sure you will figure it out in no time", Ron grinned. "What's exactly bothering you with this whole thing anyway?"

"I mean you and I have known Malfoy since first year. Does he really strike you as the smart type?" Hermione wondered aloud. "I mean to pull of something as difficult as changing the book, stealing it right from under our noses and leading a dark arts group. If this is the same Draco Malfoy that we knew, then I'm a flobberworm!"

"I see your point. Do you think he got help?"

"It's the only thing I can come up with", Hermione replied, as she began perusing the dessert menu once more. Then she looked up at Ron and smiled.

"So what were you doing all morning?" Hermione queried.

"Well I went back to bed, you really wore me out 'Mione!" Ron winked.

"Sorry", Hermione blushed hiding her face behind the dessert menu.

"I don't mind at all, in fact I think we should do that more often. God Hermione you were so tight", Ron growled as he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

"Ron!" Hermione cried scandalised. "Not here!" she whispered as she quickly darted out of Ron's reach and instead concentrated on the other people in the café. There was a couple sitting next to them, eating away contently with a copy of the Daily Prophet lying next to the man. Hermione read the heading that was in bold writing and yelped.

"Excuse me Sir, are you finished with that paper?" Hermione asked turning to the surprised man at the table next to her.

"Yes", he replied puzzled handing her the paper and then turning back to his partner.

"What is it Hermione?" Ron asked bewildered, but Hermione did not hear him as she began reading the front page. She quickly flicked open the paper and began reading more articles, giving Ron an ample view of the heading.

**STRANGE GOINGS ON THROUGHOUT BRITAIN- EXPERTS BELIEVE THEY ARE LINKED WITH AN EXPLOSION OCCURING LATE LAST NIGHT Among with the many strange occurrences that occurred last night, there was the break-in at Hogwarts and the large gatherings of masked men at powerful magical sites throughout Britain. **

The article continued in the same fashion in smaller writing beside a picture of one muggle shot of a group gathering at Stonehenge, the image was too blurry to make out much more.

Hermione appeared from behind the paper a few minutes later, her face very grave and a deep worry set in her eyes.

"What is it Hermione. What the hell is going on?" Ron cried worried as his hands quickly grabbed a hold of hers.

"I don't quite know, but this is too strange. Its as if the whole book explosion was a set-up or a trap. So all of this could happen", Hermione indicated to the picture on the cover of the Prophet. "They broke into Hogwarts, but why?"

"You mean all those Aurors, the whole lot of us fighting to stop the book was only something to keep us occupied while they done something else. But that means trouble!" Ron cried. Hermione nodded her head gravely.

"I have to go into work right now!" Hermione raised rising off her seat, but Ron still held onto her hands.

"At least eat something Hermione. I'm sure the Aurors can deal with this. Its probably nothing. I mean did they say anyone was hurt at Hogwarts or was something taken", Ron asked.

"No no-one was injured and nothing was taken as far as I know, but I need to help. I mean this has to mean something!" Hermione frowned sitting down.

"It could all be a coincidence, maybe its an important day for these groups, I mean we don't even know if they are this Blood Kindred. Just relax Hermione, its Sunday and you have the day off!"

"I don't know", Hermione frowned but said no more as they food came at that moment. Hermione silently tucked into her vegetable tagliatelle leaving Ron to look at her over his steak. He soon began eating too.

"You don't need to worry so much Hermione, I mean this is the kind of job for an Auror and not for you. How about I take your mind off things", Ron offered.

"How?" Hermione asked now curious.

"How about for today we concentrate only on me and you", Ron added smiling warmly at her.

"And what would we do?" Hermione smiled back at him, finishing off her tagliatelle.

"Well we could both do things we have never done before".

"And what about work?" Hermione asked.

"To hell with work, its Sunday 'Mione and you need a break like everyone else!"

"Ok", Hermione replied smiling at him and squeezing his hands.

"You will?" Ron asked thrown completely off guard.

"Yes!" Hermione replied laughing and kissing him lightly.

"Right then", Ron said springing off his chair and calling over the waitress. He quickly paid her the money, making sure to leave a galleon in change as he pulled Hermione out of the Café, Hermione laughing heartily at this. When they were outside and walking along Diagon Alley Ron took her hand and smiled at her.

"Alright then you had better start off", Hermione smiled at him. "What did you never do before?"

"I was never in one of those muggle cinemas and seen a film", Ron replied.

"Well that's easy to do", Hermione laughed and she led him out of Diagon Alley and towards the heart of London, stopping only when they got to Leicester Square.

"There's some of the biggest cinemas in London here", she said indicating to the three large cinemas that were on either side of them. "What kind of movie do you want to see, there's the usual romantic comedy, an action movie, a horror, a thriller and some children's movies", Hermione added smirking at the last part, but Ron was too engrossed reading the movie titles for the nearest cinema.

"I want to see an action movie as you put it", Ron said his eyes lighting up as he pointed out to a particular movie title that had caught his eye.

"Well come on", Hermione laughed taking his hand and walking towards the cinema, taking care of the small particulars like buying the tickets, getting the popcorn and showing him the best place to sit.

Two hours later they emerged from the cinema, Hermione having enjoyed the movie, but Ron's eyes were wide and by the fact that his mouth was still open, Hermione concluded that he was still processing it all. Hermione laughed lightly and closed his mouth for him, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Did you enjoy that?" Hermione asked a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah, that was wicked!" Ron cried. "We should definitely have that in the wizarding world!"

"Its not so bad after all being a muggle!" Hermione laughed.

Ron then turned to her, and said, "So what did you never do before?"

"Well", Hermione said thinking for a few minutes then she added, "I've never seen a professional Quidditch match. I mean I've seen Quidditch match at Hogwarts but not a proper one like with a national team".

"Well that's no problem, Sundays are when the teams usually play. Let me see, the morning matches will be over by now, but at four thirty there's a match between the Wimbledon Wasps and the Glasgow Gofers so that gives us ten minutes to get there. How about we Apparate there?" Ron asked to which Hermione nodded her head and added.

"That would be great!"

"Well the stadium is in north London, in Harrow", Ron added taking out his wand and a second later both had Disapparated.

They both appeared in front of the stadium, which was still steadily filling with supporters, considering there was less than ten minutes left until kick-off.

"Ron?" Hermione asked turning to him. "We don't even have tickets!"

"Ah now don't worry about that one Hermione", Ron said chuckling and then he grabbed her hand and walked towards a side entrance that was guarded by two burly wizards in bright red cloaks.

"Afternoon", Ron said casually walking up to them, still holding onto Hermione's hand. "Ron Weasley, Canons' Keeper, I'm expected inside".

"Afternoon Mr Weasley, your coach isn't inside we weren't told you were coming", one of the men replied.

"Well its all unofficial you know, but old Herbert from the Wimbledon Wasps made me a good offer for a transfer. But I know that I can trust you two gentlemen to keep it all quiet, we don't want it leaking into the papers now", Ron added.

"Very well Mr Weasley, but what of her?" the other man asked pointing to Hermione.

"She's with me, you know I'm showing her around and all", Ron said winking at them and both men grinned and nodded their heads.

"Head on through Mr Weasley, Miss. By the way great keeping last Saturday!" they replied as Ron walked through with an astonished Hermione.

"Ron did you just lie to those security men?" Hermione asked frowning at him and rounding on him.

"Just a bit Hermione. I mean Herbert did make me an offer two years ago", Ron replied looking at her sheepishly.

"What if we get found out and thrown out?!" Hermione cried rounding angrily on him.

"Relax Hermione, they won't do that now come with me", Ron replied leading her towards the stadium and through some corridors.

"What did the security man mean when he grinned at you?" Hermione asked.

"Well some of the players sometimes take a new girl with them to a match, you know show them the sights and show off how good they are, then getting some private time in the changing rooms when a match is on", Ron winked at her mischievously.

"Ron!" Hermione cried. "I'm not doing anything of the kind!"

"Relax Hermione, I know you won't we're just going up to the top box to watch the match", he replied and led her up a flight of steps to the top box, where they found some seats at the front, just in time to watch the kick off.

Two and a half hours later they emerged from the stadium walking hand in hand.

"Who would have thought that watching a proper Quidditch match could be so exciting!" Hermione said flabbergasted. "Wow, I'm so impressed with you for playing Quidditch!"

"Thanks Hermione, that makes it all worthwhile", Ron smiled at her, took her hand and spun her towards him.

"Well now Miss Granger", Ron said wrapping his arms firmly around her waist. "I'm glad you like it so much". Ron leaned towards her and kissed her, to which Hermione could only reply by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.

"I love you Ron", Hermione whispered in his ear, to which Ron smiled.

"And I love you too!"

"Well what now?" Hermione asked, her fingers wreaking havoc on the sensitive skin at the back of his neck. "Its your turn".

"Well I've never seen all of London. I've lived here for over five years and I still haven't seen it all", Ron replied leaving feather light kisses down her neck between each word.

"Then I know just the place to go", Hermione replied smiling unwrapping her arms from around his neck and taking his hand. "It's a muggle attraction but maybe we can sort out that wish for you. Just Apparate to the Jubilee Gardens on the South Embankment and I'll show you what I mean". She smiled once more at him, taking out her wand while making sure there were no muggles around and Apparated away. Ron grinned to himself and Disapparated away himself with a swish of his wand.

"So what exactly is so great here?" Ron asked appearing next to her on the empty green.

"That!" Hermione replied pointing to the London Eye. Ron's eyes followed her hand and fixed themselves on the giant wheel.

"You mean go on it?" Ron asked sceptically.

"Yes you can see all of London and I'm sure you've never been on here", Hermione replied sweetly taking his hand and leading him towards it.

"And that thing won't break down or anything?" Ron asked sceptically.

"Of course not silly!" Hermione laughed turning around to look at him. "Its perfectly safe and thousands have already gone on it!"

"Its not that I'm afraid of heights or anything, I just don't know about muggles and buildings", Ron replied anxiously.

"Ron you lived in an apartment with me for two years that was on the third floor!" Hermione said half laughing at his scepticism.

"Well that was a secure building".

"You're not afraid are you Ron?" Hermione asked worried walking towards him and placing one of her scrutinising looks on him.

"No of course not!" Ron replied half offended. "Come on lets go!"

they waited in the short queue for their turn to come, Hermione paying their tickets as they waited for an empty booth for them. They both clambered in, taking one for themselves only and as the wheel started turning once more, they rose off the ground giving them their first view of London from the sky. What they saw was breathtaking and Ron stood there, impressed with the view. They saw as far as south London, noticing the principal muggle views like the Westminster, the house of parliament, Buckingham Palace, Big Ben, the Thames and Hyde Park in the distance.

"This is incredible Hermione. And look that's the area where my place is. I can spot my corner shop from here!" Ron exclaimed pointing to a far off point in the distance. "This is so amazing!"

"I'm glad you liked it!" Hermione laughed, holding his hand.

"And look we can even see Diagon Alley from here!" Ron exclaimed. "Who would have thought that muggles could do so well for themselves!"

"It is quite amazing, but then muggles aren't exactly stupid!" Hermione laughed. The wheel started moving once more and soon they found themselves at the bottom.

"Well that was amazing, so Hermione", Ron said turning to her. "What did you never do before?"

"You know what, I think that's about all", Hermione replied.

"Are you sure that's all?" Ron asked frowning at her.

"Yes I'm sure!" Hermione replied lightly then turned to walk back to the main road.

"What about flying?" Ron asked running after her and catching up with her.

"What about it?" Hermione asked unconcerned.

"Well if I remember Hogwarts correctly, you never flew properly because you were afraid of it!" Ron replied looking at her.

"Oh that", Hermione said dismissively.

"You still are aren't you?" Ron asked.

"Of course not!" Hermione scoffed laughing at him.

"Alright then, we're going back to my place!" Ron declared.

"Why?"

"You're going to fly", Ron replied simply taking her hand and walking towards the main road.

"What?" Hermione cried. "No, wait!"

Fifteen minutes later a very scared Hermione found herself on Ron's broom, holding on for dear life to Ron who was sitting in front of her. Her eyes were shut tightly and she was holding on so tightly to Ron, he was starting to feel slightly winded.

"Hermione could you ease up on your grip a bit, I can't breathe!" Ron choked to which Hermione loosened her grasp.

"Sorry Ron, I'm just a bit scared", Hermione cried from behind him.

"Why you're not afraid of heights", Ron asked inclining the broom slightly to the left.

"Well probably because I never understood how such a small piece of wood can stay afloat and not fall to the ground", Hermione replied.

"Well it's the same with all kinds of magic", Ron replied.

"I suppose", Hermione replied slowly, opening her eyes a little. Her feet were dangling off the broom and they were flying a few hundred feet of the ground.

"Ron what about the muggles?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I put a disillusionment charm on it while you were ranting and raving about the dangers of flying", Ron replied with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Oh", was all Hermione could say. "Sorry for shouting at you!"

"Believe me Hermione, I wouldn't have it any other way!" Ron replied turning around so he was looking at Hermione and without another word he kissed her fiercely. Hermione was literally blown away, as she kissed him back with as much fire as she could muster, sitting on a broom a few hundred feet above the ground and kissing Ron like there was no tomorrow. They finally pulled apart, though not far for they were still on a broom and Hermione grinned stupidly at him.

"That was nice", she smiled biting her lower lip, an action Ron always loved.

"Yeah really should do that more often", Ron grinned. "Say Hermione", Ron started blushing furiously as he stumbled on his words. "You don't have to say yes or anything I mean I understand if you don't..." Ron trailed off.

"What is it Ron?" Hermione asked quizzically.

"If you would be my girlfriend", Ron finished blushing furiously and turning his head around so he was facing the front of the broom.

"Come here Ron", Hermione said, gently turning his head so he would look at her. She kissed him on the lips and added smiling, "I would love to!"

"Great", Ron grinned smiling stupidly back at her, an action found so endearing she laughed.

"You are so cute when you grin like that!" Hermione laughed kissing his dimples.

"We had better be going, its getting late", Ron said still smiling as he gestured to the setting sun over the Thames. Hermione smiled at the setting sun then turned her attention back to Ron and wrapped her arms around his waist again, this time making sure he could breathe and leaned her head against his back, feeling very content. She sighed happily watching the sunset as they flew lower. They flew over the sky scrapers, making sure not to fly too low and when Hermione spotted Diagon Alley, she understood. Diagon Alley was the only place that they were sure of not getting seen by muggles. Ron lowered the broom expertly and they landed smoothly on the cobbled street of Diagon Alley that was surprisingly full with wizards and witches considering the shops were closed and the sun was setting.

"That was not so bad", Hermione smiled stepping off the broom.

"So knew you would like it!"

Hermione smiled back at him as she lifted the Disillusionment charm of them and the broom. Ron flung the broom over his shoulder and they walked hand in hand down Diagon Alley.

"So what do we do now?" Ron asked lightly.

"Well I could take you to this great library I know, that I'm sure you would find interesting", Hermione suggested.

"No, how about something proper like a wizarding club, now that is something I know you never went into!" Ron grinned cheekily.

"Ron!" Hermione cried hitting his arm playfully. "And as a matter of fact I did! Emily decided that for my twenty-first I should experience a proper magical night out. Needless to say I never repeated that experience", Hermione blushed at the memory.

"Hermione Granger caught behaving in a very inappropriate manner in a magical night club!" Ron asked astounded turning around to look at her properly. "whatever has the world come to!"

"Come on Ron!" Hermione interjected. "I'm not the stuck-up bookworm all the time. I do have a life outside work or studying!"

"Well I never!" Ron cried shaking his head. Hermione only laughed meaning to add a remark to Ron's last comment but the sound of running footsteps coming towards them stopped her and instead she turned around to see where the footsteps were coming from. Hermione saw a young man running towards her and Ron, his brown hair flying from the running, his glasses falling off the bridge of his nose and a file clutched in his right hand.

"Peter, what on earth are you doing here?" Hermione asked turning to walk towards him.

"Miss Granger", the young man panted stooping down low to catch his breath. "I've been looking for you all day! I sent numerous owls to your apartment but you never answered".

"Why what's wrong Peter?" Hermione asked concerned as Ron walked up behind her, studying the young man, his gaze intense.

"Its been a complete uproar in the department all day. My Whiting is going berserk, having sent everyone out to look for you", Peter replied leaning up, having caught his breath. "Did you read the Daily Prophet this morning?"

"Yes, do you mean there's some developments with the strange dark wizard activity?" Hermione asked.

"Yes", Peter replied handing her the file he had been carrying. "Maybe we should head to the Ministry so we can work on this in private", Peter added looking at Ron.. Ron only frowned at Peter, crossing his arms and showing he was in no mood to be left out of the conversation.

"Peter this is Ron Weasley and he was there during the book explosion. Whatever developments occur in the case he shall be included in the conversation because I trust him", Hermione replied indicating to Ron.

"This is highly unusual, but very well Miss Granger", Peter said nodding his head and adding, "Well you must be aware of the break-in at Hogwarts. What the papers have failed to report was that the Godric Gryffindor sword was stolen".

"What, whatever for?" Hermione asked perplexed. "The sword is powerful, but not overly powerful. In fact the only reason it is famous is because it was the sword Godric Gryffindor used to kill Salazar Slytherin along with the reigning Dark Lord of the time. It has no other power than that".

"They may wish to use it because it was Gryffindor's and Gryffindor stood for courage, bravery and the side of good. It could be their way of showing everyone how powerful they are, they who wield the sword of Godric Gryffindor", Peter replied.

"No there is something not quite right about this, I remember reading something. The sword of Godric Gryffindor is just too strange a thing to take!" Hermione sighed shaking her head. "No its not coming to me right now. Alright what else have you to tell me?"

"This", Peter added taking the file of Hermione and pulling out a sheet of parchment from it, showing a complicated map of Britain. "This is where dark wizards or the Blood Kindred were grouped last night, during the time of the explosion or thereabouts", Peter said showing Ron and Hermione the red dots littered around the country. There were about two dozen sites where there was dark wizard activity.

"And what of these sites?" Hermione asked perplexed.

"All powerful magical sites, like Stonehenge or other ancient ringforts, burial places and places of natural magic. For example Stonehenge and Hogwarts were the most common ones", Peter replied.

"What else is there?" Hermione asked.

"Some ancient wizarding graveyards were ransacked and things taken from them".

"Such as what?" Hermione asked.

"Bones".

"Bones?" Ron asked confused, "Why the hell would anyone want ancient bones of some guys who have been dead for centuries?"

"We have no idea Mr Weasley", Peter replied shaking his head.

"Aurors also found the body of a dead Blood Kindred in Hogsmeade", Peter added.

"Did he betray his fellow members?" Ron asked.

"We don't think so, his heart was taken", Peter replied.

"Then why kill someone from your own group?" Ron asked.

"We believe he was a sacrifice of some sort. Ancient rituals needed a sacrifice of their servants", Peter added. "There are more details in the file". Peter pointed to the file Hermione was holding, but didn't say anymore, for Hermione's mouth was open and a look of astonishment was on her face.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son. Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master. Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe", Hermione whispered.

"What is it?" Ron asked worried turning to her.

"It's a resurrection ritual! They were trying to restore some person's body or spirit", Hermione gasped turning to Ron, with a look of fear in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked grasping her shoulders and gazing intently into her eyes.

"I think so. It makes sense, why else have that book as a distraction?" Hermione asked.

"Then we have to head back to the Ministry, they might not have succeeded in their task-"Peter replied, but he could not finish the sentence for there were loud cracks heard all around them as over thirty Blood Kindred Apparated into Diagon Alley. Ron instinctively grabbed a hold of Hermione's shoulders, holding on tightly to her. Hermione gasped fearfully as the sounds of screaming filled their ears. Wizards and witches were panicking all around them, running in all directions. A man fully robed in deep red robes with a mask on walked towards the crowd, who now stopped running for thirty wands were pointing at them. Everything was eerily silent now. The man took off his mask and Ron and Hermione saw it was Draco Malfoy wearing a malevolent smile on his face.

"Welcome everyone!" he cried out loud so all could hear. "Welcome to a new age! You few blessed people are lucky, for you are the first to witness this new age!"

"Malfoy!" Ron hissed in Hermione's ear, his wand now deposited in his other hand.

Malfoy raised his wand into the air and cried out loud, "Sarrena Mordre!" A dark grey cloud erupted out of the tip of his wand, and spread out as the grey cloud formed itself into shapes. What they saw suspended above their heads was a shadowy form of a person, his features vague and undefined but all could see his malicious grey eyes and cold smile on his face. Behind the man there formed itself thousands of other shadowy men most of them carrying large weapons.

"You are here to witness a new age, the age of the Shadow King and what you see above you is only a glimpse of the army that we possess. To fight us is stupid, so you are here to relay this message to your Minister of Magic. Surrender or you will all be destroyed for the age of the Shadow King has come!" Draco cried out loud and laughed. He raised his wand and disappeared with a loud crack. This crack was soon followed by others as the rest of the Blood Kindred disappeared and all that was left was the haunting image of the Shadow King and his soldiers in the sky.

"It looks like you found out who they resurrected", Ron said gazing at the image in the sky. He wrapped his arms tightly around Hermione, wishing to protect her with all he had and Hermione herself just gazed fearfully at the sky, unable to say a word.

THE END.

_Well thank you all for sticking with me and this story the whole way through, its been a great pleasure writing something you all enjoyed. The sequel will be coming up soon, but I need about a month or so for a break and work on other ideas. There's a great epic in my head I would like to put down on paper so I'll probably start on that first._

_All the references to London are as true and accurate as I could make it. For those that know London, you will be familiar with the sights and those of you who aren't its definitely a city worth visiting. Even if its just for the Tower of London, the black cabs and pigeons. He he!_

_Well since there's nothing left to say I'll just add that I'll hope to see you all in the sequel, "The Age of The Shadow King; A Love That Can Overcome All._

_Until then, tatta and enjoy these little puzzles I've left for you below._

_Agrolass aka gryffindorheir16_

_Number one, there is quite a familiar quote in this chapter, I wonder who can figure out which it is and where its from and its reference to this chapter. First one who figures that out and why I used it will get a part in the sequel._

_Number two, we are now left with some cliffhangers during the wait for the next part of this story. The main question is who on earth is this Shadow King and what is going to happen? Well the identity of the Shadow King is still a secret and if I tell you now, I'll spoil half of the next story. All that I can leave you with, is that he is not corporal or no body, hence why he's called the Shadow King. I've left a few clues about the place as to who it is and if you think you know it instead of telling everyone else and ruining email it to me and I'll tell you if you're right. The person who guesses it first, gets a major part in the next story, but remember no spoiling the fun!_


End file.
